


A Soldier's Struggle

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A whole lot of nonsense with Shinra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angeal is the peacekeeper, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Genesis is an asshole, Hojo and Hollander are still insane, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, Rape Recovery, Sephiroth is just there, Sexual Harassment, There is no Project G bullshit, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Being the first omega in SOLDIER was always a thought in the back of Cloud's mind. However, it's a completely different story when he's a pregnant omega in SOLDIER. While being belittled by his fellow comrades along with taking every measure to make sure he doesn't get turned into another one of Hojo's science experiments, Cloud is just fed up and wants to go through his pregnancy in peace, but that's never an option when he's part of Shinra.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cloud Strife had never considered himself lucky: he didn't consider himself lucky when he joined the Shinra military because there were a few omegas alongside him to do so as well (which he found quite comforting), he didn't consider himself lucky when he became the first omega in Shinra history to join the elite SOLDIER, and he didn't consider himself lucky when he quickly climbed the ranks to 1st Class in the span of a year. Cloud merely believed it was only skill and nothing more, however, others beg to differ. There were rumors running around that Cloud had seduced the director into raising his ranks or even allowing him to join SOLDIER to begin with. That in turn just gave him a worse reputation, despite his successful track record that even the president himself acknowledged, but he ignored it nonetheless as he carried out his missions.

If Cloud had seduced anyone, he would confidently say he had seduced the one and only 1st Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair. Or rather, it was the other way around. Cloud had first laid eyes upon him when he was a beginner 3rd Class. He had heard what Zack was like from other cadets and fellow SOLDIER: he was friendly and kind to whoever he met, something you wouldn’t typically see in an alpha, and he was referred to as a puppy from a close friend. So, seeing Zack for the first time on a mission put him at ease, and he was exactly how people described him. They became fast friends and talked whenever they could, even going out for drinks a couple of times just to be in each other’s company. It wasn’t a surprise when the two became lovers.

In the beginning, Cloud would receive either degrading insults or cat calls from both SOLDIERs and military alike, but they had stopped immediately when Zack had threatened to slaughter the next person who even dared to. However, that never stopped a few from trying to push his buttons. Aside from a few instances, Cloud could say he felt satisfied once he was promoted to 1st Class, but he knew no matter what he did, people would still complain, so he decided his best option was to simply ignore them.

The first feeling Cloud had when he woke up was a strong wave of nausea accompanied by light-headedness. He pressed a few fingers to his temple with a wince, wondering if he had enough time to run to the bathroom before it was too late. He took in a few breaths before pausing, slowly feeling bile rise in his throat. “Screw it.” He muttered before throwing the covers off of him and skidding across the hall towards the bathroom.

Cloud pushed the spikes out of his face with a shudder, leaning against the wall for support in case the urge came again. He wrapped his arms around himself with a lowered head, already feeling drained despite just waking up. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind off of the squeamish feeling still pooling in his gut. The pain in his skull had faded immensely, but he had no idea when it would return. If this was how pregnancy was at 2 months, Cloud wasn’t looking forward to the rest of it. He couldn’t begin to imagine how his body would adapt, but he was more fearful of the mood swings that might cause him to lash out at his superiors. It’s not like he wanted to hide his pregnancy, not like he could to begin with since people would notice the change in his scent and pick it up right away. Professor Hojo had been more eccentric since the news broke out across Shinra HQ, and he was trying his best to get Cloud alone to run some tests. Unfortunately, Cloud was never willing, and Zack would so much as snarl at the sight of a needle near him.

A pair of hands placed themselves on his hips, and he felt lips press against the nape of his neck sweetly. A familiar alpha scent breached his nose and he couldn’t help but relax into the figure behind him. Thumbs drew small circles on his waist and a nest of black spikes rested itself on his shoulder. “You alright?” Zack questioned softly, keeping his hands where they were.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders before tilting his head back to glance at his lover with half-lid eyes. “I’ll manage. We have another 7 months to get through this, right?”

“Another 7 months of trying not to be probed by mad scientists.” Zack turned his figure and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulder to pull him close. Cloud couldn’t help but curl into his chest with a nuzzle. Being in his mate’s arms comforted him to the point where he could forget about everything going on around him; just being near Zack was enough to help him cool his head.

Unfortunately, he had to lunge himself out of the ravenette’s arms to vomit a second time, and he felt hands rub his back and shoulders gently. He wouldn’t know what to do if Zack wasn’t around to soothe his nerves, and he honestly didn’t know where he would be. Aside from him, there was only one other person who wasn’t trying to insult Cloud every chance they got: a Turk named Cissnei who Zack had befriended some time ago. She was the first to find out about the pregnancy, fully content with supporting the two in whatever way she could, even going so far as to cover for the blonde if he was needed for something he couldn’t handle, and was the first to come to Cloud’s aid when the rest of the organization found out. Since then, Cloud concluded he could continue to count on her when he needed her.

“Can you stand?” Zack whispered in his ear, and Cloud took a minute to nod in return before slowly getting to his feet and making sure his hand didn’t slip into the vomit-filled toilet as he was guided towards the sink. He spit the last of it with a cough and rinsed his mouth out with water to hopefully get rid of the taste. During this, he received feathery kisses across his shoulders and neck and sweet whispers in his ear. The two soon stood in silence for a moment as Zack’s calloused fingers trailed themselves across Cloud’s stomach and chest, coaxing him into tilting his head with a sigh and giving the alpha more skin to kiss.

“Didn’t you get enough of me last night? The omega croaked when he felt fingers dip under his pajama pants to stroke his sides. He shuddered and guided the hands back towards his abdomen.

“I never get enough of you,” Planting another kiss on his cheek, Zack pulled away to flush the contents of the blonde’s stomach before leading him out of the bathroom and into the hall. “I heard there’s something going on in Modeoheim. Something about the reactor there.”

“I thought the reactor was abandoned.”

“It is. But apparently there’s a surge of Mako energy that no one’s ever seen before.”

“So, we’ll be sent to check it out.”

“Unless the job is given to the Turks, yes,” Cloud smoothed out the spikes in his hair after pulling on his uniform and turned to see a breakfast bar almost shoved in his face. Zack gave him a gentle look. “You know you gotta eat, Cloudy.”

“And risk throwing it back up? No thanks,” The omega pushed his hand away and turned his head. He heard a light whine and looked back before freezing. Zack’s eyes were swelled with tears and he was sporting a pout on his lips. Cloud groaned as a result, knowing too well it was hard for him to resist the alpha’s signature puppy dog eyes, another reason why everyone called him Zack the puppy. “Alright fine.”

Zack blinked away his fake tears and grinned, slipping the bar into his hand and pecking his lips before turning on his heel and heading to their closet. Cloud grimaced before taking a bite, hoping it’ll stay down long enough for him to get a decent meal. He sat on the bed quietly as he listened to the alpha rummage through his clothes, quietly humming to himself with a lowered head and quickly finishing the bar. He leaned back with half-lid eyes as he stared at the ceiling while watching Zack undress out of the corner of his eye. The couple remained silent, merely enjoying each other’s company as they proceeded through their morning routine: Cloud made his way into the kitchen to cook breakfast for the two of them (he was hoping the smell of bacon wouldn’t cause him to vomit) while Zack entered the living room to watch the latest news. Automatically, his ears perked at the sound of the reporter talking about Modeoheim, and he leaned back in his seat. “Guess the rumors were true.” He said blankly.

Cloud peeked from the kitchen doorway in response with a lifted eyebrow. “Looks like too much for the Turks to handle. We’ll probably be called in.”

“Question is who,” Zack scratched the back of his head. “If it’s that bad, it would probably be best to send Sephiroth and some infantry to deal with it. Unless it’s something he can’t handle alone.”

“They’ll probably send you too,” The omega lowered his gaze with a pause before softly stroking his stomach with his thumb. “Or me. I’m still on duty until my second trimester, so I’m not getting out of this.”

“Gaia forbid they send you without me. When you were on a mission last month, I couldn’t sit still until you came back.”

“No wonder they call you a puppy,” Zack’s pout only caused him to chuckle before he returned to the kitchen once again. “You think they’ll need all five of us?”

“Like I said, it depends on how bad the situation is,” Zack kissed his cheek and began to fix his plate. “Who knows. Maybe it’s probably nothing.”

“I hope you’re right.” Their conversation shifted away from Modeoheim to their plans for the future regarding themselves and their unborn child, some plans they were discussing a second time to keep themselves and each other on track. Eventually, it turned into a discussion what baby names to choose despite having the rest of the pregnancy to decide. The conversation eased their minds and had them forget about the dreaded topic before.

A phone rang once breakfast was finished and the couple glanced at each other cautiously. Cloud averted his gaze quickly before nodding to the alpha. Hesitating, Zack took the phone in his hand and held it to his ear. Cloud sucked in a breath with a nervous gaze as Zack remained emotionless listening to the voice on the other line. He knew neither of them would be happy when they find out who’s on the Modeoheim mission, and they also wanted to know who would be going with them.

If Cloud was chosen, he hoped to Gaia he wasn't partnered with Genesis. Cloud truly believed the brunette alpha would be the death of him one day and that was something he wasn’t looking forward to. If not with Zack, he hoped to be paired with Angeal. Sephiroth wasn’t usually one to talk and tended to keep to himself, but he could be counted on when it came to a mission. That fact alone made Cloud feel at least safe around him, but he wouldn’t say he felt comfortable around him. Angeal, on the other hand, was practically family to the two of them -being a father figure to both of them- and had been an active part of their relationship. Aside from Zack and a few others, there wasn’t anyone else who Cloud trusted his well-being with, and Angeal was near the top of that list.

Zack ended the call a moment later and gave the omega a concerned look. Cloud’s heart sank as he waited for whichever of the two were going on the mission. Zack released a sigh and placed a hand on his hip. “The director called for us both.”

Cloud was both relieved yet afraid at the same time, and there was still the question of who was going with them in his mind. Knowing that Zack would be with him brought him comfort and told him he shouldn’t be too worried about what might happen. The addition of Angeal would make the mission be more successful, and he also didn’t mind if they were paired with Sephiroth.

Cloud especially prayed to Gaia that they weren’t paired with Genesis.

The omega turned on his heel and headed back to the bedroom to grab the Fusion Sword, a gift from Zack during their courtship and to congratulate him for reaching 1st Class. He grabbed the alpha’s sword as well before stepping out of the room, kissing Zack’s cheek and handing him his sword. Zack led him to the front door with a hand around his waist as they exited their flat quietly. For some reason, Cloud had an unsettling feeling resting in his gut, and he knew for a fact it wasn’t another round of nausea. The feeling caused him to shift closer to the alpha with a lowered gaze. He decided to ignore it, deciding that it was probably nothing to worry about and began to focus on their potential mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever Final Fantasy fanfic. Since the Final Fantasy VII Remake is around the corner, I decided to get back in the fandom by playing the original and getting back onto my Clack/Zakkura bullshit. And since I had omegaverse on the brain, I was like "Why the hell not?" so here it is. Expect more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Zack and Cloud walked through the halls, various SOLDIERs and infantrymen alike passed by them, shooting a quick glance at the omega as they walked by. Cloud sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and shrouded away, feeling embarrassed because of the unwanted attention. Zack kept an arm around him for comfort, but it did little to ease his nerve and it only made him more nervous as to who they were going to be partnered with. If it was Genesis, Cloud knew a fight would break out between them and nothing would get done and Sephiroth would try to do everything by himself and refuse to ask for help. Cloud hoped Lazard at least had a feeling as to how the mission would turn out based on past experiences.

The couple entered the director’s office and came face to face with Angeal and Sephiroth standing at his desk. Cloud’s eyes lit up in relief at the sight of the ravenette as he stepped towards the two of them. “Cloud, Zack, it’s good to see you two.” He spoke calmly with a smile.

“Nice to see you too,” Cloud responded as he felt Zack’s hand leave his waist, knowing he felt safe with the beta around them as he turned to the silverette alpha. Slight relief filled his chest, and he couldn't help but grow a smile on his face before speaking again. “I take it it’s the four of us then.”

“Five of us, omega.” The blonde tensed at the sound of Genesis behind him and turned to see the brunette with crossed arms and a smirk. Automatically, he felt Zack grip his hand tightly and saw the alpha noticeably glaring at him. He also saw Angeal with a frown before he turned away to face the director waiting patiently at his desk.

The 1st Class SOLDIERs lined up in front of him silently, and Cloud took note of his position in the middle of the group: Genesis and Sephiroth were on his right while Zack and Angeal were on his left. For some reason, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about that alone. He knew for a fact Genesis would do anything to get under Zack’s skin, even going so far as to pick fights with him. Cloud didn’t know if the brunette was jealous of the two or he was only being a dick, although he believed the latter more than the former.

Lazard cleared his throat and brought up a screen showing the latest news broadcast. “As you already know, there are reports of a strong surge of Mako energy at the abandoned reactor in Modeoheim, so it’s already expected of us to investigate. That’s why I’m sending the five of you on a reconnaissance mission.”

“Hate to ask, but isn’t this a job for the Turks?” Zack asked with a lifted eyebrow and a hand on his hip. “Aren’t the recon missions for them?”

“That is true. However, we don’t know what to expect, and we’re not going to risk the Turks we send to come back with Mako poisoning. We figured it would be safer to send SOLDIERs to investigate in their stead because you’re already enhanced with Mako energy, and you’re 1st Class, so there’s a rare chance you would be severely affected.”

“He has a point,” Angeal spoke up with a lowered head. “If the surge is that intense, it would be better to send someone already inflicted with Mako rather than a regular person.”

“If I may, I’m the one who’s most at risk here,” Cloud piped up nervously, having an arm wrapped around himself for comfort. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m not in the best condition for this.”

“Which is why I trust you will know to stay away from any immediate danger,” Lazard gave him a cold look, and Cloud couldn’t help but avert his gaze with a worried look on his face. The director glanced at the five of them before speaking again. “You are dismissed.”

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Genesis finally spoke again with a shrug before smirking and slapping Cloud’s ass. Automatically, both he and Zack drew their swords on the brunette with glares, Zack going so far as to growl at him. Genesis shrugged once again before turning on his heel to exit the room with Sephiroth close behind him. Cloud sighed as he followed the two ravenettes out of the office as the five of them headed towards the elevator.

“We need to figure out a plan of action,” Angeal said as they stepped down the hall. “We don’t have an idea what to expect so it’s best to be prepared,” He glanced at the silverette alpha before continuing. “Sephiroth, I trust you to get us there safely because you’re the best out of the five of us.”

“And I’ll-"

“You will be up front with him while I stay with the parents-to-be,” Angeal cut off the brunette and gave him a stern gaze. “I refuse to let you be the cause for Cloud having a miscarriage and getting into another fist fight with Zack. You’ve already crossed the line with slapping his ass.”

“Oh, he knows I don’t mean any harm, right omega?” Cloud only glared and shrouded behind his alpha, holding onto his arm tightly and almost pulling on it. Genesis rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the rest of them behind.

Sephiroth merely crossed his arms with a grunt before turning to the remaining three SOLDIERs. “This mission may take a few days, so pack your things. We meet at the entrance in half an hour.” After that, he turned on his heel on the other three and turned down a nearby hallway.

Angeal placed a hand on his hip with a sigh before turning to the couple next to him. “I hope there weren’t any problems.”

“Just some morning sickness. I’m alright, though,” Cloud replied with a smile while waving his hand as he felt Zack’s arms wrap around him. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m being well taken care of.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Angeal replied with a smile. “Just don’t try to overdo it on this mission.”

“I’ll make sure of that.” Zack spoke while kissing the omega’s cheek and nuzzling him, causing Cloud to laugh as a result as they stepped into the elevator. The ride back to the SOLDIER floor consisted of the three of them having a light-hearted conversation about whatever came to mind. During that time, Cloud was trying his best to not reciprocate Zack’s kisses in order to not be rude to the beta. Eventually, Zack got the message and paused, but kept his arms around the blonde.

When the couple entered their flat to pack their things, Cloud immediately headed for the bathroom to grab his motion sickness pills, knowing full well he was going to need them unless he wanted the back of the truck to smell like vomit. He stuffed the small canister in his bag and stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Zack pack a few familiar items. Cloud frowned as a result. “Really?” He asked with crossed arms.

“Hey, you never know,” Zack responded with a shrug. “We might get in the mood while we’re gone.”

“Zack Fair, we are on a mission that could potentially get the three of us killed with our mentor, our idol, and the most annoying alpha we’ve ever met. There is no way in Gaia’s name we would ever have time for sex,” Zack scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin and chuckled, and it almost caused the omega to growl at him in disappointment. Instead, Cloud sighed as his arms dropped to his sides and he stepped forward to press his lips against the alpha’s.

Immediately, Zack wrapped arms around him tightly and pulled him close, running fingers through his hair and causing the blonde to topple backwards on the bed without breaking the kiss. Cloud’s breath hitched when he felt Zack’s hands dip under his shirt and press against his torso. Zack drew small circles across his stomach with his thumbs and pulled away with a gentle smile. “Promise me a round or two when we get back?”

“If we come back, yes.” Cloud responded in a soft tone before cupping his cheek and pecking his lips again before Zack allowed him to get off of the bed. Cloud stretched as a result as the ravenette grabbed their bags and held open the door for him. The two of them exited the room quietly, locking the door behind them and stepping down the hallway.

By the time they got to the entrance, they saw the other three 1st Class waiting for them. Sephiroth shrugged and climbed into the driver’s seat, and Zack bowed and gestured to the back of the truck, allowing the blonde to climb in before he did. Cloud couldn’t help but giggle before he was helped into the truck by Angeal. Genesis smirked and barely took a step forward before the beta gave him a stone-cold glare, telling him to do what he asked earlier without any words. The brunette alpha almost pouted before he walked to the side of the truck to join the silverette up front. Both Cloud and Zack gave him thankful glances before Zack got in the back to join his mate.

Once the truck started, Cloud instantly felt a wave of nausea wash over him to the point of suffocating, and it was almost enough for him to vomit on the spot. He felt Zack pet his hair soothingly, and he leaned into the alpha as a result. However, vomiting was the least of his worries, and he was more worried about how the mission would turn out. Cloud didn’t know why he was so nervous, but if he had to, he would boil it down to pregnancy hormones, knowing that was the most plausible reason. Despite his feelings, he hoped it would go well and nothing would get any of them killed. Although, Cloud knew for a fact that no matter what happened, he would be in the most danger either way.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud felt as though a block of concrete was on his head as he sat in the back of the truck on the way to Modeoheim. He didn’t know if he was going to vomit, but at that point, he could care less. He held his face in his hands with a light groan, hoping for the heavy-headedness to fade so he wouldn’t have to worry about it. He felt Zack’s hand stroke his hair gently and guided him to lay on the ravenette’s thigh. Cloud sighed contently and closed his eyes, allowing the alpha to play with his hair.

“I have to ask. Why is Cloud even on this mission?” The two of them heard Angeal ask from the other side with concern in his tone and look genuinely worried for the blonde.

“He’s apparently still on duty until he hits the second trimester,” Zack replied in Cloud’s place with a soft gaze, feeling the rumble in the omega’s throat as he purred. “Which is fine, but it’s weird since it’s not safe for him regardless.”

“I can take care of myself.” Cloud muttered while opening an eye to glance at the alpha.

“I know, Spike, but it’s not just about you this time. We don’t know what effect it could have on the baby,” Cloud pursed his lips before shifting to lay on his back with half-lid eyes, silently admitting the alpha was right. He reached a hand up to poke Zack’s nose with a half-hearted smile and a gentle look. His smile fell immediately when they hit a bump in the road and he turned on his side with a moan and a hand over his mouth. Zack sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort before turning back to the beta. “I don’t mind him still being on duty, but I’d rather him not be on these sorts of missions where the risks are high.”

“Of course. I’d be worried too if it was my child.”

“It’s not just that,” Zack gently stroked the blonde’s cheek with his thumb with half-lid eyes and lowered eyes, noticing that the omega was half-asleep but awake enough to listen. “Cloud’s wellbeing is more important than my own, especially now because he’s pregnant, so all of my senses are now in protection overdrive. I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“You don’t need to,” Angeal replied while shaking his head. “I see what you mean.”

Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a chuckle and a grin before Cloud sat up with a tilted head, nuzzling the alpha’s shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on the side of his neck before returning to the seat next to him. Cloud spent the rest of the drive in silence while Angeal and Zack changed the subject of their conversation to something more pleasant. The slight tension in the air had lifted, and aside from a few literal bumps in the road, there were no further worries about Cloud vomiting for the third time that day.

The truck had slowed to a halt, telling the three in the back they had arrived at their destination. Angeal pushed open the doors and jumped to the ground as Zack helped Cloud out of the truck. The five SOLDIERs soon glanced to see the abandoned town of Modeoheim before them. Cloud rubbed one of his arms with anxiety rising in his chest. “Feels eerie, doesn’t it?”

“No kidding.” Zack responded before they entered the town in silence. It wasn’t surprising that they felt the Mako energy in the area, and it was enough to make even Genesis feel somewhat intimidated. There was a light orange hue in the sky as the sun began to set over a mountain. Angeal and Sephiroth stepped a few ways forward away from the group with their weapons ready if any creature of the sorts attempted to attack them.

A moment of silence washed over them before the two lowered their positions. “I think it’s best if we settle for the night and begin our investigation tomorrow morning.” Sephiroth finally spoke for the first time since they departed.

“Agreed. It’ll be dark before we know it.” Angeal replied.

“I thought we were here to check out that reactor.” Genesis lifted an eyebrow with a hand on his hip, giving the two a confused glare.

“That’s exactly what we’re here to do, although it’s better to investigate fully rested than drained.” The beta explained in a calm tone.

“You’re only saying that cause of the omega.” The brunette growled while shooting a scowl towards Cloud, who shrouded behind his mate with a similar look. Zack’s face was unemotional, but he grabbed the blonde’s hand for comfort.

Angeal couldn’t help but sigh as a result before turning back to the town. “In any case, let’s set up for the night before we’re caught off guard.”

The five of them entered through the gates quietly and began to look around for each of them to spend the night despite Angeal wanting all of them to stay under one roof. The other four had decided against this automatically, most of their reasonings involve Genesis in some way, shape, or form: Cloud was scared of Genesis pulling something in the middle of the night, Zack wanted to avoid another fist fight, Genesis didn’t want to sleep near Cloud -something Cloud had trouble believing- and Sephiroth didn’t want to deal with the three of them releasing tense pheromones and attracting any possibly mutated animals that were in the area.

Unsurprisingly, their choices were predictable: Genesis chose the house closest to the path towards the reactor, wanting to be the first there as soon as possible, Sephiroth and Angeal chose houses near the edges of town so they could spring into action if necessary, and Zack and Cloud didn’t care where they slept as long as it was comfortable.

After scouting the house in search of possible holes in the ceiling and whatnot, Zack released a sigh and placed his bag on the floor as Cloud took another look around to see who previously lived there. As he glanced at the portraits and paintings on the walls, he felt his foot hit something that wasn’t air. With a lifted eyebrow, he glanced at the floor with a confused look to see what it was. His gaze softened immediately when he saw it was a purple, plush bear about the size of his hand covered in dirt and staring up at him with black beady eyes. Cloud couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he bent down to pick it up with a chuckle.

“Cloud?” He heard Zack call him from the other room and saw the alpha in the doorway with crossed arms. He lifted an eyebrow at the toy in his mate’s hand. “What do you have there?”

“I almost stepped on it,” Cloud replied, not taking his eyes off of the plush. “And I just had a thought. Nothing major.”

“It could be,” Zack smiled and wrapped arms around him to hug him tightly. “Thinking of keeping it for the baby?”

“Maybe.” Cloud pecked his cheek before slipping through his hold and placing the bear in his bag before leaning against the wall and watching the sun set in the distance. He spotted Angeal and Sephiroth talking a few ways away, although he was too far to hear what they were saying. However, he had a feeling they were talking about patrolling for the night before Sephiroth began to make his way out of town. Cloud also saw Genesis keep near the reactor’s path, obviously jittery and raring to go.

After they had all been situated, the five of them agreed to meet at the base of the reactor first thing in the morning before they turned in for the night, save for Angeal who was keeping watch. The first thing Cloud did was kick off his boots and jump on the mattress, curling up in a ball with his head pressed softly against the pillow. He sighed peacefully with closed eyes and felt Zack protectively wrap an arm around him. The two remained silent as Zack stroked trailed circles across the omega’s stomach as Cloud occasionally shifted his position, soothing him from any discomfort he may have felt. It wasn’t long before Cloud’s breathing completely shallowed, and it told Zack he was fast asleep. Zack chuckled and pecked the shell of his ear before glancing at the blonde’s abdomen, slowly trailing down to face it at eye level. “Mommy and I are gonna take good care of you, okay?” He whispered softly with a gentle gaze. “Remember that we love you very, very much.”

Zack kissed the side of his stomach before going back to his original spot and nuzzling Cloud’s nape. He closed his eyes and pulled Cloud in for another tight hug, sighing peacefully and feeling sleep overtake him for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cloud stayed hunched over next to a tree, furrowing his brows in disgust at the pool of vomit in front of him. He grimaced as a result and averted his gaze before he leaned against the tree with a lifted head. The moon was high in the sky and crickets chirped in the grass (Cloud had a feeling they didn’t appreciate being puked on, but he could care less). Cloud glanced over at the house he and Zack were staying in during their visit, wondering if the ravenette had realized he was gone. But he wasn’t too worried; hopefully, he could rejoin the alpha and go back to bed.

Cloud wiped the remaining bile from his mouth and stood up straight, stopping for a moment in case another wave of nausea hit him, before heading back into town, stretching his arms with a light groan. There were times where he thought the gods were purposely trying to make his life miserable. He didn’t mind being an omega -he would have been fine with any dynamic he presented as- but the stigma that came with it left a bad taste in his mouth. There was an outrage when the people found out an omega had been accepted into SOLDIER, and there were petitions across Midgar to remove him from Shinra entirely. Although there were some people -most notably the people who lived in the slums- told them to accept change for one and were glad to see someone represent a lower-class dynamic. It made Cloud feel pressured; anything he did reflected on how people saw omegas as a whole, and it wasn’t something he liked to think about.

It wasn’t just the people of Midgar; Shinra employees were especially surprised when he was accepted. The few omegas in the army congratulated him, and while the betas didn’t care all that much, they were glad to see it and thought the company was on the road to a more diverse change. It was mainly the alpha employees and staff that weren’t happy with the decision. Aside from a small group, there were infantrymen and SOLDIER alike begging Lazard or President Shinra to change their minds and kick Cloud out immediately. They gave a vast number of reasons such as omegas being physically weaker, the pheromones, and the heats. While they were good reasons, Lazard simply informed them that Cloud would use the same protocols regarding pheromones and heats no matter his status, and President Shinra believed that Cloud wasn’t weak if he had managed to get into SOLDIER to begin with. When that didn’t work, the infantry and SOLDIER had resulted in attempting to scare Cloud away from Shinra. Despite the insults, pheromones, and constant sexual harassment that went on for two years, Cloud refused to give in and ignored them as well as the rumors.

When Cloud’s pregnancy was revealed, the city and company were divided yet again. One half felt that a pregnant SOLDIER would only slow Shinra down and would end up being deadweight. The farther along he got, the more useless he would be on missions. That half was also under the impression that Cloud had seduced his way into SOLDIER and eventually 1st Class and continued to sleep around to keep his position, so they assumed he didn’t know who his child’s father was and that he deserved it for screwing around. The sympathetic and more positive half of the city were ecstatic from the news as this would be the first person born with Mako energy since Sephiroth, so it was a pretty big deal. People congratulated him and began to speculate the child’s name, gender, personality, and appearance, and the excitement only grew as it continued.

Cloud was about two seconds away from the house before he was roughly shoved against the wall, wincing as a familiar scent invaded his nose. He lifted his head with wide eyes as he saw Genesis glaring down at him, holding onto one of his shoulders with a tight grip. “You can stop, you know.” He muttered.

Cloud lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Stop what?”

“Don’t play dumb, omega,” His grip tightened as a result. “You can drop the facade. I know how you feel.”

Now Cloud had no idea what he was talking about. He knew Genesis was trying to get under his skin, that was a fact, but he didn’t know where the alpha was going with his words, and he didn’t know what else he would say. “What are you-”

“I can’t believe after everything we put you through, you’re still here,” Genesis chuckled with a lowered head, his gaze darkening as he looked back at the blonde. “You still have the balls to stay in SOLDIER after the controversy you caused, seducing your way through the company and feeling proud about it. And now you’re pregnant with a child that might not be Zack’s,” Cloud saw his weapon clutched tightly in his other hand and he paled, his breath hitching in fear as Genesis slightly lifted his shirt high enough to show his stomach. “I could kill the spawn right now and end this to save Zack the heartbreak. It’s just a bunch of cells so it’s not like it’s an actual person, so it doesn’t really matter. What do you say, omega?”

Anxiety shot through Cloud as the blade pressed against his torso teasingly, the tip of it trailing along the skin but not deep enough to draw blood. He couldn’t move in fear of causing the sword to actually stab him. His heart sunk and he had to hold back a sob when he felt the skin break. Genesis noticed the look on his face and leaned in close to his ear. “It’s alright, omega. I’ll just put another one in you.” He muttered seductively with a smirk, and Cloud felt his body submit at hearing the alpha voice being used.

“Genesis.”

A growl surprised them both, and Cloud felt tears of relief in his eyes when he saw Angeal standing before them with crossed arms and a scowl. Cloud realized that the beta was on watch for the night, so he shouldn’t have been surprised. Still, the relief he felt had him lean against the wall of the house for support as Genesis pulled away with a frown. “I was only messing with him, Angeal. Don’t get so worried.” Angeal’s scowl only grew as the brunette stepped away, giving Cloud one last glare before walking away.

Angeal ignored him and proceeded to help the omega back on his feet, resulting in Cloud holding onto his arms tightly, the fear in his eyes having yet to be subsided. The beta rubbed soothing circles along his back and guided him towards the front door. It took a minute for Cloud to let go and thank him with a nod before stepping inside.

The moment Cloud closed the door behind him, he half-sprinted towards the bedroom and jumped under the covers, startling Zack awake and causing him to sit up and barely register the blonde’s arms around him. “Cloud, what the-” He cut himself off when he noticed the pheromones Cloud was giving off and the effort he was giving to practically meld with the alpha with a whimper. He tried to calm his breathing as Zack pulled him close and repositioned the omega so he had a leg on either side of him. Cloud hid his face in the ravenette’s shoulder with a tighter hug as the alpha ran his hands under his shirt.

Zack was giving him comforting kisses across his jawline when his hands came across something wet. Peering down, his eyes widened in horror when he saw blood on his fingers, and he jerked his head back at the omega almost sobbing in his lap. “Cloud, what happened?” He tried not to sound too frantic, not wanting the situation to be any worse, but he couldn’t help the panic that was in his voice.

Eventually, Cloud pulled away, but kept his gaze averted from the alpha, taking in a few deep breaths before speaking. “It was Genesis,” Zack’s hands gripped his waist in anger, and he was almost half tempted to go and strangle the brunette himself. However, Cloud’s comfort came first and whatever plan he had to get revenge would have to wait. He placed a gentle hand on Cloud’s cheek in an attempt to calm him down. Cloud wrapped slim fingers around his wrist and brought it closer to his face, breathing in the scent gland that was underneath the skin, and Zack saw his shoulders relax before the blonde spoke again in a low tone. “He was spouting some nonsense about me not wanting to be here after what he’s pulled. Then he was talking about how the pup isn’t yours and offered to kill it. I think he would have done it if Angeal didn’t show up.”

Zack reminded himself to thank the beta for stepping in, and he glanced down at the wound that had stopped bleeding. “So, this is…”

“A tease maybe. I don’t exactly know.” Cloud shrugged before the alpha leaned in to peck his lips which resulted in a full-on make out session. Zack had leaned back against the mattress so Cloud was on top of him. When they parted, Cloud nuzzled the side of his neck with closed eyes and Zack was running fingers through his hair.

Zack sighed after a pause while keeping his eyes on the ceiling. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” Cloud lifted his head with a look of confusion as Zack’s hand was kept lightly at the base of his hairline.

“Tolerating all of this bullshit,” Zack replied with half-lid eyes. “You’ve gone through death threats, insults, harassment, AND assault, and you haven’t been swayed to leave? I don’t think I would be able to handle that,” He felt the omega shift, and looked to stare into mako eyes filled with a mixture of emotions he couldn’t quite name, so he continued. “But you were able to push onward, and I don’t think that’s something a lot of omegas could do. You’re strong, Cloud, stronger than what I’ve seen in an omega.”

Cloud couldn’t help but blush in response and avert his gaze with a smile. “You already knocked me up. You don’t have to flatter me.”

“I flatter you because I love you,” His fingers trailed against the bitemark on the nape of Cloud’s neck, causing the blonde to slightly shudder and nuzzle him. “I mean it. You don’t deserve the hate. But I want to know what kept you going that first year before we mated. Why didn’t you quit?”

Cloud had to stifle a yawn and shifted onto his side, resting his head against the ravenette’s chest and feeling content with hearing his heartbeat while an arm was wrapped around his waist. “Being in SOLDIER was something I had dreamed of ever since I was a kid,” He began. “I knew I was going to enroll the moment I was of age, and I didn’t care what I presented as because there wasn’t a rule to who couldn’t. Everyone back home was trying to tell me that I wouldn’t make it, that I would be better off doing something else, or that I was delusional for even having the thought. I wish I saw the looks on their faces when I sent that letter to Mom,” He sighed when he felt Zack’s hand cup his abdomen, and he responded by intertwining their fingers over where his hand was. “I knew what would happen when I got accepted. I knew of the backlash, I knew of the rumors, and I knew how I would be treated, but I didn’t care. I won’t lie and say it wasn’t scary. I was barely a 3rd Class when I was raped for the first time, and it made me realize that being in SOLDIER would be a living hell. I didn’t want to leave my room sometimes because I didn’t know who would yell at me or who would try to touch me. But I knew there were people cheering for me and supporting me because I had made a breakthrough. If I quit, I wouldn’t be able to face them, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself on giving up on my lifelong dream. That’s what kept me going.”

Zack was quite speechless. Although he knew Cloud had a rough time, he didn’t exactly realize how rough it was. Judging by the look on his face, he saw that Cloud didn’t exactly want to talk about it often, and Zack didn’t blame him. He was only fully aware of the harassment once they started their courtship, and he knew that the reason why everyone backed off was because of his threats. It’s not like he was oblivious before; he noticed the tension between Cloud and the other SOLDIERs and it wasn’t until Angeal said something that he knew the basic gist of what was going on. It’s why Cloud never travelled alone, it’s why Cloud never befriended anyone save for the omegas that were in the Shinra military with him, it’s why Cloud profoundly objected whenever Zack and Angeal were on a mission while he was stuck at Shinra Inc, and it’s why Cloud never felt truly safe. Whenever they went out drinking on the plate, Cloud stayed unless Zack wanted to leave, and he always wanted Zack to escort him to his room even though they lived on the same floor. He remembered the late-night conversations they had over the phone until Cloud passed out on the other end, and whenever he came over, Cloud had always reminded him that if he ever passed out that Zack lock the door behind him. Back then, Zack had found it ridiculous that Cloud had to be so worried because he was still only a teenager, they both were with Zack being barely 18 at the time, but he wished he had helped the blonde sooner.

The first time Cloud had gone into heat as a SOLDIER, he hid himself somewhere in the building where no one could find him, although it caused a ruckus among the SOLDIERs who had tried desperately to hunt him down. It was unexpected, and he didn’t have time to prepare, so he went into a hidden room he found during his time as an infantryman. He spent the next three days in that room with no food or comfort until Sephiroth found him (how Cloud managed to survive that long was a mystery). The first thing Cloud did was cry because he thought the 1st Class was going to hurt him, but instead, Sephiroth merely picked him up and took him back to his room. Why no one had tried to take him from the alpha, Cloud didn’t know, but he had a feeling it was because of the silverette’s status as being the most powerful SOLDIER in the company.

Zack kissed his temple sweetly and readjusted the covers over them with a yawn, knowing it was too late to continue talking. Cloud stayed curled up against his side already half asleep and a few more pets had coaxed him to succumb completely. Zack pulled him close, noticing Cloud’s arm wrapped around his torso, and nuzzled him softly before closing his eyes and returning to the dream he was having.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning, Zack was the last to arrive at the base of the trail leading to the reactor after he told Cloud to go on ahead sometime earlier. The four of them spotted the ravenette running towards them with a sheepish smile, and he scratched the back of his head when he reached them. “Were you waiting long?” He asked.

“We were about to leave you behind.”

“Correction: _Genesis_ was about to leave you behind,” Angeal snarked at the brunette with crossed arms and a smirk before turning his gaze towards the trail. “Let’s get moving. The longer we stay here, the more daylight we’ll lose.”

Sephiroth was the one leading the party towards the reactor with Genesis closely following suit behind him while Zack, Cloud, and Angeal were following from the rear for a possible back attack. With the land being rich with Mako energy, they wouldn’t be surprised if they ran into mutated animals lunging to attack them. If anything, they fully expected to run into a few monsters along the way. The path to the reactor was a long one, but hopefully they wouldn’t be long.

As expected, monsters began to show up halfway, and it told the group they were almost at the reactor if it wasn’t for the stronger sensing of Mako the closer they got. It was almost enough to make Cloud vomit, but fortunately, it was only nausea. As they fought their way to the reactor, they noticed the closer they got, the more ferocious the monsters appeared to be. Sephiroth suggested they were hopped up with Mako and they had yet to adjust to it while Angeal thought that’s just how they were before and the Mako enhanced their behavior. There wasn’t a clear answer, but they figured anything was plausible with Mako.

While Cloud assisted in the fighting, he was kept near the back with the bare minimum. Even though he didn’t appreciate being shoved to the side whenever a creature jumped to attack him when he was perfectly capable of blocking it, he understood why. Despite his stubbornness, he was aware he was the most vulnerable of the five of them and it was why Zack and Angeal kept a close eye on him. For some reason, his usual sharpness had waned, and he was rather slow on sensing upcoming attacks. Cloud had a thought it had something to do with pregnancy, but he wasn’t too entirely sure.

At last, they reached the reactor towering over them with the sun still high in the sky. Angeal nodded to the rest of them before they cautiously made their way up the metal staircase. They hadn’t even made it inside and Cloud was already exhausted from the trip. He wanted nothing more than to be done with the mission so he could return to town to get some rest. He felt Zack’s hand resting against his lower back in an attempt to steady him, and he appreciated the help.

The atmosphere felt more eerie when they stepped inside the reactor, and Cloud almost felt overwhelmed of the Mako in the area. To their right was a small map indicating the three floors of the reactor, the entrances and exits, and a simple directory of where everything was. Angeal turned to the others before speaking. “We’ll all spend one day on each floor so we don’t overexert ourselves. We’ll split up into 3 groups to cover more ground. Do not go onto another floor in advance. We’ll meet back here at 1700 hours,” He then pointed to the three separate paths before continuing. “Genesis, you’ll cover the west end, Sephiroth, you and Cloud will head towards the middle while Zack and I will cover the east end.”

While Cloud was a bit bummed, he could count on the silverette alpha with practically anything. Since their first encounter, he trusted Sephiroth, and even turned to him whenever Zack and Angeal weren’t available. For some reason, Sephiroth even allowed him in his flat whenever Cloud went into heat when he was alone. Cloud didn’t know if it was an obligation to protect his comrades or the silverette genuinely wanted to look out for him. Perhaps Sephiroth had a heart he didn’t see, and the thought made him more grateful.

Genesis disappeared with his hands placed behind his head as he stepped towards his designated path while Zack winked at the blonde before heading to the beta’s side. Cloud glanced over at the remaining SOLDIER who was already stepping down the middle staircase, and he quickly followed in a scamper.

The search was filled with silence as Cloud had expected as they inspected various rooms and halls, even checking to see if there were hidden passageways because they didn’t put anything past Shinra. Even though this was normal, he never really had a chance to talk to Sephiroth one-on-one, and he was normally afraid to because of the intimidating demeanor he gave off. He lowered his shoulders with a quiet sigh, glancing over at the silverette with his head buried in a book. “Hey Sephiroth, can I ask something?”

“Does it have to do with the mission?”

“Well, no,” Cloud responded sheepishly. “But it’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask for a while.”

There was silence and he couldn’t help but feel awkward. He lightly kicked the floor in discomfort with a grimace, thinking what he said was a bad idea before Sephiroth spoke again. “What is it?”

“Oh, um,” The omega took in a breath. “So, why do you let me crash at your place sometimes? You don’t usually do that for anyone else.”

He saw Sephiroth’s shoulders lower as he released a quiet sigh and closed the book in his hands. “Before I presented, I was taught that omegas needed to be protected at all costs, and I still believe that. There are times where they can’t protect themselves, and it’s up to the alphas to fill that role for them. You’re not an exception,” He waited for Cloud to potentially speak before he continued. “But you are a special case. I could understand why people were upset, but I thought as long as they were strong enough, anyone could join SOLDIER. If they didn’t want omegas, they should have implemented the rule,” Cloud couldn’t help but nod and wonder why it wasn’t a rule to begin with if people were so against it. He thought maybe they never expected an omega to even want to join, so what would be the point of creating a rule for something that wouldn’t happen? “I saw that you were struggling, and I believed you would think the same of me as you do with most of the company. So, I figured the best option was to let you come to me until I saw you in heat.”

Throughout the rest of that week, Cloud was hidden in Sephiroth’s apartment until his heat ended, and during that time, the silverette hadn’t laid a single finger on him, the closest he’s gotten was mere cuddling. But, he never tried to make a move on him unless Cloud approached him first, and even then, nothing serious had happened between them.

Cloud sighed with a smile, nodding to the silverette as a sign of thanks before continuing his search in silence. They continued their search for another few moments before moving on to another room. Despite the tension from the reactor, the atmosphere around them felt more pleasant; maybe it was because Cloud felt more at ease, but he wasn’t too entirely sure. Surprisingly, the investigation was going rather well, and they haven’t found anything that could be seen as suspicious, which was satisfying but concerning. Eventually, Cloud started to believe there was nothing to worry about and that Lazard was overreacting.

When the five of them came together for a lunch break, all of them had concluded there was nothing out of the ordinary. Genesis thought they were wasting their time and that there was no point in staying if they weren’t going to find anything, Sephiroth was questioning why they were there to begin with if nothing was wrong, Zack was thinking they were being stationed at the reactor for a while until they were told to go home, Cloud thought Lazard just wanted them out of his hair, and Angeal was the most optimistic by saying they would find something eventually because it was only the first day. The others beg to differ, but decided to stay another day. If everything seemed fine, they would return back to Shinra HQ to report.

Cloud felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders and leaned his head back to see Zack nuzzle him gently. “How was being with Sephiroth?”

“Pleasant actually,” Cloud sighed as a result as he leaned into the touch with closed eyes. “Turns out he’s not as cold-hearted as some people think.”

“You mean he actually feels something?”

The omega couldn’t help but chuckle at his alpha’s response. The two had turned in for the night after dinner and left the other three SOLDIERs to their devices: Genesis was out hunting down mutated creatures that were in the surrounding area, clearly unhappy with how the day went uneventfully, Sephiroth was preparing to keep watch for the night, and Angeal had stayed right where he was for a well-earned rest for his watch the day before. Despite the Mako, it was peaceful, and for once since they got there, Cloud felt at ease, and it wasn’t just because of Zack softly growling in his neck.

It wasn’t until he felt the ravenette cup his abdomen sweetly and heard the growling stop when he got concerned. “Are you okay?” Zack’s tone was low and filled with worry. “Nothing happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

Cloud fully turned around to face the alpha and pressed light kisses along his jaw to which Zack responded by kissing him fully. It sent sparks through them both, and Cloud almost yelped in surprised when hands had grabbed his waist and further pulling him on Zack’s lap. He cursed to the gods for the heat he felt pooling in his gut, and he pulled away with a frown. Zack couldn’t help but smirk. “I could have sworn you said yesterday that you didn’t want to do anything.” He said smugly.

“Shut up, you,” Cloud’s response only made Zack chuckle and Cloud’s face turned beet red as a result before he averted his gaze. “It’s your fault I’m like this.”

“I know, I know,” Zack’s grip had lightened, pressing his thumbs against the blonde’s hips. “You want me to take care of you?”

“You better, _alpha_.” Cloud growled the pet name before he was tossed carelessly on his back, and Zack had hands all over him in a matter of minutes. Cloud had to tell himself to keep quiet because he knew for a fact the walls were as thin as paper, and the others would know exactly what they were up to. If they were alone, it would be a different story, but Cloud didn’t want to live with the embarrassment despite Zack trying to coax him into moaning. It was almost beginning to work. Almost.

* * *

“Cloud, you’ll be with me today,” Angeal announced once they reached the second floor of the reactor. “Sephiroth, you’ll be with Genesis investigating the east end, and Zack will see to the middle. We’ll meet at the same time we did yesterday.”

Once again, another day without his alpha, but Cloud could deal being with the beta. He was the one Cloud normally turned to when Zack wasn’t available, and Angeal happily accepted him with open arms. Angeal was the one who gave each other them the final push to start their relationship whether he was trying to help them out or he wanted to stop the sexual tension surrounding them. Angeal knew what to say and when to say it, and he had been praised by Shinra as being one of the most strategic in the company. He had quickly risen the ranks due to intelligence rather than brute strength alone. He was trustful and always found the middle ground when it came to arguments. It’s what people admired about him, and it’s why he’s so popular.

“So, you and Zack have fun last night?” The question caused Cloud to almost choke on his breath and stutter with a flushed face. He shot his head towards the older ravenette with wide eyes filled with confusion. Angeal smiled before turning back to the bookshelf he was searching. “I don’t want to be that guy who said he could hear you, but I could hear you at times.”

“That bastard,” Cloud groaned and hid his face in his hands in shame. “He knows what he does to me, and he takes advantage of every second of it.”

“And whose fault is that?” Cloud couldn’t help but glare at him, but Angeal knew he wasn’t serious. “Speaking of the two of you, have you started making preparations?”

“Not yet. We want to take our time,” Cloud replied with a stretch before he peeked under a pile of scattered papers near a desk. “We have another 7 months before all hell breaks loose so we’re not rushing.”

“Those 7 months will fly by, and the little one will be here before you know it.”

Angeal crossed his arms with a calm smirk, and Cloud couldn’t help but nod before his smile faded and a troubled look appeared on his face. “Hey Angeal, can I ask you a favor?”

“What is it?” The beta lifted a confused eyebrow and saw the omega twiddle his fingers with furrowed brows.

Cloud sighed before responding. “If anything happened to me on this mission, say I was put in a coma because of something something Mako, but the baby isn’t in any sort of danger-”

“Cloud, what are you getting at?”

“I want you to promise that no matter what, you wouldn’t let Hojo or Hollander anywhere _near_ our baby,” Cloud almost growled out, but there was fear in his tone as he spoke. “I want you to make sure it doesn’t turn into a human science experiment.”

“Cloud-”

“Please, Angeal,” Cloud’s voice shook and he pulled himself closer to the beta, hiding his face in the other’s chest and balling his hands into fists. He knew something was going to happen, and he had a feeling he wouldn’t make it through the mission unscathed; he didn’t think anyone would, but compared to the others, he was at a disadvantage. “Please.”

Angeal had lowered his head for a moment to glance at the blonde before reaching up to pet the spikes in his hair to sooth him. “Alright, I promise.”

“You’ll look after Zack too?”

“I’ll look after Zack too.”

Cloud’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled contently before he pulled away with slight tears in his eyes, mentally cursing at his hormones for the crying. Sighing in relief, he nodded as a sign of thanks before returning to where he was searching, still anxious about the endless possibilities of what could go wrong, but he was less nervous about it. He had stopped imagining the worst and started thinking that maybe, just maybe, nothing could go wrong.

But the one thing Cloud didn’t want was something happening to Zack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day had ended the same as the previous had, and the group had less of a reason to stay in Modeoheim as the hours passed. The only difference was there was Mako seeping through the walls of a science lab. While Genesis didn’t think much of it and concluded it was because of how old the reactor was, Sephiroth suggested following where the Mako was coming from and seeing if it could potentially be hazardous.

Cloud had been slightly jittery after the conversation, worried that it had only confirmed his fears of something going wrong. He was wondering how this could all end up and what it could mean: Why didn’t they find anything the day before? Where did the rumors of the reactor come from? Was this just a coincidence or did Lazard have something planned? Cloud didn’t have the right answer, but he was also nervous to find out the truth. Maybe he was overthinking it, or maybe he wasn’t.

Cloud was sitting a few ways away from the rest of the men with his knees bunched to his chest with a pen and notepad in his hands. Genesis was at the front gate preparing for his turn to keep watch for the night while Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth were chatting in the plaza. His shoulders were relaxed as he leaned against the wall with half-lid eyes and bringing the pen to his lips in contemplation. He tilted his head slightly with a sigh, deep in thought as to what to write. Cloud re-positioned himself to sit cross-legged, and the notepad was moved to his lap.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Cloudy?” Cloud almost didn’t see Zack approaching him, spotting Angeal and Sephiroth going their separate ways. Zack proceeded to sit next to him and peer at what was written on the paper. “A letter?”

“A letter to Mom,” The blonde corrected. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Speaking of which, does she know that you’re pregnant?”

“I sent her a letter a couple weeks ago about it. Haven’t heard from her since,” The omega slouched with a content gaze. “But I don’t need a response. As long as she gets it, that’s okay with me.” Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Cloud couldn’t help but lean into the embrace with a smile. The couple sat in silence, feeling the light breeze against their faces, and there a bright, orange hue in the sky due to the sun setting in the distance. For once, Cloud felt they didn’t need to worry about anything with how calm the air was. Zack’s hand had moved from his shoulder to his hip as Cloud continued to write his letter with a warm smile on his face.

Once the moon had risen and there wasn’t enough light, Cloud decided he would finish the letter on their way back to Midgar as he followed Zack into the house to get some sleep. Angeal and Sephiroth had already disappeared, and Genesis was currently pouting from his spot at the gate. Cloud simply rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him, leaving behind the open air, the rustling grass, and the peaceful feeling that had disappeared in his chest.

* * *

Cloud kept towards the rear of the group, clinging to Zack as the group investigated the Mako-covered walls of the lab, noticing the scattered books and papers that littered the desks and shelves so much, the floor could barely be seen through it all. He held onto the back of the ravenette’s shirt in an attempt to pull himself closer, eventually hugging his arm with unease. Just seeing the Mako seep through the cracks made Cloud feel intimidated, and he watched cautiously as Sephiroth tore down the wall. The five of them were taken aback at the Mako that dripped in the space behind the wall and noticed a ladder leading to a lower floor. “Well, this is new,” Angeal spoke with a lifted eyebrow. “Let’s see where it leads.”

One by one, the SOLDIERs slowly stepped down the ladder, and Cloud couldn’t stop the fear appearing on his face the lower they went. There was an occasional low rumble around them that seemed to get louder the closer they got, probably due to the machinery in the reactor. The thickness of the smell of Mako was making him dizzy, and he was sure he wasn’t the only one: Zack kept rubbing at his eyes, Angeal had a hand over his nose and was climbing down the ladder with one hand, Genesis shuddered every once in a while, but Sephiroth was the only one who wasn’t bothered. “How are you not overwhelmed?” Zack asked with a lifted eyebrow. “There’s Mako everywhere.”

“You regular SOLDIERs are humans showered in Mako,” Was the silverette’s response, keeping his head turn towards their destination. “Enhanced, but still human.”

“What about you?” Angeal piped up. “What makes you different?”

There was a pause before Sephiroth responded. “Unlike the rest of you, I was already born with Mako in my veins. So, I guess being around this much Mako doesn’t exactly bother me.”

“So, are you some sort of alien or something?”

“Don’t say that,” Cloud snapped despite the glare Genesis was giving him as he turned his attention back to the silverette alpha. “Don’t listen to him, Seph. You’re human no matter what.”

“Right…” Sephiroth sounded unsure, and Cloud wanted to say something that could make him feel better, but decided against it as he wouldn’t know how the alpha would react.

A furious shaking interrupted their conversation, and they noticed the ladder slowly beginning to pull itself from the wall, attempting to plummet to the bottom of the reactor. Cloud held onto the ladder as tightly as he could and yelped when he felt the bar he was latched onto give way and break, causing him to lose his balance and slip from where he stood. He outstretched his arm in hopes of grabbing another bar to stop him, but he wasn’t close enough. “Cloud!” He heard Angeal yell through the rumbles.

An instant later, he saw Zack jump from his position above him, wrapping a protective arm around him and reaching forward to grab the side of the ladder, eventually stopping them both from falling to their deaths. Despite being safe for the time being, Cloud still held onto him with a fearful gaze as Zack petted him with one hand and trailed soothing kisses along his cheek and jawline. “I got you, babe. You’re okay. Just breathe.”

“Are you both alright!?” Angeal’s voice was audible but slightly faint, which told them both how far they had fallen.

“We’re fine!” Zack called back as he felt Cloud thankfully start to relax in his arms before looking down to see how much farther they had to go before they reached the end. “I can see the entryway from here! Cloud and I will wait for you at the bottom!” He glanced back at the omega currently nuzzling him. “Breathe, Cloud. Stress isn’t good for you or the baby. We’re okay.” He gave Cloud a few pecks on his lips, although the last one lingered for a moment before guiding him towards the bottom of the ladder.

As they got closer, Zack noticed the Mako that had pooled around the floor and realized it was up to their ankles when they got off the ladder. Cloud couldn’t help but shroud away at what they saw in the doorway. “Zack.”

“Yeah, I know. This doesn’t look good.”

Before them was a large group of mutated creatures prowling the area and lapping up the Mako on the floor. They weren’t sure if the creatures would leave them be or not, but they had doubts. Zack spotted another archway from the corner of his eye and thought they could make a hasty escape if they were outnumbered. He heard the rest of the group step down the ladder, and he feared they might provoke the mutants and start an unnecessary fight.

Unfortunately, they weren’t given an option to flee as the animals swiftly noticed their presence and charged towards them. Cloud readied his sword for an attack before seeing Masamune being thrown towards three of them, killing them instantly. He and Zack turned their heads to see the other SOLDIERs approach them with their weapons drawn. “This is bad,” Angeal commented as another rumble struck them. “Who knows what they’ve been doing before we got here.”

“The earthquakes are getting more frequent,” Cloud struck down another two as he spoke. “Are they the cause of it?”

“I wouldn’t say they’re the sole problem, but maybe.” Zack dodged another lunge as more creatures continued to dart towards them with snarls. However, a large earthquake caused them to freeze and whimper for a moment before turning on their heels and running.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Genesis asked, annoyed at the Mako slowly rising up his legs.

An alarm went off nearby, and a loud clanging was heard above them. The five dodged out of the way as a piece of the ladder they climbed plummeted towards them, splashing in the Mako and allowing it to continue rising. “Let’s get out of here before it’s too late!” Angeal yelled over the alarm and ran towards the archway leading towards a potential exit.

Loud crashes were heard around them, and it wasn’t long before they realized the still-operated emergency doors were slamming shut. It only caused them to quicken their pace, although Cloud found himself running slower and slower. He cursed loudly because of his pregnancy reminding him at the worst time. His eyes widened as he glanced up to see the door above him lowering itself. Cloud forced himself to run faster, knowing he wouldn’t make it unless he did, until he saw Zack grab his arm and practically throw him to the other side. The blonde's eyes widened as Zack gave him a soft smile before the door slammed shut. “No!” Cloud banged his fists on the door with tears swelling in his eyes. “Zack!”

“Cloud, we have to go!” Angeal tugged on his shoulder as he nodded to Sephiroth and Genesis to keep going, knowing it wouldn’t be long before the reactor potentially exploded.

“I’m not leaving without my alpha!” Cloud snapped at him angrily, his face twisted with fear and anxiety, before he turned back around and started attacking the door with his sword, hoping in some way, it would open. Angeal only sighed with a regretful gaze, muttering an apology, before hoisting Cloud in the air and carrying him away into the next hall before the door closed. He ignored the pregnant omega that was currently sobbing and screaming, attempting to get out of the beta’s arms as hard as he could. Cloud had an arm stretched out as he continued calling out his alpha’s name. Distress pooled from his lips and despite continuously demanding Angeal to turn around, he was ignored.

There was a bright flash, and both Angeal and Cloud were blown back from the impact of the explosion, and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The thick, Mako-filled smoke enveloped Modeoheim and its surrounding area, and it was the first thing to greet Cloud as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was dizzy and there was a pounding in his skull that wouldn’t fade. He struggled to keep himself upright on his forearms, getting into a coughing fit as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes that were already red and puffy from the desperate crying. Cloud lifted his head, barely able to make out the flames from the reactor that sat in front of him. He was covered in Mako and it seeped in the dirt underneath him. Once it overwhelmed his nose, Cloud vomited on the spot, shuddering and holding himself close. The air was hot to the point where he felt he was suffocating, but there was one thing running through his mind: Zack.

Cloud struggled to get on his feet, although his legs gave way and he collapsed onto his side with a wince. He sniffed the air, trying to find at least some sort of trace of his alpha’s scent through the Mako, and crawled to wherever it led. He didn’t know where the others were, but he knew Sephiroth and Genesis were farther than the rest of them, so he was confident nothing had happened to them. Angeal had disappeared in the blast, and he was probably searching for Cloud at the moment. But Cloud didn’t want to focus on them, not when he had a missing husband.

His eyes narrowed onto a silhouette, and relief washed over him when he saw a familiar nest of black hair. Without wasting a second, Cloud crawled as fast as he could despite the occasional fall, although his smile faded when he noticed the state the other SOLDIER was in: while there were only a few burns, Zack was completely drenched in Mako, blood was running down the side of his face, and there was a deep gash in his left leg. Cloud thought it would be a lot worse, but it didn’t calm his nerves. He brought one of Zack’s hands to his cheek and nuzzled it; despite the Mako, his scent was still there. Somewhat faint, but it was still there, and it was still Zack’s.

Cloud’s voice was still hoarse from the shouting and screaming, but he still cried. He hugged Zack’s arm tightly as tears ran down his cheeks, relieved that the alpha was alive, but scared as to whether Zack would stay that way or if he would ever wake up. Cloud collapsed on top of him, hiding his face in his chest and was comforted by the sound of his heartbeat. He curled up and closed his eyes with shaky breaths as he heard faint footsteps. Cloud opened one of his eyes to see Angeal approach him with a somber gaze. He got on one knee and squeezed the blonde’s shoulder. “Cloud, come on.”

“But Angeal,” Cloud held a tighter grip on the alpha as he spoke. “He’s alive.”

“I know,” Angeal’s hand had gained a firmer hold. “But Cloud, we have to go.”

“No,” He felt the beta grab his arm with a tug, and after the second tug, he snagged it away. Angeal sighed before wrapping arms around his torso and attempting to lifted him off the ground. “No, Angeal!” Cloud began to jerk himself out of the ravenette’s arms and kick his legs. Angeal almost dropped him on the spot, but Cloud clung to his alpha as tight as he could. “I don’t want to leave him. Don’t make me leave him.”

Angeal glanced around with hands on his hips, frowning at the omega on the ground. He had a feeling Sephiroth had already contacted Shinra, and knowing their track record, they could be at Modeoheim in minutes. The longer they were in this fog, the worse off they were going to be. Angeal was positive there wouldn’t be that many repercussions because they were in SOLDIER, but Cloud was a different case. His eyes filled with sorrow as he sighed. “Sorry, Cloud.” He bent down to roughly clutch the nape of Cloud’s neck, watching him freeze up and go limp in his hold. It was something that only applied to omegas; if the nape of their neck had been grabbed, all of their nerves are inactive for an hour, causing them to be temporarily paralyzed. It was a tactic alphas used to force omegas to comply with their needs or when the situation need omegas to calm down. Angeal held the blonde bridal style as he took one last look at Zack before turning on his heel, listening to Cloud’s quiet sobs.

The Shinra military had already arrived when they were halfway down the path back to town, and Angeal had briefly explained to them what happened. He soon watched a pair of them carry Zack’s body on a stretcher, causing Cloud to cry out for him as a result. Angeal trailed fingers along his hairline to calm him down, but the effort was futile.

The four SOLDIERs were in the back of a truck back to Midgar, and Cloud was curled up in Angeal’s lap in silence save for a few sniffles. He hid his face from Sephiroth and Genesis, and while they weren’t told, they had a general idea as to what happened. Eventually, Cloud went into another coughing fit, almost vomiting again at once point, and that made Angeal worry.

The news about Modeoheim spread like wildfire around Midgar, and most people wondered if Shinra handled it properly and wondered why it exploded. Some wondered it wasn’t taken care of when it was being built, others thought the systems were malfunctioning and the Mako made it worse, and some believed it had been tampered with. Nevertheless, Shinra got heavy criticism because of it, and the criticism grew when they realized they sent a pregnant omega on the mission. People were furious at Shinra for allowing any potential harm to come to Cloud, saying that they were grateful he was still alive and they were risking the literal future generation of SOLDIER.

Cloud had stayed in the hospital wing for two weeks to recover from the smoke inhalation. He was lucky it wasn’t normal smoke or else there would be serious health hazards for himself and the baby, especially because he was still in the first trimester. He stayed to get the remaining toxins removed from his body, had a few more tests run on him, and stayed for another few days to make sure he was completely okay. He was especially grateful that he was being examined by a doctor who knew a thing or two about Mako energy instead of the mad scientists he feared of poking and prodding at him. Cloud had been getting visits from random citizens of Midgar, his former friends in the infantry, but Angeal had stayed with him the longest until visiting hours ended, helping him take care of himself and making sure he ate. Whenever he got the chance, Cloud would ask about Zack’s condition, and every time he asked, he got the same answer: no changes. He couldn’t help but feel worried, but Angeal was there to reassure him that no changes meant nothing terrible had happened to the alpha.

When Cloud was released and returned to his flat, the first thing he did was rummage through the closet with anything akin to Zack’s scent. He threw on one of the ravenette’s hoodies and curled on the couch with a place of microwaved pizza topped with mac and cheese and caramel syrup, something that would make normal people gag at the thought, but to Cloud, it was something he deserved after the stress he had been dealing with. It wasn’t until he got back to Midgar when he realized how much he hadn’t been eating. While he was in the hospital wing, he scarfed down as much food as he could, and when he returned home, he had already eaten five plates of meals of the most absurd food combinations. Cloud felt a bit of shame for not taking care of himself better, and he knew there was no excuse for it.

While Cloud was recovering, he had received a letter from his mother giving her concerns about the Modeoheim incident while also ecstatic about his pregnancy. Most of the letter was her rambling about how excited she was to be a grandmother, and it made Cloud smile as a result. She told him Nibelheim’s reaction, and as Cloud expected, it was the same mixed reactions he had gotten from the people of Midgar except the people of Nibelheim didn’t think Cloud was sleeping around. There was a small portion of the letter that seemed to be in a different handwriting, and Cloud knew it belonged to his childhood friend, Tifa. She only wrote a paragraph, but it was a paragraph telling him how life had changed since he left, how she was doing, her worries about him, and offering to be the godmother of his child. It wasn’t much, but it meant more to Cloud than he could imagine.

There was a knock from the front door, and Cloud slowly stepped towards it and looked through the peephole, happy and confused to see Angeal waiting in the hall. He opened the door with a tilted head. “Is something the matter?”

Angeal had his arms crossed with a lowered gaze, although his shoulders were relaxed and he looked more at ease. He gave Cloud a smile as he leaned against the doorframe. “We’re being sent to Costa De Sol for a vacation after what went down in Modeoheim.”

“Who are you referring to as _we_?”

“All 1st Class SOLDIERs,” Cloud couldn’t help but frown. It meant he would have to run into Genesis for however long they were there. He also wondered why it took Shinra this long to do something for them considering the incident happened a month ago. Although, he was grateful none of them have been sent on any missions since then. Cloud folded his hands on his stomach as Angeal continued. “Our living accommodations will be taken care of by the company, and we’ll be there for a week.”

“Should I start packing my things?” Cloud asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“We leave tomorrow, but I would recommend it,” Cloud sighed as a result, taking a moment before nodding. He was about to close the door until Angeal grabbed his wrist. “Hey, do you want me to stay with you tonight? I know it’s hard being alone right now.”

Cloud shook his head with a soft smile and pulled away. “No thanks. I’ve gotten sort of used to it after a few weeks. I’ll be okay.”

Angeal pursed his lips and frowned, but nodded, muttering a good night before stepping down the hall back to his own flat. Cloud closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy head, averting his eyes towards the ground as the sunset illuminated the room. He slid to the floor, pulling Zack’s hood over his head and curling up as best as he could to make sure Zack’s scent reached his nose. “Well little guy, it’s just the two of us for now,” He muttered to his stomach sweetly. “I don’t know when Daddy will wake up, but I hope it’s soon. He desperately wants to meet you.”

He got off of the floor to grab a blanket from the bedroom and returned to the couch to continue watching TV, grabbing the bowl of rice and chocolate syrup that had been neglected temporarily from the coffee table. He leaned against a pillow, half-lid eyes not looking away from the screen as he ate and relaxed his shoulders.

Once nightfall hit, the TV was turned off, and Cloud was preparing his bag for his sudden vacation. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, not knowing if he should overpack but decided to go for it anyway in case something could happen. Cloud honestly didn’t know what to expect; he hadn’t interacted with the public in a while, and he wasn’t too exactly sure if reactions towards him were positive or negative. But he knew he could handle it if it’s something he’s had to deal with for the past 2 years he had been in SOLDIER.

Cloud crawled into bed and nuzzled the pillow underneath him. Even though the sheets were warm, the bed felt empty, and his back felt cool and airy; he had a hard time sleeping because of it. Cloud could be under multiple layers of covers, he could even be wrapped in a blanket burrito, but he wouldn’t feel comfortable, and fatigue would lull him to sleep anyway. He knew it would be the same situation until Zack recovered. Maybe he should have taken Angeal’s offer to stay with him, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the same. Nevertheless, Cloud felt his eyes fall shut, his head went limp, and his thoughts were drowned out by sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Costa De Sol was a widespread tourist attraction across the Planet. It was a place that always felt like summertime even if the weather was cold, so it was a great destination for anyone wanting to get away no matter what time of the year it was. This was something a lot of people appreciated, but they also found it suspiciously weird. Scientists have travelled there occasionally to figure out why the weather was so completely different from the rest of the Planet, wondering what sort of climate change could have caused the phenomenon and how it could affect the rest of the environment. Unfortunately for their discoveries, nothing seemed to be wrong with the plants and animals, and it seemed as though the Planet was thriving regardless. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop them from trying.

Cloud leaned against the umbrella he sat under, eyes glued to the book he was reading, ignoring those who passed by him as they either headed towards the ocean or back to their hotel rooms for rest. He didn’t know where the rest of the SOLDIERs ran off to, but he wasn’t too worried about them, knowing they could figure out whatever shenanigans they get involved in. His sunglasses sat on top of his head and he had a small bag at his side to give him something to do because he knew for a fact he wasn’t swimming.

For the most part, no one had come over to bother him. He had received a few glares and concerning glances, and one or two people had come over to talk to him, albeit it was nothing more than brief comments. However, he was never exactly harassed, and for that he was grateful; he didn’t need people belittling him when he wasn’t in the best state of mind, but that didn’t stop them from saying something to get on his nerves.

Cloud noticed a presence above him, and he lifted his head to see Sephiroth looming over him, holding what looked to be a small smoothie. Cloud blinked in surprise as it was gently handed to him. “You looked like you need this,” Sephiroth spoke in a low tone as he took the spot next to him. “And I thought you would want some company.”

“Thanks.” Cloud’s shoulders relaxed and he set his book aside to pick up later. He hummed in delight at the drink, peering at a few couples that walked along the beach with half-lid eyes. He felt jealousy and sadness grow in his chest, and he lowered his gaze to the sand with a pout, the straw limping against his bottom lip.

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow with crossed arms. “Are you alright?”

Cloud averted his gaze and set the smoothie next to his bag. “My emotional support alpha, the love of my life, is in a coma where he might not wake up from, one of your best friends wants me dead, and about half of the Planet population hates me because I’m in SOLDIER. So, why would I be alright?”

“You’re calmer than you should be,” Sephiroth replied. “A bit frantic, but still calm.”

“So, you want me to keep crying all the time?” Cloud picked up his book again, and the silverette alpha noticed the topic of the book was pregnancy. He was about to speak until the blonde continued. “Crying and throwing a tantrum isn’t gonna wake up Zack, and the only good it’ll do is give me a migraine and cause a miscarriage.”

Cloud brought the book to his chest with a sigh, curling up and resting his chin on his knees and gazing at the horizon, sadness continuing to swell in his eyes. He slouched against the umbrella and closed his eyes before feeling a hand stroke his hair gently. Sephiroth had given him a gentle smile -something Cloud had never seen before and it caused him to look bewildered- and the hand that was petting him moved to his shoulder. “It doesn’t seem like you’ve given up, though. That book is proof of it.”

Cloud blushed furiously and turned his head with a scoff. “I-I’m only getting ready,” He stuttered with a lowered head. “I’d rather not be unprepared in case I have to raise it alone.”

The response only made Sephiroth’s smirk widen with a chuckle as Cloud chugged the rest of the smoothie in embarrassment. He glared back at the silverette for another minute before he burst into a fit of giggles, feeling his negative feelings begin to drift away, and he felt at ease with himself.

“So, what if Sephiroth is the baby daddy?”

Both of their ears perked up at a rather loud conversation, and they turned to see two betas a few ways away from them, grimacing as a result. The brunette beta shook his head. “No way. He’s the great Sephiroth. There’s no way he would be so easily seduced by an omega. That’s not like him.”

“True, but who’s to say they haven’t slept with each other before?”

Cloud couldn’t help but shroud away and Sephiroth got to his feet with a frown, not looking back at the omega as he stepped away. Cloud frowned with a lowered gaze; they were doing it on purpose to aggravate them, and he knew it, but they probably thought Sephiroth didn’t care about the rumors. That couldn’t have been farther from the truth. The rumors about Cloud spread to the rest of SOLDIER and its affiliated staff. Those who believed them had less respect for the members than the rest of the population; some went so far as to accuse them of sleeping with Cloud to begin with when they went out in public, attempting to belittle them about being swayed so easily by an omega. While the rumors had died down after a while, it didn’t stop them completely.

“No matter where you go, people are talking about you.”

Cloud turned around to see a familiar redhead approach him with crossed arms. Her usual deadpan face was enough for Cloud to smile despite the two betas still talking about him. “Nice to see you, Cissnei.”

Cissnei only smirked as she made her way to his side, pursing her lips at the duo with half-lid eyes. “It seems that betas are also not exempted from not wanting change.”

“Tell me about it,” Cloud lifted an eyebrow. “Why are you here anyway, Cissnei?”

“Turks got a free vacation,” She shrugged while placing a hand on her hip and pointing to a pair in front of them. “Reno and Rude are taking advantage of it.”

Cloud turned to see the red-head beta in question sprinting across the shore and pulling his alpha partner along with him by the wrist with a wide grin plastered across his face. Rude wore a pleasant smirk and snorted when he saw Reno almost trip over his feet. Cloud tilted his head at the two of them and pointed. “So, they’re mated, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Were they trying to hide it?”

“Reno wasn’t.” Relationships between alphas and betas weren’t frowned upon, but it wasn’t a pair people normally accepted, especially if it was between two men. Reno and Rude weren’t an exception even though they were a few of the most highly respected Turks in the company. Cloud suspected that was the reason Rude was trying to hide their courtship, but since Reno was so eccentric and loud, it was no wonder people caught on they were mated. Although, no one in the company said anything about it for whatever reason.

Cissnei twirled a lock of hair as her gaze averted towards the ground. “By the way, I was able to get some intel on Zack.”

“And?” Cloud’s head shot up in anticipation, eyes widened with a nervous gaze.

“There haven’t been any changes, but he’s stable if that makes you feel any better,” The turk shifted her weight and crossed her arms once again. “I told the doctors to call you if anything happened,” Cloud was about to speak until she interrupted him. “And no, there are normal doctors checking up on him and not Professor Hojo and Hollander.”

“Thank Gaia.” Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. If Hojo or Hollander were the ones looking after him, Cloud knew for a fact they would try to experiment on him. The image of the two poking needles in the alpha’s skin made him shudder, and he didn’t want to think about the end result.

The sun had started to set, and most of the tourists had already gone home or back to their rooms. Cloud stood at the shore with his hands behind his back, allowing the waves to wash over his feet as he gazed out at the horizon with half-lid eyes. He tugged on the back of his tank top with a tilted head, watching the sun lower itself into the ocean. There was a light breeze in the air and Cloud adjusted his sunglasses to make sure they didn’t fly off his head.

“You doing okay?” A voice spoke behind him, and he turned his head to see Angeal approach him with a smile and crossed arms. He ruffled Cloud’s hair gently and his hand was pushed away with a chuckle. “You seem a lot more relaxed now.”

“I heard some stuff that made me feel better,” Cloud informed as he lowered his head to gaze at his now developing baby bump (He was thankful no one was able to tell unless they looked close enough) and pulled at his shirt once again. “Zack’s in stable condition and I’m super glad the mad scientists aren’t watching him.”

“With that info, it’s no wonder you look happier.”

Cloud hummed in approval as his gaze softened. “I’m thinking about what could happen if Zack never woke up. Trying to prepare myself for it. We had all of these plans with scheduling and what was gonna happen when I actually have the baby, and how we were gonna protect it and-” He cut himself off to give himself time to breathe. “It was something private, and I’m not sure how to go about it if he never wakes up.”

“You’re scared,” Cloud couldn’t help but flinch at the word, but he nodded in silence. Angeal sighed and turned to the ocean, slumping his shoulders with pursed lips. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you, Cloud,” The blonde’s ears perked up as the beta held in a breath. “In Modeoheim, when Zack and I were checking out the reactor, he told me to look out for you if anything happened to him. And…” He trailed off with an averted gaze.

“And?” Apparently, Zack had the same mindset he did, which wasn’t surprisingly to say the least, but it comforted Cloud knowing the alpha put his well-being over his own. Still, he didn’t like how selfless Zack could be at times and wished the ravenette took more care of himself.

Angeal scratched the back of his head sheepishly before responding. “If he died, he wanted me to father your child.”

There was silence, and Angeal looked over to the blonde to see tears in his eyes as a response. They trailed down his face as he wiped his eyes. “That bastard alpha,” He sniffed with an airy chuckle. “He needs to have more faith in himself if he keeps thinking he won’t make it. It’s not good for either of us.”

He soon burst into a fit of sobs and Angeal held him close as he cried. Cloud buried his face in the beta’s shoulder and clung to his arms, almost collapsing on the spot as the ravenette gently stroke his hair and give him comforting nuzzles. Cloud clung to the other tightly, tears pouring down his cheeks as he continued to babble, although Angeal couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he reassured him regardless.

After a while, the sobbing had faded into light sniffles. Angeal pulled away to cup Cloud’s cheeks and wipe away his remaining tears. Cloud intertwined their fingers and pulled them away with a lowered gaze. Angeal only smiled and tugged on his arm, asking if he wanted to go back inside. Cloud nodded and the two of them stepped away from the shore with the beta leading the way back to the inn as the sun completely set into the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cloud never visits the slums often. Most of the people living in the slums aren’t fans of Shinra, some of them outright hate Shinra for their living conditions and would do terrorize anyone associated with them. Of course, not everyone acted like this, most notably the people in Sector 6 or 7 because of their ties to Shinra being the only thing keeping their businesses running.

Cloud leaned against a wall with crossed arms as he watched a group of children on the playground outside the Sector 7 slums, eyes briefly glancing over at a brunette teen heading towards him with a small flower cart. Cloud waved as she approached him with a smile. “It’s nice to see you,” She said happily. “How have you been?”

“Well, a lot happened.” Cloud scratched the back of his head with an averted gaze.

The girl lowered her head sadly with a soft gaze, although the smile stayed on her face regardless. She lifted her chin a moment later to face him. “Well, he’ll bounce back. It takes more than an explosion to kill Zack.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Aerith.”

Aerith had met both him and Zack on separate occasions. While Zack fell through the roof of a church in Sector 6 and almost collapsed on top of her, Cloud ran into her during patrol and escorted her back home after there was a scuffle on the plate. It was rare for them to meet a female omega living in the slums and they were impressed that she’s managed to survive since she presented. Nevertheless, they became fast friends and visited her whenever they had the chance.

Aerith parked the cart next to her and leaned against the wall next to Cloud. “So, have you thought of what you’re going to do without him?”

“Little bit. Still working out some stuff though,” Cloud replied. “I have more time now that I’m officially off duty.”

Two months had passed since the Modeoheim incident; that’s how long it has been since Zack went into a coma. To Cloud, it only felt like a week, and it scared him with how much time went by so quickly. He had to admit Angeal had a point about how less time he actually has to prepare. Although everything was going well, he couldn’t help but feel worried about what could happen to him. Of course, he had briefed the beta on his future plans, and he was more help than Cloud could have imagined, but in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think something was going to go wrong with the pregnancy. If complications were to happen, there would be no doubt he would be whisked away to the science department -since for some reason, there were no obstetricians in Shinra (Cloud guessed the President never thought of this sort of situation) and those that were in Midgar were private- and Gaia knows what would be done to him.

“I heard you have a friend helping you out.” Aerith spoke with a tilted head.

“He’s the godfather actually,” Cloud said proudly with both hands on his hips and a smirk before lowering his head sheepishly. “He’s been helping me take care of myself since the incident. I’ve even let him help me with what we’re gonna get.”

“If you want, I could help out too,” Aerith offered as she pulled herself off the wall. “If you’re busy, I could babysit.”

“I’ll keep you posted if the position is up for grabs.” Cloud pushed himself away from the wall and stretched, waving to the brunette before he stepped away and proceeded to make his way to the train that led to the plate. He sighed with a lowered head, ignoring the occasional stare he got when he passed the streets of the slums in Sector 7. Cloud placed his hands behind his back with a lifted head, gazing at the plate above and wondering if the citizens who lived on top knew of the conditions of the slums. While he was grateful for his own living accommodations, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.

A flurry of gunshots rang out from behind him, and Cloud immediately jerked his head to see a large alpha with dark skin charging towards him with a glare, aiming his gun arm directly at the blonde. Cloud took a few steps back with a fearful yet confused gaze before he darted away, trying to get as much space between him and the man as possible. “Come back here, Shinra lapdog!”

 _That knotheaded alpha!_ Cloud thought furiously as he scurried through various paths to the best of his ability. _Is his sense of smell working!?_ The gunfire continued, and a few pedestrians were already clearing the area and escaping into their homes and shops. Cloud grew more confused as the chase went on, but his eyes widened partially when he sniffed the jacket he wore. _Shit. This is Zack’s. He must think I’m an alpha. But, he shouldn’t. Has he been living under a rock this whole time?_

Cloud yelped in pain at a bullet that grazed his ear, hearing the whistle of the train getting closer. He continued to run, for once thankful for the super speed he was granted when he entered SOLDIERs, although he knew he shouldn’t be running. Cloud spotted the doors to the train car, tapping into his SOLDIER speed once again and practically jumping into the car before the doors slammed shut. He caught his breath for a moment before turning his head to see the alpha stomping his foot on the ground and cursing loudly as the train pulled away. Cloud crawled onto the nearest seat and threw his head back with a relieved sigh. He lowered his gaze and gently cupped his slightly swollen torso. “You okay, little guy? Sorry about that.” He brought a hand to his injured ear after feeling blood drip on his shoulder, grimacing at the sight of it on his fingers. But since it wasn’t a serious wound, Cloud figured he would treat it when he got back to Sector Zero.

When Cloud returned to the SOLDIER floor, he was surprised to see Angeal waiting for him at the elevator. The beta’s eyes widened when he saw blood and immediately pulled Cloud’s face in for a closer look. “What happened?”

“Some alpha just started chasing after me cause I was part of Shinra,” Cloud removed his hand, reassuring the other he was fine before he stepped down the hall. “I don’t know if he was blind or what, but he apparently didn’t see that I had gotten fat.”

“Cloud, you’re not fat.”

Cloud lifted his shirt with a scowl as a response, partially growling at him with furrowed brows and a pout. The swell was more noticeable than it had been in the previous month, although if they didn’t know about the pregnancy, they would only assume Cloud had gained weight, which didn’t exactly comfort him if it was said to his face. Not to mention there was a major shift in his mood swings, although they were tame for the most part save for the occasional outburst.

Cloud pulled his shirt back down with a huff and turned on his heel with a lifted head, keys clutched in his hand as he stood in front of his flat. Angeal ruffled his hair gently and gave him a comforting smile before pulling him close. “Come on. I’ll fix you your favorite meal.”

“I’d like that.” Cloud smiled and led him into the apartment, flopping onto the couch with a loud sigh, throwing his head back as he watched the beta enter the kitchen with a chuckle. He closed his eyes and nuzzled one of the pillows, curling up to the best of his ability in order to forget the ordeal he went through.

* * *

Cloud pouted with a glare as the door to the hospital wing was practically slammed in front of his face. He huffed his breath and slouched to the floor with crossed arms and a lowered head. He bit the corner of his lip with a growl, contemplating whether or not he should sneak in when the doctors were away. Cloud groaned and hid his face in his hands in frustration.

“You don’t look happy.” He peeked through his fingers to see Sephiroth glancing down at him with a lifted eyebrow and a hand on his hip, confused as to why Cloud was sitting in the middle of the hall.

Cloud sighed and stood to his feet with pursed lips. “They won’t let me see him,” He muttered sadly. “No matter how many times I ask, they brush it off and push me away.”

“Do you know the reason?” Sephiroth asked with crossed arms.

“They said seeing him would make me stressed,” Cloud responded with a scowl before facing the alpha fearfully. “But I’m already stressed with NOT seeing him. And they won’t tell me anything either, and that worries me.”

Sephiroth blinked in surprise, taken aback at the blonde’s response, and turned to the door with a frown. “If there’s nothing wrong, why won’t they say anything?”

“Right!? It’s like they’re hiding something from me,” Cloud lowered his head and held one of his arms. “I don’t want to be lied to, Seph. That’s the last thing I want.”

“I feel the same, although I feel as though I’m the one being lied to,” Sephiroth spoke in a low tone, and Cloud lifted his head in confusion. The silverette alpha balled his hands into fists as he stepped towards the window, looking down at Sectors Four and Five. “After Modeoheim, I decided to do some digging on the SOLDIER project.”

It was Cloud’s turn to be taken aback. Searching for the roots of SOLDIER was never something he tried nor was it something he was rather interested in. As far as he knew, SOLDIERs were showered in Mako, giving them superhuman abilities and causing them to be immune to a multitude of diseases and the sort, and that was all he cared about.

Sephiroth sighed before continuing. “I realize now why I was different. I…” He looked at his hands with half-lid eyes filled with regret and sorrow. “I might not be human.”

“That’s not true.” Cloud declared while taking a step towards him.

“And how can you be so sure?” The silverette almost glared at the omega, and it almost caused Cloud to back away. “I was used as a science experiment implanted with Jenova cells. There’s nothing human about me.”

“There’s nothing about you that doesn’t not make you seem human,” Cloud continued to walk towards him until they were a foot apart, and he gazed up at the silverette with a determined look. “You walk like a human, talk like a human, act like a human. Hell, you even bleed like a human. Aside from Jenova, what else makes you seem like you’re not?” Slowly, he placed a hand over the alpha’s chest, right where his heartbeat was, and the pulse made him smile. “You’re human, Sephiroth. Always have been, and don’t let some bullshit reports tell you otherwise.”

Sephiroth’s eyes slightly widened at his words and his gaze softened at the blonde’s smile. He smiled and pulled away, humming in content as he turned on his heel. The silverette gave Cloud a final look before waving and disappearing down the hall. Cloud smiled after him before shifting his gaze back to the door leading to the hospital wing. He frowned and stepped towards it, placing a hand against the metal longingly. He pressed his forehead against the door with closed eyes and sighed with lowered shoulders.

“Please wake up. Please be okay.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Exhaustion held Cloud like a vicegrip, weighing down on him and keeping him in place. It was pitch black, and Cloud couldn’t see anything. There were muffled voices in his ringing ears, and pain enveloped around his torso and legs. He opened his mouth to scream, but there was no sound as the pain grew, and he felt something wet and sticky between his legs. Cloud felt hot and sweaty, but most importantly, he was scared; he didn’t know what was going on, where he was, or who or what was prodding his legs open. The pain grew worse and the ringing in Cloud’s ears was at a point of deafening. He didn’t know how long he was there nor how much longer he was going to be. Time felt endless in the darkness, and that in turn frightened Cloud more._

_Instantly, the pain was gone, but it was followed by a soreness that seemed to get worse. The void went silent until a light cry echoed in the air. Cloud opened one eye to see two white silhouettes in standing above him. He struggled to sit up, but it was no use; his arms were like jelly and he couldn’t hold himself upright long enough. Although, he knew the silhouette was where the crying came from. He blinked his eyes to hopefully focus his vision, and they widened when the silhouettes were revealed to be Hojo and Hollander. Hollander held a stoic gaze, although Hojo had a malicious grin on his face as his gaze turned from Cloud to the bundle in his arms._

_That’s when it clicked. Cloud looked down to see his bottom half completely exposed and his inner thighs were covered in blood and Mako. Slowly, he lifted his head back to the two scientists, who’s voices were muffled as they slowly turned on their heel to walk away. Cloud’s eyes widened in fear as he stretched his arms out, desperate to stop them, before he felt whatever he was laying on top of vanish, and he plummeted into the darkness, the cries of his child fading further and further away._

Cloud shot up in bed with tears pouring down his face, blinking a few times to realize he was back in his flat at Shinra HQ. He glanced down at his swollen belly, now five months along, and felt a comforting flutter under the skin. Sunshine shone through the window, and the air was quiet. Cloud sighed and gently swung his legs off of the bed, grabbing Zack’s jacket, and quietly padding towards the door that led to the balcony. He took in a breath and glanced down at the plates of Midgar, hearing the faint bustle of noise from the citizens. He closed his eyes with a tilted head, leaning against the rain with lowered shoulders and wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

He slightly jumped when he felt a pair of arms around him, and he turned his head to see Angeal rest his chin on his shoulder with a concerned gaze. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just a nightmare.” Cloud responded sadly and returned the hold.

Since Angeal was possibly going to take on the father-figure role, they both decided it would be easier if he adjusted himself into living with Cloud. He couldn’t bring himself to move in fully, only being around to take care of him occasionally through the day and to stay with Cloud for the night. Both of them were hesitant, still under the impression that Zack could wake up at any given moment as long as he was stable. But as the days passed, Cloud’s hope began to slip.

There were ground rules obviously. Cuddles, nuzzling, and hugs were fine, but physical contact was restricted outside of the apartment; the only exception was if one of them needed to calm down. Kisses and sex were obviously off the table as neither party didn’t want to betray Zack and they would have never forgiven themselves. However, kisses were only allowed if Cloud was agitated, but full kisses were strictly forbidden, and kisses below the neck was something Angeal couldn’t bring himself to do. Pet names were never on the table to begin with as the two of them felt it would be awkward to start when neither of them was in love with the other. Cloud also felt that any pet name that came out of Angeal’s mouth gave him a sour taste.

Angeal petted his hair gently before pulling away. “You can tell me about it over breakfast. If you’re comfortable saying it.”

“It was worse this time.” Was Cloud’s only response before he grew silent. Angeal held his hand to soothe him before leading him back inside the flat. Cloud sighed as he sat himself in the living room and turned on the news with a bored gaze. He leaned back, the sound of rummaging in the kitchen being the only thing distracting from whatever Shinra was telling their citizens. So far, there was nothing of importance to him, although there was a talk about investigating what happened at Modeoheim and the possibility of reinstating the reactor there. Cloud couldn’t help but frown at the news, wondering if Shinra wanted a repeat of what happened last time. He slouched in his seat, followed by another flutter under his skin, although it was acquainted by a light press to his side. Cloud smiled and cupped the swell gently with a soft gaze, glad to know that it was just a nightmare and his pup was safe and sound.

Once Angeal set down a plate of breakfast in his lap, Cloud leaned his head on his shoulder as he silently ate, and Angeal placed a gentle hand on his thigh. The two sat in silence as the TV droned on with nothing new for an hour or two before Angeal leaned forward to turn it off and stepped to the front door to head out for a minute. Cloud meanwhile headed back to the balcony, not wanting to stay cooped up inside, but also not wanting to leave the apartment without some sort of protection; who knows what could happen to him alone.

Cloud stood up and stretched and proceeded to throw away his empty plate after lunch, satisfied with the filling in his stomach and immediately, a phone rang from the counter. He lifted an eyebrow and peered over to see the caller ID. His eyes widened instantly and he snatched the phone from the receiver and brought it to his ear. Angeal peeked in the room to see Cloud frozen on the spot with wide eyes, and he grew concerned as the blonde continued to listen to the other line. The muffled voice seemed to go on forever, and it wasn’t until the phone slipped from Cloud’s hand when he was snapped out of his trance. Cloud took one look at Angeal before he bolted out of the door.

Cloud ran. He was five months pregnant, and he knew he shouldn’t be running, but Gaia he ran as fast as he could. Angeal called out to him from behind, but Cloud didn’t turn back. Some infantry and staff were giving him confused glances, but he ran past them, down the halls, until he reached the floor of his destination. Even then, he didn’t stop, and Angeal was closing behind him, still asking him what was going on and who was on the phone. Cloud continued to ignore him before he reached the door to the hospital wing and practically threw it open before storming inside.

There Zack was, sitting upright in a hospital bed, completely awake. He had a few fingers pressed to his temple with furrowed brows as if he was troubled, and his wounds had completely disappeared. His head jerked up when Cloud collapsed to his knees with his jaw dropped, his eyes widening as he scurried out of bed. “Cloud!? What’s wrong!?”

Cloud burst into a fit of tears, hunching over and covering his face with loud sobs, and Zack slowly wrapped his arms around him, confused as to what was going on and looking up at Angeal for some sort of confirmation. Angeal only shrugged with a smile and watched the omega cling to the ravenette as tight as he could, his sobs barely dying down as Zack petted him gently. He almost thought it was a dream or some illusion his mind had created, but the scent didn’t lie; Zack was awake, Zack was in front of him, and Zack was holding him. He shook violently as he threw arms around the alpha and slammed their lips together, shuddering in relief at the feeling of finally being able to kiss his husband. When they pulled apart, Cloud nuzzled him with closed eyes and sighed in content.

“Uh, Mr. Strife,” One of the doctors interjected hesitantly. “Just because he’s awake doesn’t mean he’s automatically okay.”

“Says the one who refused to tell me how he was.” Cloud snapped with a glare and a tighter hold on Zack.

“Just a few more tests. I promise.”

Cloud grumbled as a response, not letting up his glare. Zack gave him a few more pets before pulling away with a smile. “I’ll be alright. Promise.” He pecked the blonde’s lips before standing up, and Angeal helped him back to his feet, Cloud longingly watching Zack disappear into another room and sighing sadly. He wiped his tears as a nudge was felt from his side and Angeal wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him steady.

Ten minutes later, Zack emerged from the back, finally out of that hospital gown and back into regular clothes, and he gave the two a thumbs up and a grin. Cloud was on the verge of tears once again, and Zack scratched the back of his head. “So, how long was I out?” He asked sheepishly.

Angeal pursed his lips before responding. “Three months.”

“Three!?” Zack’s eyes widened and almost bulged out of his head before he shifted his gaze towards the omega. “Oh Gaia, Cloud, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud blinked away his tears with a smile. “I’m okay.” Both ravenettes could tell he was still in shock, and Zack gently wrapped his arms around him to calm him down. Cloud’s shoulders relaxed as he returned the hug with closed eyes and a nuzzle. Zack stroked his hair with a content smile and kissed the top of his head. Angeal shrugged with a smile before turning on his heel, giving the couple their space for the time being.

* * *

Dinner had barely ended and Zack and Cloud already had their hands all over each other again. The two were on the couch with Cloud seated firmly on Zack’s lap and keeping his face in his hands as their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance. Zack, of course, won, but he gave Cloud credit for trying. Zack had his hands on Cloud’s hips, giving them a gentle squeeze every once in a while before they pulled away for air. “Is it safe?” He asked softly, their lips barely brushing against each other.

Cloud nodded and nuzzled his shoulder. “As long as it’s missionary, we should be okay. Besides,” He tangled his fingers in black hair and nipped his ear, causing Zack to jolt and pull him closer. “It’s been a while, and I missed you. A lot.”

Zack pursed his lips, but he couldn’t help but agree. He knew it was only a matter of time before they had to stop to not induce labor, although what he was more worried about was possibly hurting Cloud and their baby. He looked back at the blonde and his breath hitched at just how desperate he looked: his cheeks were flushed red, his eyes were glossy and dark, and his head was tilted at just the right angle to let Zack leave as many marks as he wanted; his breathing was shallow and his hands had moved from Zack’s hair to his sides, pressing his thumb gently against the skin. Zack sighed and wrapped arms around the blonde and stood from the couch, causing Cloud to squeak in surprise and grab onto him tightly. “ _Alpha_ -”

“I got you,” Zack reassured while pecking his cheek. “I got you, _omega_. You’re okay,” He quietly carried Cloud into the bedroom and set him down gently, and Cloud gladly spread his legs for him. Zack chuckled and leaned down to peck his lips. “Eager, aren’t we?” It wasn’t until he lifted Cloud’s shirt above his head when he saw how noticeable his baby bump was. The swell wasn’t as big as he expected it to be, but it was something to get people to ask questions about it. Zack let his lips linger on the bump for a moment, keeping Cloud’s hips pinned to the bed, before his eyes snapped open and he lifted his head slightly. “Did it just move?”

“Wait, you felt that?” Cloud sat up with a lifted eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Zack lowered his gaze to Cloud’s stomach before returning it to his face. “Has that not happened before?”

“Well, Angeal always said he never felt anything, so no.” They kept their gazes on one another for another minute before Zack’s mouth widened in a grin and slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Cloud grabbed onto him immediately as he was shoved back on the bed, but not before he managed to throw Zack’s shirt across the room. When they pulled away, Cloud’s gaze saddened slightly; Zack looked smaller than how he was before Modeoheim: his arms didn’t have as much muscle as they used to, and Cloud could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn’t up to full strength. A thought in the back of his mind suggested they wait until Zack had fully recovered, but he was so wrapped up in hormones and lust that he could care less. However, he pressed a gentle kiss to Zack’s cheek before responding. “Tell me if you feel off, okay?”

Zack blinked in surprise but nodded and bent down to trail marks across Cloud’s skin. Cloud tilted his head with a sigh, jolting when he felt sharp teeth biting down on his shoulder which was followed by feathery kisses to soothe him. Cloud almost didn’t notice his legs being spread apart and his pants and boxers being pulled off and thrown to the side. A hand was on the back of his thigh and pushed one of his legs in the air, further exposing him to the ravenette. Zack’s smile never left his face as he pulled back to stare. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen it.”

“ _Alpha_.”

“I know. Just relax, okay?” Cloud arched the moment he felt hot breath against his half-hard erection and a pair of lips surrounded it a split second later. He tangled his fingers in Zack’s hair as he sucked him off, frustrated that he couldn’t move his hips as well as he wanted to with Zack holding them down. Since becoming pregnant, he had become more sensitive, and he never lasted long when it came to foreplay no matter how much he tried. His mind went blank and he threw his head back with a load moan, panting hard as Zack’s fingers caressed his inner thighs to take his mind off of it. However, that only caused Cloud’s hips to spasm and he further pushed Zack’s face down, breathing out his name in gasps before Zack finally pulled away and leaned back. “Still with me, Cloudy?”

“Yeah.” At Cloud’s response, Zack gave him a wink and slid off the bed, and Cloud watched him with concern; there was a slight wobble in his step, and Cloud was scared of him potentially collapsing, but he held his tongue as the ravenette grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawled back on the bed. “Zack-”

“I’ll manage.” Zack pecked his cheek as a response. It wasn’t a full indication that he was alright, but Cloud could deal with it. He watched contently as Zack carefully pour lube on his fingers and used his free hand to spread Cloud’s legs wider, giving him a warm smile before pressing a finger inside.

Cloud immediately melted, sighing in relief at the touch as his shoulders relaxed themselves. Once he looked less tense, Zack added another finger before beginning to scissor and stretch him open. It wasn’t long before Cloud started thrusting his hips down to match him, wordlessly encouraging him to speed up. Zack was a bit taken back; Cloud was normally more reserved; it wasn’t exactly hard to get him to say what he wanted, but it took more effort from Zack to coax him to let go. Zack didn’t know if it was due to the pregnancy or how much time had passed since they touched each other, but he was thinking it was a mix of both.

By the time the third finger was added, Cloud was a begging mess, and he was whining for the alpha to hurry. Zack couldn’t help but chuckle as a response, but he knew the teasing could wait. His erection was straining in his underwear and he knew it was only a matter of time before it really started to bother him. He pulled out his fingers, eliciting a sigh from the blonde underneath him, and pulled his underwear down to his thighs before leaning over him. Cloud nuzzled his shoulder and nodded, prompting Zack to go ahead, and Zack gently pushed past that ring of muscle.

Cloud’s mouth hung open as he clung onto Zack for dear life, digging his nails into his back as Zack buried himself to the hilt, gripping Cloud’s waist so hard, he’s sure he left bruises. They were still for a moment, tears of relief filling Cloud’s eyes as he nuzzled the alpha again, feeling his head being cradled with Zack’s free hand. He wrapped his legs around the ravenette and rolled his hips. Zack nodded and started thrusting at a slow pace in order to not hurt him. Cloud kept his head leaned back against the pillows, letting his tears roll down his face as his hands moved to grip the sheets. Zack kissed his tears away and cupped his cheeks softly, muttering comforting words in his ear to help calm him down as he sped up.

Eventually, one of Cloud’s legs ended up on Zack’s shoulder and gave him a deeper angle, causing Cloud to cry out as a result and arch off the bed. It didn’t take long for him to realize that Zack was practically forcing himself to keep going despite his exhaustion, and it made him frown. Cloud tightened around him, hoping it would help out the alpha and shrieked when his prostate was hit dead on. Cloud also noticed the firm hands that were pressed against the swell of his stomach, and he intertwined their fingers with a string of slurred moans.

Zack froze as both of their orgasms hit, and Cloud was left a gasping mess as the alpha collapsed next to him and passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Cloud couldn’t blame him; it would take some time for him to fully recover, but he didn’t mind as long as Zack was okay.

Once he got the two of them cleaned up, Cloud finally crawled under the sheets and nuzzled the sleeping ravenette, sighing happily as he closed his eyes. Finally, the bed didn’t feel cold and empty, and Cloud felt the comfort of being in his alpha’s arms once again. It was enough to lull him to sleep, and for once, the nightmares had seized.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“You want us to what?”

Two weeks had passed since Zack woke up from his coma, and it took him no time to recover. Cloud couldn’t remember a time where he was that happy through those three months, but he could finally put it behind him and move forward. However, a part of him knew there were only more trials to overcome, and this was one of them.

Lazard folded his hands and glanced at the couple expectantly. “I don’t want to repeat myself. I’m telling you both to visit Professors Hojo and Hollander to find out the progress and status of your child.”

Zack lifted an eyebrow before turning his gaze to the omega. “Have you not been checking?”

“I have,” Cloud replied with arms wrapped around himself and an averted gaze. “Just not with them,” He muttered as he shot a look to the director. “Why do I have to check with them when I’ve been fine seeing regular doctors this whole time?”

“Are they well acquainted with Mako energy?” Cloud pursed his lips in response and looked away before Lazard continued. “Exactly my point. Hojo and Hollander are more specialized in that field in particular. In any case, it’s good for the future of SOLDIER.”

“If you were really thinking about it, you wouldn’t have the thought of those two madmen going anywhere near our pup,” Cloud muttered under his breath with a glare before sighing with closed eyes. “Alright, fine.”

“Cloud.” Zack gave him a look of disbelief, but withdrew it immediately when he saw the troubled look on his mate’s face, seeing his fingers stroke his stomach gently. He placed a hand on Cloud’s shoulder to soothe him, although he could tell it did nothing to calm his nerves.

Lazard smiled and tapped a few keys on his computer. “Excellent. I’ll tell them you’re on your way right now. Something tells me if I don’t, you’ll never go.”

Cloud’s breath hitched before turning on his heel and exiting the office with Zack hot on his trail. “You sure about this, Cloudy?”

“Of course not,” Cloud scoffed in a fearful tone. “Who knows what they’ll do to me,” He turned around to face the alpha. “They could give me some chemical to speed up the pregnancy because they’re so impatient or inject me with some drug or something to mind control the baby.”

“Cloud, I don’t think they can do that.”

“Watch them try.”

Zack couldn’t help but agree. The two betas seem to achieve the impossible at times, and the amount of accomplishments they have combined scared them. He tugged on Cloud’s arm to pull him close, giving him a tight hug and Cloud didn’t hesitate to return it. The low rumble in his throat wasn’t a purr, and it told Zack he was nervous. Zack kissed the top of his head and held him tighter, careful of the bump between them as he petted him. He sighed when he felt the blonde calm down somewhat before he pulled away. “Ready?”

“No,” Cloud lowered his head with a slight pout. “But my alpha is here to protect us, so I’m not that worried.”

Zack smiled and pecked his lips before the two stepped towards the elevator in silence, Zack holding Cloud’s hand as tightly as he could as they rode their way upstairs towards the Science Department. They knew what to expect from the two scientists; it would be stupid of them not to think there weren’t going to be any shenanigans. Cloud had been avoiding the two of them since his pregnancy began, so he could only imagine how they were going to react once they saw him again. Hojo especially has been trying to get him alone for the past three months, and every attempt ended in failure.

Cloud took in a breath, squeezing the alpha’s hand for comfort, and he gladly squeezed back before the blonde slowly opened the door and stepped inside. They were barely inside the room for a second before the ravenette beta was darting towards them with a grin, his eyes filled with glee as he approached them. “How wonderful to see you, little omega.” The nickname made Cloud cringe and he took a step back as Hojo continued. “The SOLDIER director told us you were coming today, and I’m so glad you did. We have so much to catch up with, little omega.”

“How about you stop calling him that?” Zack glared as he pulled Cloud by the waist, noticing the scientist’s eyes trailing from his face to his stomach. It sickened them both to see that grin widen, and Cloud was beginning to think they should turn and run before anything had a chance to happen. They followed Hojo deeper into the lab, and the farther they went, the more anxious Cloud became. Everything felt familiar to him and he didn’t exactly know why.

It wasn’t until they entered a room with some equipment and a table when Cloud realized; it was the exact same table he was laying on in his nightmares. His eyes widened and he stumbled, almost collapsing before Zack caught him. “Cloud, are you alright!?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud didn’t let go of him in fear of falling, giving another glare to the room. “Just reminded of a bad dream. I’ll be okay.” Zack gave him a look of concern before nodding and helping him up.

“I didn’t expect you so soon,” The couple spotted Hollander step into the room with his hands in his lab coat and a stoic gaze, although Cloud could see the interest in his eyes, and it made him frown. “Shall we get started?”

“Yes.” Hojo said almost too excitedly as he gestured Cloud to the table. Zack never left his side and proceeded to growl whenever either of the scientists got close to him. Cloud was hesitant to lift his shirt, but when he did, Hojo couldn’t help but stare with delight, and it made him uncomfortable. Eventually, Hollander took over because Zack wouldn’t let Hojo lay a finger on the omega and while Cloud didn’t trust him, he was saner than the other beta. Hojo was pouting at the other side of the room, clearly unhappy with being interrupted, and it made Zack grin inside. Cloud had half the mind to ask how they managed to have the right equipment, but held his tongue as he remembered the two experimented on practically everything, so it wasn’t too farfetched to have the idea that they would involve themselves in breeding somehow. The thought made him shudder.

Both Cloud and Zack were trying their best not to feel excited, but Cloud had to slap a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. This was the first ultrasound he’s had in a while, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Cloud glared as the ravenette’s hands slowly inched towards his swollen torso. “Swear to Gaia, if you try anything-”

“I won’t,” Hollander reassured with furrowed brows. “Unlike Hojo, I know the risks. Nothing will happen to you, omega.”

Cloud kept his glare, but winced when the cold substance touched his skin. He breathed out a sigh with closed eyes, leaning against Zack’s hand comfortingly. Zack lifted his gaze slightly at a small screen, his eyes widening at the sight before nudging Cloud. “Cloudy, look.” Cloud opened one eye in that direction, and he gasped.

There was a small person on the screen, not fully formed, but its shape was unmistakable; that was their baby. If they weren’t in the Science Department, Cloud would have most likely burst into tears, but he felt them welling in his eyes, and he had to turn away to hide his face. Zack watched it squirm around on screen, and Cloud felt it under his skin. The atmosphere was much lighter, but there was still tension in the air. From the corner of his eye, Cloud saw Hojo with an ambitious grin, and he bit his lip in fear.

Fortunately, the procedure went well, although Cloud was completely convinced the two scientists did something to him. Hollander’s words weren’t comforting, but it was better to hear them from him than Hojo. The couple hurriedly made their way out of the Science Department with Hojo’s questions and remarks trailing behind them, not wanting to spend another second with the two betas.

Zack plopped on the couch with a loud sigh, stretching his arms out towards the omega with a slight pout. Cloud rolled his eyes with a smile before stepping over and sitting himself in the alpha’s lap, causing Zack to wrap arms around him and nuzzle his shoulder. The two sat in silence as Cloud grasped the small envelope that was in his palm, glancing down at it with half-lid eyes. Zack pried his fingers open gently, coaxing him to open the envelope to reveal what was inside. The blonde nuzzled him as both of their fingers slipped between the fold to pull out the small photo inside. Cloud held it close with a smile and readjusted himself on the ravenette’s lap.

He felt his chin tilting upwards and his face was pulled in for a light kiss. Zack tilted his head to deepen the kiss and tugged Cloud closer, a soft growl rising in his throat. “Love you, _omega_.” He whispered against his lips, and Cloud believed him, responding in a soft whisper before kissing him again, wanting to put the day behind them and hoping to never take another step towards the Science Department again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cloud leaned against the doorframe with half-lid eyes and a smile as he watched Zack and Angeal stand from the floor with happy sighs. Zack placed both hands on his hips as he turned to the beta with a grin and Angeal crossed his arms and nodded in approval. The two ravenettes stepped away to join the omega in the hall, Zack pecking Cloud’s lips before speaking. “So, what do you think?”

The room was painted a light lavender color that was decorated with paintings of small black chocobos and chocobo prints, and there was a fluffy white carpet covering the floor. A black crib sat underneath the window, and inside was a white chocobo plush sitting in one of the corners. There wasn’t much furniture in the room, but they didn’t really mind since it shouldn’t be a lot for a baby.

Cloud leaned against the alpha in content and nuzzled him sweetly. “It’s perfect.” He muttered softly while pecking his jaw, and Zack responded by pulling him close with a grin. Angeal closed the door behind them as they stepped into another room in the flat. The morning was going by quickly, which surprised the three of them as time was beginning to speed up. Life hadn’t completely gone back to normal after Zack woke up, and Cloud never thought it would, but he was okay with that.

Cloud couldn’t help but groan as a phone went off, and he slumped with furrowed brows while watching the alpha ravenette answer it. Angeal ruffled his hair with a chuckle, and Cloud pouted with a light blush. The two waited patiently for Zack to return before the alpha stepped back into the room with a sheepish look on his face. “So, I’m being sent out to Wutai for a recon mission,” He explained. “Apparently something went down and they want me to check it out.”

“Did they say how long?” Angeal asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“He said a few days,” The response made Cloud worry; a few days could mean anything to him, and the fact that Shinra was sending a single SOLDIER to Wutai made him suspicious. The two weren’t on equal terms after the war between them some years ago with Shinra being the obvious winner. Cloud averted his gaze sadly with pursed lips, and Zack grew confused. “Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Cloud placed his hands in his lap, feeling a light nudge from under his skin. “I just find it weird.”

“I’ll be careful.” Zack pecked his lips before walking towards the bedroom, and Cloud’s gaze followed him intently. The pup inside him nudged his side harder like it wanted attention, and Cloud traced circles around his stomach to calm it down. Angeal tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling in silence, occasionally shifting his gaze to the blonde to check on him.

The three of them made their way through Shinra HQ to see Zack off on his mission, and for once, Cloud wasn’t worried about the looks he was given as he was more worried about how the alpha’s mission might turn out. The two followed Zack to the helipad where they spotted Cissnei and another Turk board the helicopter. Cissnei waved at the three of them with a smile as Zack sighed and placed his hands on his hips. “Well, wish me luck,” He said happily as he turned to the two. “I’ll keep you posted.”

“Don’t die on me.” Cloud said grimly despite his smile, the worry still resting in his eyes as he spoke.

Zack gave him a comforting look before pulling him forward for a kiss. Cloud cupped his cheek as their lips lingered for a moment before he took a step back with a loving gaze. Zack lowered his eyes and pressed a finger against Cloud’s stomach with a smile. “Take care of Mommy, okay?” He felt a slight press against his finger and his eyes couldn’t help but light up.

“Zack, let’s go!”

Zack groaned at the sound of the ravenette Turk calling out to him, and he pecked Cloud’s lips once again before stepping away. Cloud waved as the helicopter slowly ascended into the sky before immediately feeling a rough shift from his middle and he couldn’t help but wince. Angeal took notice and lifted an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah. It probably misses him already.” Cloud traced circles with his thumb with half-lid eyes. The two of them waited for the helicopter to disappear before they returned inside the building.

* * *

It was rare to hear crickets in Midgar due to how little plant life there was in the city, but they were able to be heard on the balcony of Cloud’s flat. The omega in question dove further into sleep as he nuzzled the pillow underneath him, smiling contently at his dream: he and Zack were in Nibelheim, watching their child play in the plaza happily with the other local children. Tifa and his mother were talking near the house, although their conversation was muffled to say the least, Zack had an arm wrapped around him with a smile while Cloud had his hands behind his back. The sun was shining, the air held a pleasant aura, and it felt as though most of Cloud’s worries about Shinra had disappeared.

At least, until a shadow appeared above him.

Cloud slowly opened one eye, and both of them widened when he saw an unfamiliar shadow on the wall looming above him, raising its arms above its head. Immediately, Cloud threw a fist back, gasping when he felt it make contact and hearing a thud coming from the opposite side of the room. He jerked his head back to see who the shadow was, and he grew confused: a teenage girl was rubbing the back of her head with a wince and right next to her feet was a small knife. Both of them took another look at each other before the girl grabbed the knife again and lunged forward. Cloud scrambled off of the bed and reached for his sword, blocking the attack before it hit him.

Cloud didn’t have a clue who his assailant was, but judging by her attire, he knew she was from Wutai, and fear rose in his chest. Whatever this attack meant could be thought about later, but the one thing on his mind was the fact that he was alone and helpless with nowhere to go without the girl finding him.

The girl went in for another attack, but Cloud was thankfully quicker despite his size, and he thought quickly on how to subdue her. He knew he wasn’t going to win a fight; it would be too risky for himself and his baby to even try. What he could possibly do was outsmart her, but even he thought that was a stretch.

After a third lung (which Cloud barely dodged, only getting away with a deep gash on his cheek), Cloud grabbed the girl by the wrist and spun her around, the knife flying to another part of the room and disappearing, and he wrapped an arm around her neck in a tight lock. The girl squirmed aggressively, trying to free her hand while also trying to pull Cloud’s arm away from her as she gasped for air. Cloud tapped into his SOLDIER strength for a split second to tighten his hold, seeing her face turn into a light shade of purple before she fell limp. Cloud released her with a sigh before getting to his feet and stumbling towards his phone, dialing a few numbers before holding it to his ear, keeping his eyes on the girl as he waited and calming the pup inside him from the struggle.

* * *

_ "What do you mean someone tried to kill you!?" _

Cloud held the phone a few ways away at Zack's outburst, wincing slightly at the desperate growl he heard. He knew Zack wasn’t happy, but he also knew Zack felt guilty for not being there to protect him. Cloud had to reassure him it wasn’t his fault and no one knew it would happen, but it did little to lift his spirits.

The girl was taken into custody mere minutes after Cloud had called, and for once, he was thankful the security desk was a 24/7 shift. Cloud stayed with Angeal for the rest of the night, obviously not wanting to go back to his flat in case he was attacked again. The cut on his face had been treated before he went back to sleep, and he immediately reported to Lazard the following morning about the incident.

What Cloud knew for sure about the attack was it was a diversion to get him alone. Why the girl targeted him specifically raised a few questions; how she knew his location was a mystery on its own. In any case, Cloud knew it was planned, and he hoped it would be dealt with before anything else happened to him or his family.

The pup, meanwhile, had been restless throughout the night, apparently thinking its mother was still being attacked. Cloud boiled that down to how he was feeling as he had yet to recover from the shock, but he did his best regardless of the constant squirming and shifting under his skin. Although, the occasional kick he received caused him to wince and bite back whatever sound he was going to make. He had gotten about 7 of them when reporting to Lazard, and while he tried his best, he could tell Lazard knew something was wrong.

Cloud sighed as he folded his hands, opening one eye to stare into the interrogation room as Tseng took his seat in front of the girl, who had puffed out her cheeks with a glare with her arms tied behind the chair. Reno sat on the table next to the omega, watching the pair with half-lid eyes with Rude at his side with crossed arms in silence. Angeal watched them with intent, although confusion still lingered in his gaze.

Tseng cleared his throat before speaking. “Now, I hope you realize you’re not leaving this room until we get some answers.”

“You wish,” She scoffed and turned away. “You’ll never get anything out of the Great Ninja Yuffie! I won’t say anything!”

“She just said her name though.” Reno chuckled, cracking a smile at the girl’s stubbornness.

“I’m not asking about Wutai,” Tseng explained. “I’m only going to ask why you specifically targeted our omega SOLDIER. If you wanted to harm Shinra, you could have done it any other way. I probably already know the answer to my own question, but I would like to hear it from you.”

The girl huffed her breath and averted her gaze, and Cloud swore she was looking directly at him from behind the glass. She pouted before speaking. “Why is there an omega in SOLDIER?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why would you allow an omega to join your ranks?” She asked again with furrowed brows. “Omegas are the wives and mothers, supposed to look after the house, take care of the kids, and submit to the alphas. They’re not allowed to do anything else because they’re too weak for it. All I did was try to put one back in line. It’s disgraceful for him to be here. He’s even more useless now that he’s pregnant.”

“Cultural difference, I see.” Rude finally spoke with a shrug.

“Not exactly,” Reno responded with a tilted head. “A lot of people thought the same, but not to this level of extreme,” He slowly laced his fingers with the alpha’s, but Rude pulled away before anyone could see. Reno pouted before turning to the blonde next to him with a lifted eyebrow. “Those were some harsh words. You gonna be okay?”

“Cloud?” Angeal reached out to soothe him, but Cloud stopped him by putting a hand behind him, signaling he didn’t want to be touched. Angeal pulled back with a quiet sigh as the interrogation continued.

About half an hour later, Tseng stood from his chair, muttering about how they were going to deal with her in custody as they waited for a response from Wutai. The four onlookers stepped out of the room and went their separate ways. Cloud had stepped back on the elevator to head back to his flat, leaning against the wall with a quiet sigh. The pup inside him had settled down for the moment, but Cloud wondered when it would be worked up again. He traced a finger across the skin with half-lid eyes as he watched the elevator numbers increase.

When the elevator indicated he was on the SOLDIER floor, Cloud almost took one step before seeing who was in front of him. Zack’s eyes were widened immensely in worry, and he panted hard as though he ran from somewhere. There was some dirt on his face and he looked frazzled like he was in a rush.

Cloud practically jumped out of the elevator and into the alpha’s arms. Zack held him close in a tight hug, cradling the back of his head and peppering his face with kisses. The two almost stumbled over each other once a full kiss was given, and Cloud dug his fingers in Zack’s hair to help him stand. “Gaia, I shouldn’t have left you,” Zack breathed out after another kiss. “I’m so sorry, Cloud.”

“It’s okay,” Cloud nuzzled him and pecked his jaw. “We didn’t know this would happen.”

“But I should have realized it,” Zack pulled away with an averted gaze. “I knew Shinra and Wutai weren’t on good terms, and I should have seen that as a red flag. I feel like I just got played,” He sighed before glancing at the omega. “What happened to the assassin?”

“She’s in custody,” Cloud responded as they stepped back to their apartment. “Tseng says he’s waiting for Wutai to say something.”

“I see,” Zack’s grip on his hand tightened with a lowered gaze, but he noticed Cloud flinch. “Are you sure you’re okay, Cloud?”

“Yeah. I’m alright,” Cloud responded, giving him a half smile with a hand cupping his stomach. “It’s just scared because of last night. Still a bit worked up, that’s all.” He beckoned the ravenette over, and Zack lifted an eyebrow. Cloud gently grabbed his hand and guided it to spread fingers across the swollen abdomen. Zack’s breath hitched at the movement under his palm, and he took a look at Cloud’s now more genuine smile. Zack grinned and pecked his lips sweetly before leading him into the apartment.

A few days later, the girl was returned to Wutai, unhappy about her failed mission and swearing she’ll try again in the future. The citizens of Midgar had no idea what to think. Some thought it was Wutai declaring another act of war, wanting a round 2 from their defeat while others believed it was just an assassination attempt and nothing more. Regardless, they knew Shinra was going to further prepare themselves just in case as the staff were still wondering how she managed to get in the building without tripping any alarms. What Shinra was going to do next regarding Wutai was a question people would continue to ask, and how long it would take for them to respond was unknown.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The smell of an alpha in rut permeated the entire flat, and Cloud had to pull his shirt over his nose. Normally, the scent didn’t bother him, but because he was more sensitive along with his body constantly screaming at him for sex, Cloud felt he didn’t exactly have a choice. He knew Zack was curled up in the back room somewhere, knowing he had disappeared from the bedroom earlier that morning, and had been in there for the past few hours. They were both glad ruts only lasted for a day unlike the five-day long heats that Cloud had to endure, but when either of them had a strong scent, it was hard to ignore.

Under usual circumstances, the back room was only used for two occasions: either one of them was on a mission and wasn’t able to take care of the other, or one of them wanted to deal with his cycle himself. Most of the time, it was the latter unless Cloud wanted to be alone (Zack boiled this down to Cloud being stubborn). But here Cloud was in his final trimester, knowing full well anything could happen if he decided to help out Zack.

Cloud pulled his sweater back down with a groan before turning on his heel and heading right where his alpha was. He couldn’t tell the direction the heat in his body was going but he practically felt his insides melting. Cloud didn’t care how, but something needed to be done with his out of control hormones. He cursed to himself with a sigh, eyes narrowed onto the door before knocking gently. “Zack, it’s me.” He spoke softly before opening the door.

The air was so sweltering, Cloud had to wonder how Zack could sit through it. He also found himself worried; Zack’s ruts had never been that bad, but he assumed it was from the coma. It didn’t exactly soothe his nerves though. He spotted Zack curled up in the middle of the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers and drenched in sweat. There were three empty water bottles on the table next to him, and a fourth was on its way. Cloud pulled on his shirt in discomfort. “Uh, Zack?”

Zack’s head shot up to face him, and Cloud couldn’t help but shroud away at the predatory look he was given. He looked as though he was ready to pounce on the omega at any given moment, and Cloud hoped his instincts hadn’t taken over him completely. “D-Do you need help cooling down?”

Zack glanced at his practically dripping hand with half-lid eyes filled with confusion. “Yeah, I guess so.” Cloud saw him trembling, and he knew the alpha was holding himself back. He nodded before stepping out of the room briefly to grab a small fan and another water bottle, although he was hesitant to get close to the ravenette. Normally he found the predatory gaze arousing, but this time, he was scared of what could be done to him. He trusted Zack, but who knows what happened to his body when he was unconscious, so he was nervous about what could happen.

The moment he set down the water bottle, his arm was grabbed and Cloud was immediately flipped onto his back. He felt his heartbeat quicken when Zack began covering his jaw and neck with kisses while his hands went to grab his ass. Cloud squeaked in surprise as he tried to push the older alpha away. “Z-Zack, wait,” He was in a bad position; the only one who could stop was Zack being the physically stronger of the two, and the fact that he was in rut made him stronger. Cloud had no idea what to do or what to expect, especially not when Zack was roughly grinding against him. He squealed when he felt a rough bite on his shoulder. “Zack please, not now. We’re too far.”

Zack lifted his head to face him, pupils still dilated but rounder than before. He pecked his lips softly before sitting up and eyeing him closely, half-lid eyes filled with slight regret. “Sorry,” He rasped. “I know we shouldn’t but every nerve in my body is telling me to _break the bed_ ,” He said the last few words in a growl before sighing. “I’m sorry. It’s just never been this intense before.”

Cloud sat up and adjusted himself, thinking to himself how he could help out without resorting to sex as much as his sensitive hormones begged for it. He had a thought, but he wasn’t sure if Zack would be completely satisfied. He stood up and beckoned Zack to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He sighed before getting on his knees with the best of his ability and grasping the waistband of Zack’s boxers. Zack’s eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw Cloud pull his erection free; it was red, swollen, and leaking precum at the tip, and Cloud furrowed his brows. He slowly leaned forward, gently wrapping his fingers around the base, and managed to bring half of it into his mouth. Zack let out a groan and tangled his fingers into Cloud’s hair, one hand trailing down to cup his cheek to guide him.

Cloud didn’t care which one of them took control as long as Zack was able to get off. He had a half-hard erection sitting in his pants, but he paid it no attention as he was too focused on Zack to worry about himself. He felt the grip in his hair tighten and noticed Zack’s hips beginning to thrust in his mouth. Cloud hummed softly and pressed a gentle thumb against his thigh, causing Zack to jolt and forcibly swallow him whole. Cloud slightly gagged as tears pricked his eyes, feeling jabs being given to the back of his throat. Cloud had to pull away to cough and catch his breath, shuddering before Zack guided him back to his previous position only to continue with a harder pace.

It didn’t take long for him to cum, as Cloud expected, but some of it spilled from his lips and he ended up coughing it onto the carpet. Zack gave him an apologetic look and wiped the remains from his chin. “Sorry.” He breathed as Cloud got back to his feet with a few more coughs.

Cloud shook his head with a smile before stepping over to pry open the window, both of them sighing as the cool air blasted in the room. Cloud smiled before heading towards the door to take care of his own problem. He turned back to the ravenette with a smile. “Just know you’re not coming back to bed until you shower, got it?”

Zack chuckled before lazily saluting. “Yes, _omega_.”

Once Cloud closed the door behind him, he sighed as he could finally focus on his fussing child for the rest of the day. Zack had been taken care of momentarily, but hopefully, it was enough time for him to get situated and get everything he needed done.

It was only when sunset hit when Cloud felt a kiss given to the nape of his neck, and he heard a low whine as Zack rested his chin on the omega’s shoulder with half-lid eyes. Cloud noticed he smelled less of sweat and more of a forest-like scent; he couldn’t help but smile. “You used my favorite soap why?”

“Anything to remind you of Nibelheim,” Zack’s fingers ghosted along his hips before pulling him back to get them closer. “And to apologize for earlier.”

“Well, I accept your apology.” Cloud pecked his cheek before turning around to face him and pulled him in for a full kiss. Zack was aware and careful of the space between them as he pulled him close. They were still for a moment, letting the kiss linger on their lips before Zack began to grind against him. While his rut wasn’t as strong as it was before, it was still adamant on the alpha.

Zack tangled fingers in Cloud’s hair, keeping his face hidden in the crook of his neck. “Mind helping me out one more time?”

“Needy, aren’t you?” Cloud teased with a smirk, but gently took his hand. “Well, better make it quick. It’s almost time for dinner.”

“Can’t promise anything.”

* * *

Snow in Midgar was always a sight to behold. Cloud had seen it a million times before, but the first snow of the year always had him feel excited. He held his hand out to catch a few snowflakes, smiling with excitement as he lifted his head to glance at the light clouds. He chuckled and blew a few away from the balcony, watching them wisp away in the wind, and he couldn’t help but smile.

Zack wrapped arms around him from behind and nuzzled his shoulder sweetly with a soft growl. Cloud reached behind him to cup his cheek and kissed his jaw. “You ready, little guy?” Zack asked as he traced a finger across Cloud’s stomach with a smile, looking for some sort of response as small as it could be through all of the layers Cloud was wearing before turning to the omega in question. “We have, what? A month and a half maybe before he’s here?”

“What makes you think it’s a boy?” Cloud asked with a smirk.

“Call it intuition,” Zack pecked his cheek again gleefully before continuing. “So, when are we leaving?”

Cloud looked back towards Midgar with half-lid eyes as he leaned against the alpha. The snow began to fall more prominently but not very heavy. Cloud felt Zack intertwine their fingers, and he pulled on his jacket with his free hand. “Not now. If we’re away for too long, they’ll have the military hunt us down. I’d say when we’re really close.”

“And if it decides to come before?”

“Call Aerith and never leave my side,” Cloud gave him a determined look as he turned around. “I’m not letting anyone, let alone those two psychopaths that dare call themselves scientists, near our pup. They’d have to pry it from my cold, dead hands.”

“Cloud.” Zack was a bit stunned, but he could admit he felt the same. He knew for a fact his senses would be over the moon the moment he lays eyes on their pup, and he would be threatened even by the friendliest person. Zack had a feeling Cloud would be the same. He smiled and pecked his lips softly, nodding understandingly before pulling away. “Come on. Let’s get warmed up.”

“Right behind you.” Zack turned on his heel with a wink. Cloud followed closely behind him while ignoring the sharp but quick pain in his lower abdomen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“We’re getting everything set up now,” Zack spoke into his phone as he practically sped down the hall. “We’ll keep you posted.” He slipped the phone back in his pocket as he pressed the button for the SOLDIER floor on the elevator. He had just gotten off of a mission with Angeal on recon, and he had been so jittery, he tried his best to get the mission done and over with so he could return back to HQ, more specifically Cloud. Cloud was approaching his final month of pregnancy, and it had both of them feeling on edge. Zack didn’t know how much time they had left and Cloud was anxiously waiting for when he would be whisked away to the Science Department without a minute’s notice; it was something neither of them wanted to think about.

Zack slowly entered the flat, half surprise he didn’t hear a flurry of footsteps heading in his direction as he normally would. He figured Cloud was at the point where he didn’t want to move which would be a problem when they were ready to leave Midgar. Zack stepped into the living room and spotted Cloud resting against the couch on his side, having an arm outstretched towards the doorway when the alpha arrived. Zack couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did you miss me that much?”

“I always miss you,” Cloud gave him a smirk before attempting to sit upright with a light wince. Zack held a hand out for support before Cloud waved it off to reassure him. “Only a few more days before we hit endgame.” He muttered softly with a lowered head “Actually, it could come any day now, couldn’t it? I’m at 38 weeks.”

“You’re right. That’s what worries me,” Zack wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. “But, we know the drill. We leave the second you feel any different.”

“Well, so far, the contractions have been the same since they started a couple weeks ago. And we have our stuff,” Cloud leaned up to peck his cheek. “Does Aerith have her stuff ready?”

“Just waiting for us to say the word.”

Cloud nodded before turning his gaze back to the TV, giving his attention back to the romcom he was watching and keeping his fingers against the swell of his stomach, right where the pup’s head was firmly pressed against the skin. He didn’t expect Zack to come back for another day or two from the updates Angeal was giving him, but the earlier he came back, the better off they were with preparations. Cloud was less nervous than he was at the beginning of his pregnancy; they had a plan -two plans at that in case one went wrong- taking everything they could into consideration before they could officially say they were ready.

Of course, their planning didn’t go unnoticed. Sephiroth was curious as to what exactly they were doing, but didn’t exactly care enough to ask why, Angeal kept whatever he knew under wraps, Genesis especially didn’t know and he was trying his damndest to find out exactly what Zack and Cloud were doing, the Turks found it weird how Zack was always in the slums to see Aerith, and Hojo and Hollander were trying to take ever chance they could get to corner Cloud and ask him everything he knew as though they hadn’t been trying for the past seven months.

Both of them also knew it was going to get harder from then on, and it was more than the sleep they were going to lose. While Cloud was expecting a positive reaction from the citizens, he knew there would still be people adamant on saying the baby isn’t Zack’s no matter how old it was. Not to mention, the heads of the Science Department would try even harder to get some sort of sample from their child and experiment on it for Gaia knows what. If anything like that were to happen, there was a possible chance of Zack and Cloud leaving Shinra. Wherever they were going to go, they had no idea.

* * *

A week later, Zack glanced behind him to see Midgar slowly drift away from his position before turning his gaze towards Cloud. The omega in question sat comfortably in the backseat, and Aerith was next to him for emotional support and to help in case Cloud unexpectedly went into labor before they arrived at their destination. Aerith watched Midgar disappear over the plains before she turned to the alpha. “So, where are we going?” She asked. “I don’t think you ever told me.”

Zack sighed, taking a quick glance towards Cloud once again before speaking. “We’re going to Nibelheim. Cloud’s choice.”

“It’s my hometown,” Cloud emphasized to her. “I figured if I was to go anywhere, it would be there. And my mom wouldn’t miss the chance to meet her grandchild firsthand.”

Aerith couldn’t help but giggle at his response. “That makes sense, but isn’t Nibelheim on another continent?”

“That’s why we’re taking a ferry from Junon,” Zack explained. “I have a friend who’ll help us out in getting over there. If we keep up this pace, we’ll be at Nibelheim by sunset.”

“Well, the sooner we get there, the better, right?”

Both men nodded at her comment before continuing the drive in silence. Cloud leaned against the window and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep after the constant kicking and squirming kept him up during the night.

He dreamed of the day he first presented, the day everyone’s attitudes about him changed: he was 11, and he had been playing with some older kids in the plaza before he suddenly collapsed. His insides were burning, and for a second, he thought he was going to vomit. The kids he was playing with suddenly surrounded him, and they barely had a chance to grab him before he was whisked away back to his home. Since his first heat, the townspeople had said the same: _“There went his dreams of joining SOLDIER. He’s better off settling down and finding an alpha.”_ The older kids he used to play with were now fighting over him, competing over who was going to mate with him first, treating him less as a person and more as a trophy, and it made him sick. It made him not want to stay, and he hadn’t returned since he left for the military; he didn’t know how they would react at his return.

Cloud’s eyes snapped open when he was shaken gently, and he looked over to see Aerith giving him a worried gaze. He sat up and gave her a smile and glanced around, realizing they were still in the car, but they weren’t on land. He spotted Zack leaning against the rail of the ferry and glancing out at the ocean. Cloud was half-tempted to join him, but could barely find the energy to move. Once he readjusted himself, Cloud opened the door partially to stretch out his legs, happy about not being cooped up in a car anymore. Aerith had joined Zack’s side and from the sound of it, she was asking how much farther they had before they reached Costa De Sol. Cloud proceeded to tune them out and focus on the pup that had apparently calmed down or fallen asleep. He slowly traced a finger across his abdomen, and he was responded with a light tap which told him it wore itself out; somehow, Cloud found himself grateful.

About a hour later, they arrived at the dock of Costa De Sol. Zack paid the ferryman a hefty amount before driving away from the harbor. The closer they got to Nibelheim, the more anxious Cloud became. He didn’t know how long it would take Shinra to realize they were gone, how long it would take them to look for them, how long it would take them to bring them back. Not to mention, he didn’t know if they would send the Turks, other SOLDIERs, or the military to track them down, and out of all three groups, he preferred the Turks. While persistent, they were reasonable and smart enough to pick their battles; they also knew how to avoid fights if necessary.

“So, what’s Nibelheim like?” Aerith asked curiously half an hour into the drive.

Cloud lifted his head to think. “Well, it’s a small town, and it’s sort of in the middle of nowhere. There’s a Mako reactor there, but I think it was abandoned after it was built. It’s peaceful if I’m being honest. People get nosy, but it’s peaceful.”

“Sounds like a nice place to live,” Aerith leaned back with a smile. “Are you sure your mother wouldn’t mind me staying?”

“She wouldn’t turn you away, that’s for sure.” Both of them chuckled before Cloud glanced outside the window to recognize the familiar scenery. He knew they were close, and he was both relieved and scared. He saw the never changing mountains, the trees that were scattered across the fields in that familiar pattern Cloud knew too well, and the sky was its normal baby blue color; it was just the way Cloud remembered and it was just the way he liked it.

Zack slowly pulled through the gates of Nibelheim, and Cloud saw that nothing changed: the only truck in town parked next to the archway, the Inn to his left, his and Tifa’s houses on his right, the Shinra mansion near the back of town close to Mt. Nibel. There were some people wandering the plaza, and Cloud grew nervous, not knowing what they would say to him.

A few people were giving Zack and Aerith weird looks, and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Cloud exiting the car, older and pregnant since the last time they saw him. Cloud noticed the glances and shrouded behind Aerith with furrowed brows. Aerith gave him a comforting look as Zack pulled their bags from the back of the car.

“Cloud?” The three of them heard a voice and they turned to see a girl with ravenette hair that reached to her mid-back with dark brown eyes. She stared gawking at the three of them, specifically towards the pregnant omega she hadn’t seen in four years. She took a step forward, unsure if she was seeing things, before a grin widened across her cheeks and she ran forward to hug him. “Cloud, it’s so good to see you!”

“D-Don’t squeeze me so tight, Tifa,” Cloud replied while taking a step back, but she still wrapped her arms around him with a happy giggle.  “Tif, I might explode.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Once Tifa pulled away, her eyes instantly landed on the swell separating them and widened immensely before lifting her head to glance at him again. “I thought the last thing you wanted to do was settle down with an alpha and get pregnant.”

“Bold of you to assume that’s what I did.” Cloud remarked playfully before he leaned forward, giving the girl a better look at his Mako-induced eyes.

It soon clicked for Tifa before she smiled with her hands behind her back. “I never doubted you. So I’m assuming _that_ is the reason why you’re back home.” She gestured to his middle. “You don’t trust Shinra?”

“I’ll explain when we’re inside,” Cloud replied, feeling self-conscious about the stares he was getting before gesturing to the other two who came with him. “Tifa, this is my friend, Aerith, and this is my alpha, Zack. Guys, this is Tifa. We grew up together.”

“Cloud told me a bit about you,” Zack shook her hand with a smile. “Pleasure to finally see you in person.”

Aerith couldn’t help but give a pleasing grin as she shook Tifa’s hand, and Cloud’s ears perked up at the sound of a door creaking. He turned to see a much older woman with an almost identical resemblance to him with the same spiky hair -although more tamed- and blue eyes without the Mako effect. Her eyes were widened in disbelief and Cloud gave her an awkward wave. “Hey Mom.”

The sun had started to set, and instead of speaking, his mother merely smiled peacefully and stepped forward to give him a gentle hug. Cloud didn’t hesitate to return it, hearing her welcome him home in a soft tone and kiss his cheek sweetly.

The anxiety that lingered in Cloud’s chest had been replaced with comfort, knowing he was safe because he was home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two days had passed since Zack and Cloud left Midgar, and both of them were surprised they hadn’t been hunted down the moment someone realized they were gone. Zack thought that Angeal just hadn’t said anything and was waiting for people to figure it out while Cloud believed they had cooped themselves up in their apartment because Cloud was heavily close to his due date and only came out when it was necessary. Either way, they both found it weird.

Cloud was running his fingers across the piano keys that sat in Tifa’s room. He was playing a soft melody that the two had known since childhood and one that would put Zack to sleep whenever he was tense. Tifa was somewhere in town hanging out with Aerith, and Zack had decided to go to Shinra manor to check out the place in case he and Cloud wanted more privacy than they do at Cloud’s home. It was a backup, and while Cloud would rather stay put, he kept the mansion in mind.

There was a soft but firm press against his side followed by a light pitter patter, and Cloud traced small circles with his thumb in response. He paused for a moment before pushing himself off of the bench and proceeding to head back outside. It had gotten a bit cooler, and snow was beginning to fall, but there wasn’t enough of it to completely stick. It was cloudy, but it didn’t ruin the mood, at least not for him. The air was peaceful, and despite the ache in every step he took, Cloud didn’t let it bring him down. He was in too good of a mood, and he figured it would take a lot to take it away from him.

He ignored another light contraction as he pushed open the gates leading to Shinra manor. For some reason, he felt as though Zack hadn’t left the building knowing how long he tends to stay in one place at a time. Cloud placed a hand on his lower back to support himself as he stepped into the main lobby, closing the door behind him silently. The air felt heavy, and he wasn’t surprised; there used to be Shinra personnel who lived in the mansion while the Mt. Nibel reactor was being built. Because of that, he was sure some of their belongings were left behind.

Cloud felt a faint trace of Mako as he made his way towards the staircase, biting his lip nervously as he looked around for any sign of the alpha. The silence made him feel tense as he didn’t know what to expect. He felt his fight or flight instincts beginning to kick in the longer he stayed, and he could feel it affecting the pup as well. It began to squirm around in discomfort, unhappy with the pheromones its mother was releasing. Cloud only ignored it as he peered down the hall cautiously.

Cloud heard rummaging coming from one of the bedrooms, and he peeked inside with a lifted eyebrow to see Zack rearranging and cleaning up the room. Once he took an audible step, Zack jolted in surprise but gave him a grin. “Just the person I was looking for.”

Cloud shook off his quick blush before further stepping into the room and looking around, particularly shifting his eyes towards the neatly made bed that sat against the wall. “This is for me, right?”

“Yeah,” Zack scratched the back of his head. “I was getting it set up in case you wanted to have the pup here, but you don’t look too sure.” He couldn’t help but notice Cloud’s averted gaze and saw him rub one of his arms with unease. His brows were furrowed and he looked a bit anxious. Zack had half the mind to ask him what was wrong.

Cloud let out a sigh as a response. “I’m glad we have the mansion as a backup, but I’m still a bit nervous about using it. I don’t know. It’s just…” He trailed off, trying to find the right wording. “I don’t know if I’ll feel safe here.”

It suddenly clicked for Zack. He was so busy focusing on how much space they needed that he almost forgot to take Cloud’s comfort into accountability, something that should have been top priority considering the blonde’s current condition: his stomach had dropped a couple weeks before and he had stopped moving around as much because of the occasional ache it gave him. It was only a matter of time before he popped and Zack knew chaos would break loose when it happened.

Zack lowered his head in shame, realizing he let the anxiety get to him and he gave Cloud an apologetic look. “Sorry. Guess I got carried away,” He pursed his lips with guilt. “I should have put you first.”

“Well, at least you were thinking about me,” Cloud pecked his cheek sweetly. “The space could be beneficial. I don’t think my room is big enough to have a baby in, much less hold four or five people in it.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Zack took another quick glance around the room. “Plus, multiple people in a small space? That’s enough to make you feel claustrophobic. I wanted you to have room to breathe at least.”

“How thoughtful.” Cloud followed him outside the room and down the hall towards the east wing of the mansion. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion; apparently Zack hadn’t finished exploring when he arrived, and he wondered how much he had left. He followed Zack into a bedroom and realized he was heading towards the basement. Cloud was a bit surprised; he had never bothered to go down there to begin with, but he didn’t know why Zack had decided it. Perhaps there was something down there neither of them knew about, and Zack --being the curious man he was-- wanted to check it out.

Zack gently led him down the long spiral staircase that seemed to want to give out with every step. Cloud felt anxiety swell in his chest. He was nervous about what they might find down there; who knows what Shinra left behind when they finished the reactor. Cloud expected some abandoned experiments and some documents that were forgotten over time. There was a small library down there, so chances were not much was left behind, but Cloud didn’t know for sure. The unease rose in his throat the farther they went, the dark hallways seemingly becoming more eerie the deeper they went. Zack squeezed his hand for comfort as he pushed opened the door to the library.

As Cloud expected, it was a bit messy. The books that sat on the shelves were the only clean aspect of the room. Papers were scattered everywhere and the Mako he sensed earlier had a stronger hue where they stood. There were broken test tubes that were near the foot of the desk and there were Mako stains on the carpet. The air was dusty and it was almost enough to overwhelm them. “So, why are we here?” Cloud asked with a hand cupping his stomach.

“I realized I’ve never been in here before, so I wanted to take a look.” Zack scanned the shelves with half-lid eyes, lifting an eyebrow occasionally at a random book. Cloud began to do the same; there were a few loose papers shoved in between then, and Cloud wasn’t going to try to pull them out in fear of ripping them to pieces. Instead, he glanced over at the scattered papers across the desk, growing confused at the numbers and scientific terms that were plastered across the lines. Cloud furrowed his brows as a result and turned on his heel to head back towards the entrance.

He spotted Zack skimming through one of the books, and suddenly he felt a longing to be closer to him pulse in his chest. Cloud bit his lip with an averted gaze, flexing his fingers for a moment before stepping towards the alpha. Zack lifted an eyebrow at his presence and barely had time to turn around before his lips were occupied with Cloud’s. Cloud did his best to stay on his toes despite the baby’s weight pulling him down. Nevertheless, Zack proceeded to help him deepen the kiss, wrapping an arm around him to keep him upright. Cloud kept his fist clutched onto Zack’s shirt as they pulled away. “What’s gotten into you?” The alpha lifted an eyebrow.

Cloud lowered his head before responding. “We haven’t spent that much time together, surprisingly. I was feeling lonely.” Zack stroked his cheek softly, and the look in his eyes told Cloud it was unintentional. Cloud nodded in understanding before pecking his lips again and trailing his hands up to grab Zack’s shoulders. Zack held his hips gently and trailed kisses along Cloud’s jawline, feeling him shudder in his hold as he went lower. Of course, he didn’t have any seductive intentions; neither of them did with how far along Cloud was. Zack’s main goal was to give him enough affection to sate him for a while, but he was glad to stay with him longer if he was needed.

Zack jumped in surprise when he felt Cloud’s body convulse and he pulled away to see Cloud with a pained expression and trying to catch his breath; he felt his stomach drop as a result. “Are you alright, Cloud?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud released a few breaths and composed himself. “I’m okay.”

“Should we head back upstairs?”

“In a bit. I wanna hold you first.” Zack pursed his lips, unconvincing of the blonde’s words but deciding to trust him regardless. He pulled Cloud into another soft hug and Cloud instantly relaxed at the touch. He wanted to block out everything: SOLDIER, Shinra, all of it except for the alpha currently holding him. He felt soothing kisses being placed repeatedly on his cheeks and it helped to calm him down.

Ten minutes later, he convulsed again, and this time, Cloud felt his knees buckle and he almost collapsed. Now Zack grew especially worried for him and he tried to keep him upright. “I think it might be a good time to go back.”

“…Okay.” Slowly but steadily, the two SOLDIERs made their way down the hallway, up the long spiral staircase that led back to the room they entered from. Zack kept a close eye on the omega for any sudden changes, almost certain Cloud was in labor. He was trying not to panic, knowing it would only make it worse for both of them. What Cloud needed was support and comfort, and that’s what he was going to get.

Cloud leaned against one of the plush chairs that sat in the tidied room. Zack knelt down to him in concern, taking a quick glance at the door before speaking. “You think you can make it back home, or do you not want to move?”

Cloud shook his head and intertwined his fingers with Zack’s. “I’d draw attention, and I don’t want that.”

Zack nodded and pecked his cheek. “I’ll get your mom and Aerith. Tifa too. We might need her. Just wait for me here.” After a nod, Zack disappeared through the door and closed it behind him.

For the first time that day, Cloud was terrified. Zack could be gone for five minutes but it would feel like five hours. The desperation was getting to him, and he would have forced himself out of the chair if it wasn’t for the heavy contraction that rippled through him. Cloud almost ripped off the armrest as a result before the pain conceded. He bit his lip and pressed a few fingers against his stomach, feeling the skin tighten and wincing. However long it was going to take he didn’t know, but Cloud felt the adrenaline beginning to kick off.

Cloud heard a flurry of footsteps and was relieved to see his mother almost barrel into the room frantically, almost dropping the pillows and blankets that were in her arms. He lifted an eyebrow and spotted Zack, Tifa, and Aerith with pillows and blankets on their own. It wasn’t until he recognized the scent when he realized they were from the house. “It was Zack’s idea,” Tifa piped up with a smile. “Plus, we didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Thanks.” Zack went to his side while the three women began to prepare a makeshift nest for the blonde. Cloud’s mother was guiding the two girls through it due to her knowing her son’s nesting patterns almost too well. In about half an hour, the blankets and pillows covered most of the bed, and there was a sheet placed on top of the nest so it wouldn’t be caught in the mess.

Cloud was slowly moved from the chair and sighed in sweet relief when his head hit the pillow behind him. He barely had a chance to relax when another contraction hit him, squeezing Aerith’s hand to help him cope. “When did this start?” His mother asked concerningly.

“About two hours or so,” Zack responded while stroking his mate’s cheek to soothe him. “Although if I’ll be honest, I’m glad it finally happened. I was starting to worry when Shinra would come hunt us down.”

“You didn’t tell them you were leaving?”

“Do you think they would let us leave?” Tifa had to admit the alpha had a point, and she knew how worried Cloud was about specific people helping him through labor. It was no wonder they wanted to leave.

The next couple hours were rather quiet save for the tension in the air. Occasionally, one of the three parties with Cloud would leave for a moment, whether it be for themselves or for him. Whenever Zack stepped out, it would be because Cloud asked him to. The Nibelheim doctor had arrived at the manor and was on standby. He was making sure Cloud was safe and comfortable before all hell broke loose once his water broke; that unfortunately didn’t take long.

Zack’s anxiety skyrocketed at the smell of blood and Mako and he began to fidget. Aerith did her best to calm him down, but it did little because of how much pain Cloud was in. She began to grow worried of what exactly Zack would do; he was beginning to growl and Gaia only knows it could escalate into something worse.

“I think it would be best for the alpha to leave the room.” The doctor commented with a frown.

Zack’s head shot up from his place behind Cloud with wide eyes. “Why!?” He was determined to stay with the omega and he felt Cloud would be more distraught without him close by.

“I hate to admit it, but he’s right,” Tifa said grimly. “You’ve been fidgety, and we’re scared with what you might do. For his sanity as well as your own, wait in the hall and we’ll let you back in when it’s over.”

Zack frowned with a slight glare before looking back towards the laboring blonde who had looked paler than he did earlier that day and he looked worried. Although, his pheromones didn’t lie and he knew it was affecting everyone else in the room. He had to wonder if the air would be lighter if he left despite his hesitation. Zack kissed the top of Cloud’s head before pulling away and heading for the door which was followed by a protest from his mate. “I’ll be out there with him.” Aerith offered before following the ravenette out of the room.

Zack slumped against the wall with a loud sigh, sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. Aerith sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’ll be okay. They’ll both pull through.”

“I know. Can’t help but worry though.” Aerith pulled him into another hug, giving him some more comforting words before going silent.

Not even 10 minutes later, the duo heard muffled cries from Cloud. Zack groaned as a result, feeling a stabbing pain from his bondmark that didn’t seem to let up. Aerith kept a hand on his back, feeling him tense up occasionally. Both of them were quiet, unable to find the words to speak as the blonde’s cries continued on. It seemed to go on forever and Zack didn’t know how much he could take. He was getting light-headed and the pain in his nape was throbbing uncontrollably. He felt himself shaking because of it, and Aerith’s comfort was doing little to help him.

Every once in a while, Aerith had to stop him from barging in the room, telling him he was going to give them more stress. But Zack was having none of it; he could practically feel Cloud calling out to him, and it drove him mad just by not being in the room with him. Seconds turned into agonizing minutes, and Cloud’s cries seemed to go on for ages. Nevertheless, despite his mind screaming at him to be with the omega, Zack held his ground and forced himself against the wall to keep himself still.

There was silence a moment after. A lighter, muffled cry was heard from the room, and Zack lifted his head as the pain from his bondmark began to numb. Aerith kept a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, the two of them keeping their place in the hall as they waited for a confirmation that everything went well. Tifa soon stepped out of the room and gave the two a smile and pressed a finger to her lips. “Be quiet, alright? He’s exhausted.”

Zack’s eyes lit up immediately as Tifa stepped aside to let him back inside the room. He was greeted with the doctor standing at the other end of the room cleaning himself off, but he could care less as he turned his head and his eyes widened.

Cloud was resting against a pillow with half-lid eyes that threatened to close. The sheet underneath him as well as his inner thighs were drenched in blood and Mako, and he was slowly trying to catch his breath. His mother was above him, stroking his hair with her non-bruised hand. In Cloud’s arms was a small, black bundle that was lightly cooing with a tiny hand stretched out on his chest.

Zack slowly stepped towards the duo, and Cloud’s mother gave him a soft smile before gesturing her gaze towards the newborn in her son’s arms. Zack bent down and brushed hair out of his face, and Cloud turned to face him, dried tears still clinging to his cheeks. “You holding up?”

“Y-Yeah,” Cloud’s voice was reduced to a whisper from the exhaustion before slowly lifting the blanket. “Isn’t he cute?”

They had a son. Zack couldn’t help the grin on his face as he peeked under the fold to take a look at him: His face was a light pink and held most of Cloud’s features. The brown tuffs of hair threw him off, but he could tell from the nose and jawline that the baby was his. After a light whine, the baby flexed his fingers before nuzzling the blonde and remaining silent, indicating to the pair that he was presumably asleep.

Zack kissed his temple and pulled Cloud into a light hug, nuzzling his hair and chuckling softly. “He’s perfect.”

Cloud’s heart swelled as he felt more tears roll down his face. Zack kissed them away before finally pressing their lips together. For once, it seemed as though everything was what he imagined it to be. Nothing was wrong, and Cloud and their baby were safe and sound. To Zack, it seemed like there was nothing that could ruin his mood.

That was until he spotted a Shinra vehicle pull through the gates to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the pup is finally here! I'm still not good at writing labor scenes but I try my best. Expect the next chapter very soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Zack felt his anxiety skyrocket when he spotted the truck pull through the gates to Shinra manor. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the window despite wanting to attend to the exhausted blonde next to him. He didn’t know what to do nor who was in the truck so he didn’t know what to expect. Zack held a tighter grip on Cloud, and the omega couldn’t help but notice. “What’s wrong?”

“Stay here. I’ll be back.” Zack took another peek at his sleeping son and gave Cloud a quick peck before stepping out of the room. He nodded to Tifa and Aerith, signaling for them to take care of Cloud while he was outside. He felt his palms slicken nervously, not knowing how he could contain himself. If it was the Turks, then he figured there was a chance to reason with them. If he told them Cloud literally gave birth moments ago, they could reconsider taking them back so soon.

Zack released a breath before pulling open the door that led outside, stepping towards the Shinra vehicle with shaky steps. For a moment, he thought he should have brought his sword with him in case he couldn’t avoid a fight. Both of the doors to the truck slowly opened and Zack froze, unsure of what he should expect.

However, the two that stepped out of the vehicle weren’t Turks but instead were Angeal and Sephiroth.

Zack felt himself relax slightly, having a feeling he would be better off with those two than the Turks. Angeal was the family friend and Sephiroth was respected among most of the company. Although, he still held his ground; there’s no telling what orders they were given. Sephiroth spoke first. “At first, we thought you were in the slums before we realized what Cloud’s hometown was.”

“I know. Predictability and all that,” Zack frowned. “So, you’re here to take us back?”

“When he realized you were gone, Lazard was a bit worried,” Angeal crossed his arms. “For a second, everyone thought you two had gone feral. I kept my mouth shut until I was assigned to track you down.”

“Professor Hojo was going mad.” Sephiroth continued with slight furrowed brows.

“And I’m supposed to be concerned about him why?” Zack lifted a deadpan eyebrow.

“Let’s not worry about him now,” Angeal shook his head in hopes of getting them back on track. “Let’s head back to HQ. I promise I’ll make sure Hojo and Hollander aren’t around when Cloud goes into labor.”

Zack scratched the back of his head with an averted gaze. “Actually, we’re not able to come back yet. Cloud just had the baby not even 10 minutes ago.”

Both Sephiroth and Angeal were taken back, but they could tell the alpha was telling the truth; he wouldn’t be looking that frazzled if he wasn’t. The two SOLDIERs glanced at each other with concern and stepped away to talk in private. “Well, this was unexpected.”

“He was full term. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Sephiroth commented. “But Zack is right. Cloud won’t be able to travel with his current condition. It would be better to wait for him to recover.”

“What would we tell HQ? They already think Zack and Cloud were willing to leave.” Angeal pursed his lips and looked back towards the frantic alpha.

“Only one way to find out,” Sephiroth pulled out his phone with the same blank gaze he wore every day and brought it to his ear. “Yes, we’ve only called to give a brief report,” Angeal kept his hands behind his back in silence we he watched the silverette make his report, watching his expression change from stern to blank to content. “Yes, I see. Are you sure that will be enough time? Alright, I’ll be sure to let them know.”

Once Sephiroth hung up, he stepped back towards the ravenette alpha. Zack’s ears perked up immediately and he brought his attention from his thoughts. A fearful glare grew on his face, but Angeal’s soothing smile was enough to make him feel calmer. “Shinra is giving you a week to recover. After that, you’re required to return to HQ immediately.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then the army will do its job to hunt you down,” Sephiroth continued. “Whether or not they use force is up to you.”

“I see,” Zack pursed his lips and looked back towards the room Cloud was in. He softened his gaze with worry. “I can’t promise anything, but we’ll do our best.”

Angeal smiled at his response and placed a hand on his hip. “Also, I’d like to see my godchild before I leave.”

“O-Oh. Yeah.” Angeal nodded to the alpha to stay with the truck, having a feeling Zack would be more on edge if both of them went to see Cloud. Zack slowly led him up the stairs and down to the west wing, and Angeal had half the mind to wonder why they would pick the manor of all places. But he wasn’t going to question it; he decided not to stay long knowing that Cloud needed rest and Zack would want him and Sephiroth out of Nibelheim as fast as humanly possible.

Zack opened the door to the bedroom to find Cloud already cleaned up: the sheet covering the nest was in a small pile on the floor and the blonde was fitted into a pair of pants and was half-asleep in the nest. He opened one eye at the sound of the two ravenettes, and his eyes slightly panicked at the sight of Angeal stepping towards him. Cloud bit his lip but relaxed his shoulders when he saw the calm gaze in the beta’s eyes. “I came to say congratulations and to see my godchild.”

“...Thanks.”

Cloud’s voice was still a whisper, but it was a bit stronger to hear. When Angeal came over to the side of the nest, Cloud lifted the blanket once again, and the newborn began to squirm slightly. Angeal lifted an eyebrow at the brown hair, took a quick glance between Zack and the pup before shaking his head with a smile. He straightened up with a light sigh before stepping back to the hall. “I’ll see you back at Midgar.” Cloud nodded before the two ravenettes made their way out of the manor. Zack wasn’t too keen on letting Angeal walk out by himself because of his instincts telling him to keep an eye on the beta until they left the town.

When they made it back outside, Sephiroth was leaning against the truck waiting for them. Angeal placed a comforting hand on Zack’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Congratulations again to the both of you.”

“T-Thanks.” Zack watched the two SOLDIERs enter the truck, and with a final wave backed out of the gates of the manor and slowly drove towards the entrance. He couldn’t feel himself move until he watched them disappear through the trees, and he finally encouraged his legs to turn around to head back inside.

He was greeted with his son’s light cries as he was gently rocked in his grandmother’s arms as she quietly soothed him. Cloud was curled up in the middle of the nest, trying his best not to pass out. His mother turned to the alpha in the doorway and gave him a gentle smile. “Would you like to hold him?”

“Yes please.” Zack hoped he didn’t sound too desperate when he responded. Cloud’s mother only smiled and handed the bunch over gently, and Zack held out his hands and trying his best to stop them from shaking. Although, the moment the baby was set in his arms, he had to sit on the edge of the bed to stop himself from collapsing. The pup’s cries died down to a soft whine as he scrunched up his face before his eyes slowly opened to reveal a Mako color that matched Zack’s perfectly. “H-Hey, little guy.” Zack let out a shaky breath. He felt his heart skip a beat when the newborn nuzzled him softly with another whine. Cloud’s mother saw that he was overwhelmed and offered to take the pup from him.

Zack shook his head instead and turned his gaze back to the blonde. Holding the newborn in one arm, he extended one of his hands towards him as an offering. Slowly, Cloud took his hand, signaling to him that he was allowed in the nest. Making sure the baby in his arms didn’t fall, Zack crawled inside the fort of pillows and blankets, sighing contently when Cloud snuggled up to him. “Hey Cloud, we still need a name for him.”

Cloud opened a half-lid eye with a sleep-filled moan, reaching out to grasp one of his son’s hands and watching his gaze shift from his to Zack’s and back again with a light cooing noise. He pursed his lips in thought, trying his best to think despite his exhaustion. After a moment, he pulled away and snuggled closer to Zack. “Denzel.”

Zack blinked in surprise before looking down at the newborn with a smile. “Yeah. That’s a good name.” He was responded with a light snore and realized that Cloud had finally let himself fall asleep. Zack couldn’t help but chuckle as he handed the baby back to the older blonde who promised to look after him. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and pulled Cloud into his arms, softly petting his hair to lull him further into sleep. All of the adrenaline Zack felt had completely disappeared and he felt himself dozing off. He wasn’t going to fight it, though; it had been a stressful night, and Zack was glad that everything turned out alright. He kissed the top of Cloud’s head and closed his eyes, feeling himself relax as he pulled Cloud closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took less time than I thought it would but oh well. That means more time to work on other projects. Expect the next chapter soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following day, the group left Shinra manor behind, and passing pedestrians gave a few lifted eyebrows before shrugging off their confusion and continuing on their way. Cloud was just relieved to finally be in his own bed for once, passing out the second he fell on top of the covers and leaving his family to take care of Denzel for the rest of the morning. Zack, meanwhile, was so infatuated with the new pup that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. They had a mini staring contest before Denzel turned his head towards another corner of the room in silence. He had a fist lodged in his mouth and his free hand was tugging on the hooded-onesie he was fitted into before they left. Zack didn’t know if he was observing his surroundings or not, but he thought it was likely. Denzel was born with Mako in his body, so to Zack, he was a baby SOLDIER, which meant there was a possibility that he was more aware than Zack thought.

That was until Denzel spat up and began to cry.

Zack was a bit taken back as to what to do, but he figured the logical thing to do was to grab a light rag to clean off Denzel’s mouth. The brunette squirmed regardless, and when Zack pulled away, he still cried. Maybe holding him would help calm him down. The moment Zack took him in his arms, he heard a light gurgle and he knew it didn’t come from him. “Oh, are you just hungry?” He asked, obviously not expecting an answer. Zack stepped through the house, allowing Denzel to suck on a finger to sate himself temporarily, before reading the door he was looking for. He knocked gently before entering the room. Cloud was curled up on his side and wrapped in a thick blanket, his spikes and feet being the only visible part of him. “Hey, Cloudy?”

“Hm?”

Apparently, he was more awake than Zack realized. Zack stepped towards the bed sheepishly. “I think Den’s hungry.”

Cloud sat up with a yawn, pulling the blanket around his shoulders tightly and crossing his legs. Zack saw it as a cue to hand the crying pup over to him. Cloud lifted his shirt for both of them to see his nipples leaking a white fluid, and he couldn’t help but sigh. “I’m not used to this.”

“You will be.” Cloud settled the tiny brunette in his arms and his heart swelled when Denzel had latched onto his left nipple to feed. A hand was spread across his chest as Cloud cradled his head gently. Zack took his spot next to the omega and helped him keep Denzel upright. The couple was silent as they watched the newborn peer up at them curiously. Cloud’s heart melted with awe and Denzel closed his eyes once again to continue feeding. Zack felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness for the pup and he pulled Cloud closer as a result.

The leaking had stopped and Denzel went still with a light coo. Cloud glanced at his alpha for a moment before gently prying the brunette off of his chest and rocking him. Denzel only whined and tried to latch back onto his mother. “There’s no more, little guy. Don’t be greedy.” He felt the bed shift and turned to see Zack with a small pacifier between his fingers. He took it from the alpha as a sign of thanks and brought it to the baby’s mouth. Denzel immediately parted his lips and sucked on the pacifier with content, half-lid eyes.

Both of them couldn’t help but sigh happily as Denzel reached up in hopes of grabbing Cloud’s hair. “Guess he’s happy for the time being,” Zack said with a nuzzle as he watched Denzel’s eyes drift. “Now we have to figure out how to deal with the first four months of sleepless nights.”

“We’ll figure that out later,” Cloud responded. “Let’s enjoy the moment before all hell breaks loose.”

Zack nodded in agreement and pulled the flimsy hood over his son’s head, watching him blink in surprise and squirm. Cloud had to hold back a snort and there was a knock on the door. Aerith peeked her head inside the room with a smile. “Everything okay in here?”

“We’re fine. Had to make sure Cloud didn’t sleep all day.”

“How about you have a baby next time?” Cloud snapped. “That way, you can see how it feels.”

“I don’t have a womb, Cloud.”

Cloud only growled with a pout and it only made Zack grin and kiss the pout away. Aerith couldn’t help but giggle as she sat on the edge of the bed, peering over at the baby who had his eyes closed despite not being asleep. “So, when are we going back to Midgar?”

“They gave us a week for Cloud to recover,” Zack explained. “But we might be going back in a few days or so. It honestly depends. They know where we are so it’s not like they’re searching the Planet looking for us.”

“I’m more worried about Denzel,” Cloud cradled the newborn closely. “Who knows how sensitive he is with all of the Mako in his body. I don’t know how well he’ll adjust being in Midgar when he’s so small.”

“The reactors could do something,” Aerith crossed her arms to think. “But wouldn’t he be alright because there’s Mako in them?”

“It could overwhelm him,” Zack replied. “He could already be used to it because there’s so much Mako here, but we don’t know that.”

“I see.” The brunette slowly took the pup from Cloud and adjusted him in her arms. Denzel’s eyes popped open to see who was holding him as though he realized he was being passed around. Aerith lifted an eyebrow. “He might be smart for a baby.”

“He might be smarter than we think,” Zack scratched the back of his head. “He’s got all of the perks of SOLDIER: enhanced abilities, heightened senses. I wouldn’t be surprised if he started talking at any second.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating,” Cloud huffed. “He’s barely a day old. He wouldn’t be able to talk this early.”

“That’s what you think.” Denzel nuzzled the brunette holding him with a light coo and curled up in her arms as his parents playfully bickered. Aerith adjusted his hood and stood to set him in the basket he temporarily slept in. She tucked him in under a light blanket and watched him fall asleep instantly. Cloud’s gaze softened as a result, not taking his eyes off of the basket. Zack sighed and stood from his spot on the bed. “Well, I guess he’s a regular baby for now. Come on. I’ll make some lunch.”

The two omegas nodded and proceeded to follow him out of the room. Cloud took one last look at the sleeping newborn before cracking the door behind him.

* * *

Three days later, Denzel was laying on his front in his grandmother’s lap, cooing happily as she patted his back gently. She glanced out of the window to see Zack and Aerith setting their bags inside the truck they drove to town in. Cloud was running last-minute errands with Tifa to fully prepare himself for the trip back. The woman looked back at the baby who had lifted his head to stare at her with a blank gaze. She stroked his cheek gently to soothe him and he curled up on the spot and closed his eyes.

The door opened to reveal Cloud and Tifa hauling in a few bags and setting them on the dining room table. “I hope he didn’t cause any trouble for you.” Cloud said to his mother with concern.

She merely shook her head as she handed the pup to him. Denzel automatically reached out to his mother as he was taken, latching onto his sweater as though his life depended on it. Tifa couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow. “Isn’t he a bit clingy for a baby?”

“Maybe, but I’d rather him be clingy than distant,” Cloud replied. “It’s not easy to tell. His scent hasn’t fully developed itself yet.”

Tifa hummed as a response and kept her gaze on the pup that currently hid his face in Cloud’s shoulder. She slumped her shoulders and tilted her head, wanting to see if she could get a final glimpse of him before they left. However, Denzel didn’t move, only having a tighter grip on his mother as he whined. Tifa reached out to cup the back of his head, and it was only then when the baby lifted his gaze.

Zack peeked into the room with a smile after letting Aerith inside briefly. “Ready to go whenever you are.” He piped up.

“I wish you could stay longer.” Cloud’s mother commented sadly as they exited the house, giving her son a tight hug while being mindful of the baby in his arms.

“We’d rather be safe than sorry,” Cloud replied with a smile. “I’ll come visit when I get the chance.”

“Send me pictures, okay?” Tifa asked with a hug. “I’d like to know how my nephew is doing from time to time.”

“You know we will.” Zack piped up before stepping into the car with Aerith. Cloud gave a final hug to his mother and Tifa before crawling into the backseat. With Denzel situated in his lap, he waved at the two of them as Zack began to pull away and drive through the gates leading out of Nibelheim. Cloud leaned against the seat with a sigh as Denzel curled up against him while pulling on the blanket he was wrapped in. Trees and mountaintops passed by them, and the closer they got to Costa De Sol, the more anxious Cloud became. He didn’t know if Denzel would be met with positive or negative reactions or if the media had already spread the rumors of he and Zack leaving Midgar. Cloud was almost positive Shinra had dispelled the rumors once they got confirmation, but he wasn’t exactly sure. Although, he knew they would figure it out once they arrived back in the city.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sector Zero towered over them as Zack drove further into Midgar, and Cloud held the baby close out of instinct. The sun was long gone and replaced by the moon that was hidden by the clouds. Aerith had her hands firmly pressed in her lap in silence, peeking out the window and doing the best of her ability to spot the slums. Cloud couldn’t tell whether Denzel was trying to go to sleep or stay awake, but because of how little he moved, Cloud assumed the former. He was curled up in Cloud’s arms with tiny fists clutching the blanket and lips sucking on the pacifier in his mouth.

They had dropped Aerith off at the train station, knowing she had time to catch the last ride of the evening. Each of them gave her a hug before continuing their way towards Shinra HQ. They were both surprised when they didn’t see a guard at the entrance to the parking garage, but Zack had his keycard so they didn’t see it as a big deal. It was 10:30, and Cloud especially knew the cadets were in their bunkers; he couldn’t say the same for the others.

They quickly stepped towards the elevator, pressing the button indicating the SOLDIER floor. Zack pulled his mate and son closer to him as they watched the elevator numbers increase, and he wondered how long it would take them to get to the only elevator leading to the SOLDIER flats. Neither of them knew who was around, but they didn’t want to stick around to find out.

Denzel began to whine the moment they got off of the elevator. Cloud boiled it down to being in an unfamiliar place, and he brought the blanket to Denzel’s nose in hopes of soothing him, and he was partially surprised that the pup had calmed down. Zack pulled them both down the hall, quickly darting passed Lazard’s office and turning into another hallway. Both of their eyes lit up when they spotted the elevator, and Zack almost slammed the button. The two waited anxiously as they heard the faint elevator dings grow louder. Zack had an arm around Cloud’s shoulder, and Cloud leaned against him with half-lid eyes, wanting to hurry up and be in his room already.

Both of them froze when the doors opened, but the compartment was empty. The two scampered inside and the doors closed shut behind them. Cloud kept his eyes on the increasing numbers and cradled the pup in his arms closely, and he was responded with a nuzzle from the small brunette. Zack pecked his cheek softly and pulled him into a half-hug. The pheromones Zack was giving off were a bit tense, but they seemed to loosen up the higher they went. Cloud gave a light kiss to the side of his neck to soothe him, smirking when he saw the elevator doors open in front of them.

No less than five minutes later, they entered their quiet apartment. Zack turned on a nearby lamp, and Cloud looked down to see Denzel eyeing the room. “This is our home, little guy.” He said softly, giving a quick look towards the alpha before stepping down the hall and opening the second door to his right. “And this is your room.” He saw Denzel immediately relax and close his eyes, and it prompted him to set the baby down in his crib. He poked Denzel’s nose with a smile before slowly stepping out of the room and cracking the door ajar.

Cloud stretched as he stepped back into the bedroom to see Zack unpacking their things. “I’m glad we were able to get home safely,” He commented. “When are you reporting in?”

“Tomorrow. I don’t know when, but definitely tomorrow.”

Cloud sat on the edge of the bed before falling back onto the covers, groaning in content as he rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. He felt a dip in the bed and an arm around his waist. Zack was peppering kisses across his hairline and neck and had snuck a hand under his shirt. Cloud flushed in embarrassment and pulled away, rolling onto his front as a result. “I know I’m still fat.” He muttered.

“Cloudy, you’re not fat,” Zack reassured. “But if you think you are, we’ll go to the training room for a few days, okay? Gaia knows we’re rusty.” Cloud slowly nodded, and Zack pecked his cheek. “You want anything? Food? Water? Cuddles?”

“Cuddles now, food later.” Zack chuckled and pecked his cheek again before Cloud rolled back over to face him. Cloud cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly. Zack deepened the kiss and pulled him closer, causing Cloud to grab handfuls of his shirt and press himself against the alpha. The two were still for a moment before pulling away for air.

Before they could do anything else, a light cry was heard from the small screen next to the bed. Zack sat up with a light sigh, giving Cloud a comforting look before exiting the room to check on their son. Cloud sat up as well and crossed his legs, hearing a shuffling noise from the screen and peering over to see Zack taking Denzel to a changing table.

Cloud leaned back with closed eyes, looking back at the clock to see that it was almost 11. He heard a light coo and a groan from Zack, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Sitting up, ne swung his legs off of the bed and stepped out of the room, eyeing the kitchen with narrow eyes and finally noticing the empty feeling in his stomach. He almost threw open the fridge to see what leftovers had lasted the week they were gone. Cloud hummed to himself with half-lid eyes, grabbing a quick snack before closing the door behind him and heading to the living room.

The second he plopped on the couch, Zack returned from Denzel’s room scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Once he saw Cloud almost spread across the couch, he grinned and scampered over, taking the spot next to him and nuzzling him sweetly. Cloud laughed softly in his hair and wrapped arms around his neck to pull him close, feeling the relief wash over him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Zack let out the breath he was holding in as he took a step into Lazard’s office. He had to release his firsts as he stepped towards the desk. Lazard lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at his approach. “It seems you came back faster than expected.”

“We didn’t want to risk the military trying to hunt us down,” Zack replied. “Knowing them, they’d ignore you and send out the troops anyway. They wouldn’t even bother sending the Turks first.”

Lazard couldn’t help but agree with a grimace. He shook his head and folded his arms. “Never mind that. When did you both return?”

“Late last night. We didn’t want to cause a scene.” Zack rubbed one of his arms, finally wondering how many people could have seen them return. At first, he thought no one did considering no one had called out to them, but he wasn’t too sure. “But we got back safe and sound.”

“I see,” Lazard pursed his lips as though he was deep in thought before speaking again. “And the child?”

Zack lifted an eyebrow, not sure if the director was curious or one of the professors had asked him in case they came back. Nevertheless, he smirked. “Healthy as he could be. Just don’t tell Hojo.”

“Once I tell the President of your return, the news would reach him regardless.”

“I take it you told him where we were once Sephiroth called.”

“He caused a fit and told us to bring you back immediately,” Lazard chuckled grimly. “I guess you were right in returning as fast as possible. He’s probably deployed the army right about now.”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me,” Zack averted his gaze before turning on his heel. “Anyway, that’s all. Just wanted to make sure you knew we were back.”

“I’m glad you’re both back safely,” The response would have made Zack smile if it sounded sincere. “I’ll report to the President. You will have a three-month leave, but both of you are back on duty after that. I’m sure that’s more than enough time for Cloud to readjust himself.”

“…Sure.” Zack sounded unconvinced, but he nodded before turning towards the hallway and stepping out of the office. He relaxed his shoulders and allowed a smile to grow on his face. He placed his hands behind his back with a soft sigh.

“You’re back.” He frowned at the sound of a familiar voice and turned around to see Genesis and Angeal walking in his direction. Genesis had a satisfactory grin on his face and his eyes lit up as he gleefully scampered towards the younger alpha. “I take it the fat, little _omega_ is back too?” He dodged a swipe from the ravenette and he continued. “So, who does the brat look like? No, let me guess: Lazard? Reeve? Heidegger? No, no, no. It’s Rufus’s, isn’t it? Now _that’s_ a brat he would brag about.”

“He looks like Zack,” Angeal interrupted with a scowl. “I saw him myself.”

“I’ll be the judge of that when I see it.”

“Which you won’t.” Zack growled.

Genesis lifted an eyebrow before his grin widened. “Is that because you’re not sure? That you think I’m right?”

“ _Genesis_ ,” Angeal shoved him away as Zack held a fearful glare. “You’re talking a load of nonsense. The pup is his, and Cloud isn’t cheating.”

“Oh, don’t delude yourselves,” Genesis scoffed. “Deep down, you know the truth.” He stepped away towards a nearby hallway and disappeared from sight.

Angeal gave Zack a concerned look, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “Don’t listen to him. You know Denzel’s yours.”

“I know, and I shouldn’t doubt it. But…” Zack trailed off with an averted gaze. “I trust Cloud. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be with him. I shouldn’t let the rumors get to me, and believing them would mean forgetting what he’s gone through the past three years.”

“But even then, you want some sort of confirmation, even when he’s telling the truth.”

Zack nodded with a lowered gaze. He nodded to Angeal before almost running to the elevator. The rumors floated around in his head, and he knew he was being paranoid. He hated the doubt rising in his throat, and he knew Cloud was aware of the rumors and needed to talk about them. For a minute, he almost decided against it, thinking he was going to bombard the omega with stupid questions. But he knew it was a conversation that needed to be had.

He entered the apartment and spotted Cloud exiting the hall. “Did you report in?”

“Yeah. Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Zack pulled him towards the bedroom and sat them both on the bed. Cloud lifted an eyebrow because of the troubled look on Zack’s face. Zack bit his lip before speaking. “Before I say anything, Cloud, I just want you to know that I trust you wholeheartedly,” He took both of Cloud’s hands and intertwined their fingers. “You’ve never kept anything from me and you’ve never lied to me. And I’m probably being the most paranoid and dumbest mate for asking this.”

“Zack, what’s going on?”

“Cloud, is Denzel mine?” Zack finally got the courage to look up at him, and when he did, Cloud’s look was one of surprise and disbelief with a small side of anger. Zack felt his heart sink and he knew whatever he said couldn’t lighten his words. “I know it’s a stupid question. It’s more than a stupid question. I shouldn’t believe the rumors when I can just look at Denzel and see that he looks like me. But what if he stops looking like me when he grows up? The brown hair was a start, but what if he starts looking like someone else? What if he’s not mine?” Zack couldn’t tell when tears had pricked his eyes, but he felt them threatening to roll down his cheeks.

“So, even after all this, you think I’m some cheating whore.” Cloud’s face was full of disgust and he felt himself shake.

“Never,” Zack leaned forward and rested his cheek on Cloud’s shoulder. “I love you, and I love Denzel. I just need to know what happened during that heat after I left for that mission. Otherwise, I’ll just think someone broke in and you won’t tell me who.”

“Zack.”

“Cloud, please,” Zack pulled him into a tight hug, the tears finally running down his face. “I already failed to protect you. Just tell me if I failed to give you a family.”

There was a sniffle in his ear, and he couldn’t tell whether the sob Cloud released was full of regret or not. But he felt arms wrap around his neck and a nuzzle into his shoulder. “After you left, I asked Angeal to stay with me for the rest of my heat. I kept quiet and I told him not to tell you cause I thought you would get jealous even though you trust him. And besides,” He pulled away with a sniffle. “I think I was already pregnant when you left. Angeal didn’t do anything. We just cuddled and watched some movies, and I was still sane enough to not try anything.”

“So, Denzel is mine?”

“I promise. Denzel is yours.” Cloud cupped his cheek to wipe one of his tears, but Zack continued to cry as he let out a shaky laughter. Cloud laughed along with him and he brought their lips together for a kiss. Zack almost tackled him to the bed, both of them laughing in the kiss before it evolved into happy crying. They held onto each other tightly and shook violently with Cloud sobbing out how much he loved the alpha. Zack reciprocated with his own words and attempted to kiss his tears away, softly whispering apologies in his ear.

After a few moments, the crying died down and was replaced with sweet kisses. Zack had his hands on Cloud’s waist as Cloud was perched in his lap with his legs on either side. His eyes had truth in them, and the doubt Zack had felt was gone. He kept his lips pressed against Cloud’s muttering various declarations of love, and Cloud responded without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Denzel is Zack's baby. No one forced themselves on Cloud around the time he got pregnant nor did Hojo or Hollander do stuff. So if anyone is worried that Denzel isn't Zack's, don't worry. Denzel is Zack's.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

“I told you not to hold back.” Cloud pouted as his sword-wielding arm dropped to his side. Zack sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. Cloud sighed and turned his back to step towards the baby securely strapped in his carrier, chewing on the teddy bear Cloud found in Modeoheim. He began to whine and squirm when Cloud approached him, and he was swiftly taken out of the carrier to be held in the air. “Daddy doesn’t want to play fair, Denzel. Can you believe that?”

“You’re still kinda recovering though.”

“It’s been two months, Zack. I’ve been recovered.” He heard a wretch and a cry, and Cloud looked down to see his shirt covered in vomit. Some of it was dripping off of Denzel’s mouth as he cried and thankfully, none of it had gotten on the floor. He frowned as Zack snorted behind him and he let out a sigh. “Clean him up while I clean myself up.” He handed the crying baby to the alpha and stepped inside the bathroom that came with the private training room.

Zack sat Denzel next to his carrier and dug into the baby bag in hopes of searching for wipes. “Don’t cry, little guy. I got you.” Denzel’s cries died down, but he still squirmed when his father began wiping off his mouth and chin. He hiccupped before going silent. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” Zack pinched his cheek before setting him back in the carrier, this time not strapping him in like Cloud did.

Cloud returned with a different shirt and grabbed the Fusion sword from the wall. “Can you go all out this time like I am?”

“Sure, but don’t blame me when I have you pinned.” Zack winked as he got into a fighting stance. Cloud rolled his eyes playfully before charging towards him. Zack deflected his attack and swung at him. Cloud blocked but he slid backwards and charged forward again. Zack pushed away his arm and leaned in to peck Cloud’s lips. Cloud could have been distracted by the kiss if he didn’t immediately dropkick Zack to the floor, moving so fast Zack barely had time to block his sword. Zack pushed the blade away and threw a punch at the omega. Cloud stopped his fist but realized the other hand had reached up to grab his neck and pin him to the floor. They kept eye contact for a split second before they both burst into laughter. Cloud used his free hand to cup Zack’s cheek and kiss him.

“I thought you were supposed to be training, not flirting.”

The two heard a voice and pulled away to see Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow at the two of them. Cloud pushed his alpha off of him and proceeded to get to his feet. “I was trying to prove to Zack he couldn’t pin me.”

“And look what happened.”

Cloud stuck his tongue out at the other, and Sephiroth couldn’t help but chuckle. He heard a light coo and turned to see Denzel chewing on the teddy bear once again. Sephiroth lifted at eyebrow and took a step towards him. “I take it this is your pup.”

“Oh yeah, this is the first you’re seeing him.” Zack did a few practice swings. “Isn’t he a cutie?”

Sephiroth peered in the carrier and was met with Denzel’s gaze. His hands were still clutched onto the teddy bear and the head was half-lodged in his mouth. Sephiroth knew what Angeal meant when he said Denzel looked like his father, and he was inclined to agree. He turned to the two parents. “Can I…hold him?”

“Uh, sure. Just make sure he doesn’t puke on you.” Cloud pointed to his shirt for emphasis, and it caused Sephiroth to chuckle. Slowly, he took the baby in his arms and Denzel blinked. Cloud lifted a silent eyebrow and stepped towards the two of them curiously. “Seph?” He was greeted with silence from the alpha, but he heard the baby cooing in his arms, so he assumed everything was alright. “Seph?”

“Huh.” Sephiroth’s head snapped back to the omega as though he was lost in thought. “Oh. Would you like him back?” He gently set the pup in Cloud’s arms and stepped away.

“I just wanted to see if everything was alright. You seemed out of it.”

“I’m fine,” He took a quick glance back to Denzel. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Sephiroth quickly exited the room, and Zack had to lift an eyebrow. “I wonder what that was about. Overwhelmed maybe?”

“I don’t know.” Cloud gave Denzel a look, but Denzel simply reached up in hopes of grabbing Cloud’s hair. Cloud let him grab one of his fingers instead and let him wave it around. “Should we do another round or two before heading back? The sun is starting to set.”

“Still think you can pin me, Spike?”

“Try me.”

The two had easily lost track of time, and were brought back to reality by Denzel’s cries of hunger. Luckily, the training rooms weren’t far from the SOLDIER apartments, so they returned back to their flat in record time. Cloud understandably still felt self-conscious about feeding Denzel in public even though it wasn’t something he should be embarrassed about. He was spread across the couch with Denzel latched onto a nipple as Zack was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Shinra News droned on with whatever President Shinra was planning to do with Midgar in the future. Although, his ears perked up when the reporter mentioned updates on SOLDIER, his heart sinking slightly at the mention of his name.

_“We don’t know exactly how long Mr. Strife has been in Midgar since his disappearance, but we can assume that both he and his pup are safe.”_

Cloud leaned forward in slight disbelief, cradling Denzel’s head to keep him still, but he earned a whine regardless. He was surprised it had taken the media this long to realize he was back. Cloud assumed the President had wanted to keep it confined to the company, but it seemed unlikely; President Shinra was a gossip, not being able to keep to himself even during the most crucial times. It led Cloud to the conclusion that he was told to keep his mouth shut, but somehow, it still slipped out.

“It’s like you’re a celebrity, Cloudy.” Zack piped up as he entered the room, leaving whatever was on the stove unattended. He pulled Cloud’s shirt up more so Denzel’s face wouldn’t be covered. “I thought they would have better things to talk about than the best omega in the world.”

Cloud flushed and averted his gaze with a smile, and Zack pecked his cheek with a grin. “But really, I wish they would leave you alone. It’s unnecessary.”

“Not like I can help it,” Cloud replied as Denzel let go of him. “At least they’re not stalking me.”

“Then we would really have a problem.” There was a growl in Zack’s voice, and Cloud felt himself being pulled closer momentarily. Zack sighed and pecked his lips. “Sorry. Dinner’s ready if you want it.”

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Denzel cooed as he was sat in his carrier and placed in a chair between his parents, pulling at his onesie while kicking his feet. Zack chuckled as Cloud sat across from him, lifting an eyebrow as to question whether what was on his plate was edible or not. Zack was never the best cook, but Cloud gave him points for trying. The TV faded into the background as they talked about their future training regiments, as well as their plans for Denzel when they were both taken off parental-leave. Cloud had half the mind to believe Lazard would be smart enough to send out one parent at a time, but he found it unlikely.

When dinner ended, Zack proceeded to take care of Denzel’s needs for the night as Cloud cleaned up after the two of them. He almost couldn’t hear the pup over the faucet, but he wasn’t too worried. Shinra News excitedly talked about Rufus Shinra’s ambitions and what he plans to do for the company when he takes over, but somehow, Cloud had a feeling he wasn’t going to stick around that long.

“Well, Denzel put himself to sleep.” Zack stepped back into the kitchen once the faucet was turned off. “I think he wore himself out.”

“Did you put the heater in his room?” Cloud turned around with concern. “It’s supposed to be cold tonight.”

“It’s on a low setting. He’ll be fine.” Cloud sighed in relief before Zack closed the gap between them and kissed him. Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder while Zack held his hips. They were still for a moment before Zack rested his chin on Cloud’s shoulder with a smile. “So, since we have the night to ourselves, what do you want to do?”

Cloud hummed softly with half-lid eyes as he hooked his arms around the alpha. He furrowed his brows in thought before smirking. “Oh, I have a few ideas.”

“Do tell.” Cloud pecked his cheek and took him by the hand away from the kitchen as the sun fully set behind the mountains.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_“So, you’re the omega SOLDIER I’ve been hearing about?”_

_Cloud turned around to the voice that spoke to him, and his gaze met with the one and only Zack Fair of 1 st Class. He wasn’t exactly the image Cloud had conjured up in his head from the rumors about him. Cloud expected to see the typical happy-go-lucky face he normally saw on the cadets. While the traces were there, Zack was shown to be confident and his stature showed the amount of training he had put in to compensate for his missions. His pulled back, spiky hair reminded Cloud of his own mess of spikes that were on top of his head –Not mentioning the loose strand in front of his face that was bound to annoy Cloud— but all in all, Zack seemed to be an approachable alpha; his smile was enough to put Cloud at ease. “Yes, that’s me.”_

_“Nice to meet you!” Zack held out an eager hand. “Name’s Zack Fair.”_

_“I’ve heard about you,” Cloud shook his hand with a light smile. “You’re Zack the puppy, right?”_

_Zack flushed with wide eyes as he pulled away with a stutter. Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle as he muttered a curse under his breath before composing himself. “A-Anyway, I look forward to working with you. What’s your name, by the way?”_

_“Cloud. Cloud Strife.”_

_“Hmm.” Zack had a finger to his chin and furrowed his brows as though to get a good look at him. Cloud began to shroud away, but Zack instantly pulled back once he noticed. “So, this is a first for me, but if you feel uncomfortable or anything, tell me, okay?” Zack scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I know you’ve probably had some rough times after getting into SOLDIER, but I want you to know you can trust me.”_

_Cloud blinked in surprise and felt a light flutter in his chest. It’s been a while since he heard something akin to those words. Zack’s gaze had a truthful tint to them, and it was enough to trust him completely. Cloud nodded with a smile and held out his hand. “Of course.”_

* * *

The Fusion Sword was lodged into a creature’s mouth before Cloud had used it to slash through two, sending the corpses flying across the field. He heard a roar and a grunt from behind him and spotted Zack almost pinned to a tree by a much larger mutated wolf. Eyes narrowed, he chucked the sword in their direction, piercing the creature’s head and sending it toppling to the ground. Zack gave him a thumbs up and a wink before slicing through another monster trying to lunge at him. Cloud twirled his sword a couple times to keep the other creatures off of him before picking them off one by one, the echoes of their roars fading into the air.

Cloud wiped the stray blood off of his face with a sigh and turned to the alpha approaching him with a satisfied grin and wrapping arms around him. “How did I do, _alpha_?” He teased.

“Perfect,” Zack held his hips lovingly as he leaned in. “Absolutely perfect, _omega_.” He pulled Cloud forward for a sweet kiss, and the sword slipped between Cloud’s fingers. One of Zack’s hands slipped up to cup the younger SOLDIER’s cheek and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss. They swayed for a moment, and it didn’t take Cloud long to realize Zack was grinding against him. Cloud couldn’t say he was surprised; since Denzel was born, there was hardly a time where the parents could blow off some steam, and whenever they could, those moments were immediately short-lived. The farthest they had gone were a couple blowjobs before Denzel was crying for them. Angeal had offered to take the pup off of their hands for a night, but he was declined for it wouldn’t be good for either party.

The same could also be said when Cloud’s heats began. The moments were brief, and Cloud had done his best to find some sort of relief when Zack wasn’t with him. Zack could have given Denzel to Aerith or Angeal to take care of him, but he didn’t want to be selfish; imagining helping Cloud with his heat while Denzel was crying out for them was enough for him to feel guilty.

“Hey, Chocobo,” Cloud’s face heated up at Zack’s voice being a few octaves lower. “You know how long we’ve been waiting for a chance like this.”

“Gaia.” Cloud couldn’t help but breathe out as Zack’s lips nibbled his ear and fingers reached down to grab a handful of his ass. Cloud grabbed onto his hair and whimpered loudly. “Puppy!”

Zack bit down harder at the pet name, smirking when he felt Cloud’s growing erection from underneath his pants. He kissed the bite softly as a few fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Cloud’s pants. “Let’s go, _omega_.”

* * *

There was an obnoxious knock on the door, and Angeal knew exactly who it was. He set the six-month old Denzel in his play pen –no doubt receiving a babble from the infant as a result— and stepped towards the front door with a light groan. “What do you want, Genesis?”

“Am I not allowed to pay visit?” Genesis practically invited himself in with a smirk as he stretched carelessly. He heard a light clinking and turned to the source of the noise, frowning when he spotted Denzel trying his best to stack a few blocks. “Are you sure it’s Zack’s? Why does it have brown hair?”

“My guess is the Mako in his body. It can be rather confusing at times.” Genesis gave the other man a scowl before turning back to the infant in question. Denzel paused before the small stack fell, and he reached forward to restack the blocks again. Three were on top of each other before he turned to the brunette alpha. Genesis’s scowl didn’t let up, and it caused Denzel to cry on the spot.

Angeal immediately rushed in the room, shooting a glare at the other SOLDIER as he took Denzel in his arms. “What did you do!?”

“Nothing, Angie,” Genesis raised his hands in defense. “It just started crying.”

Angeal furrowed his brows, unconvinced of his words, but turning his attention back to the crying baby in his arms, slipping the pacifier in his mouth and putting him in the portable crib Angeal had in the corner of his bedroom. A few stuffed animals were already inside the bars, so he hoped it would keep Denzel busy until he got Genesis to leave. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He soothed before leaving the room.

Genesis had his feet propped up on the coffee table with his head leaned back, and Angeal couldn’t help but sigh. “Why are you here, Genesis?”

“We got called in,” The brunette had a blank tone. “Zack and the omega just got finished with their job, and when they get back, we’re being sent up north.”

“Why north?”

“No idea. Must be important,” Genesis sat up and turned to face the beta. “A 2nd Class will be joining us. I don’t remember his name,” Angeal crossed his arms with pursed lips before Genesis stood. “Anyway, that was all, Angie. I’ll leave you with the brat.”

“He has a name!” Angeal called out before the front door slammed shut. He shook his head before returning to the bedroom to see Denzel swinging around his teddy bear like a ragdoll, calling out to him with a whine when he entered through the door. “I know. I know. You want attention.” With the bear still clutched in his fists, he smiled as he was carried back into the living room. Angeal sat himself on the couch as Shinra News continued on the TV. Denzel peered around with a sniffle as he was held close. “Don’t worry. He’s not here.”

Denzel cooed and turned his attention back to the bear, holding it up and shaking it and laughing as a result. The pacifier soon slipped from his mouth and fell into his lap, but Denzel didn't seem to notice. Angeal couldn’t help but smile and his fingers began to play with the wisps of Denzel’s hair, turning his gaze back to the reporter and patiently awaiting a call from Zack.

* * *

Cloud kept his arms tightly locked around Zack’s neck as he was thrusted into deeply from the angle he was at from being in Zack’s lap. His legs were wrapped around his waist, a hand was on his lower back for support, and the other had a firm grip on an asscheek, possibly leaving bruises behind. Zack’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck, leaving kisses and bites on whatever skin he could get his mouth on.

Cloud had to question their stamina. He figured it had to do with the lack of action in the bedroom, but they were currently on their fifth round when neither of them never make it past three unless either one was on his cycle. Cloud threw a fist into his hair and could barely stifle his moan when his practically abused prostate was slammed into once again. “Gaia, Zack!”

He was pushed back onto the bed, whimpering when Zack suddenly pulled out and pushed his legs in the air. Cloud jolted when he felt harsh bites along his thighs, right at the skin near his quivering entrance. He clawed at the sheets with heavy breaths, opening one eye to make contact with the alpha. Zack held a predatory gaze that was darkened with lust, and it made Cloud’s insides pulse with arousal. “Zack. _Alpha_. Please.”

“Yes, _omega_?” Gaia, even the pet name was arousing to his ears.

Without another word, Zack hurriedly slipped back inside and took Cloud into his arms again. He barely registered the nails digging into his shoulders as he was more focused on his sloppy rhythm. Cloud breathed hotly in his ear and nipped the shell, arching at another thrust into his prostate. “Zack, close.”

“Hold on, Chocobo,” Zack reached between them and grabbed the base of Cloud’s dick, earning a whine from the blonde. “Hold on for me.”

Cloud didn’t know if he could, but he tried regardless. He slowed himself to a halt so he could let Zack do the work, tightening when Zack began to whisper seductively in his ear. This was immediately followed by a grunt from the alpha as the grip on his waist tightened.

Another thrust later, and Cloud was seeing white. It didn’t take long for Zack to follow suit and he bit down on Cloud’s shoulder to muffle his groan. He couldn’t keep himself upright and collapsed on top of the omega with shaky breaths, cradling his head and pulling him close. Cloud pecked his cheek with a sigh, feeling Zack’s cock begin to soften which told him they were done for the evening. “Shit,” Zack breathed out after a moment. “I didn’t think we would last this long.”

“It’s been a while.” Cloud grabbed his phone from the nightstand to see it was almost midnight, spotting a text from Angeal along with it. He sent a quick response before noticing the empty feeling that came with Zack pulling out of him.

Zack rummaged through the room looking for a pair of pants with the little light they received from the small lamp next to the bed. “You okay, Cloudy?”

“I can’t feel my legs, but yes. I am.” Zack chuckled and tucked himself inside a pair of pajama pants. “Angeal said that Denzel finally fell asleep. I wonder if he was worried about us.”

“Maybe. He’s not your average baby.”

Cloud hummed in content as he was cleaned off, setting his phone aside and rubbing his eyes sleepily. A pair of boxers were thrown in his direction, and the glare he gave Zack made him smile sheepishly.

It took no time for the two to crawl under the covers. Zack peppered kisses along Cloud’s check and jaw, causing the other to laugh softly and roll over so he would stop. He was exhausted and wanted to get up early enough for them to be able to return to Midgar by no later than sunset. Cloud curled up next to him with a moan, muttering a quiet goodnight before going silent. Zack pecked the top of his head before closing his eyes, tucking Cloud under his chin and swiftly passed out against the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having to remind myself that Denzel is more aware than any normal baby. Is that a bad thing?
> 
> Anyway I got done with this faster than I thought. Expect the next chapter soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cloud sighed with a smile as he hauled the baby bag over his shoulder with one hand and held the cooing carrier at his side. Shinra HQ had been quieter than usual due to the overwhelming amount of missions across the Planet. Whatever was happening, Cloud had no idea, but he wasn’t going to worry about it.

He had just gotten back from picking up Denzel from the slums after a three-day long mission in Wutai. Zack had been sent to investigate an incident in Junon a couple days prior to Cloud’s mission and had yet to come back. In the meantime, Denzel had stayed with Aerith until either of his parents returned; Cloud was surprised he finished first.

Cloud sighed and set the carrier against the wall before peering down to face his son at eye level. “Were you nice to Auntie Aerith?” He asked softly, obviously not expecting an answer from the infant. Denzel blinked and kept his mouth firmly gripped on the front of his shirt, and Cloud shook his head. “Nevermind. She would have said something if you weren’t.” He stood up and picked up the pup again. “Come on. Let’s go back and wait for Daddy.”

“It’s been far too long, little omega.” Cloud froze at a familiar sneer and turned around to see Hojo walking towards him with his usual posture. Hollander was walking alongside him with his normal deadpan expression, although he lifted an eyebrow at the carrier at Cloud’s side. Hojo followed his gaze and his grin widened. “Ah yes. The specimen you’ve been hiding since you ran away.”

“I didn’t run away.”

“If you didn’t run away, then why was the military almost dispatched to go looking for you?” Hollander asked with crossed arms. “If what you two did wasn’t running away, then why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going?”

“I don’t have to tell you that.” Cloud huffed his breath and turned on his heel, hoping to walk fast enough so they wouldn’t make it to the elevator.

Unfortunately, the two scientists were more determined that he thought. “All we want is a sample from the specimen. And then, we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Bullshit.” Cloud gave the baby an apologetic look for cursing before throwing a glare at the two betas. “If you had your way, you’d be cutting him open and doing Gaia knows what to him.”

“I would at least wait until it was older.”

The response from Hollander made his glare harden.

Denzel began to whine, and that was Cloud’s cue to leave. Whether he wanted attention or he wanted to get away from them was something Cloud didn’t know, but he betted on both options. Without another response, Cloud sped away from the two of them, and he was followed with immediate protests, especially from Hojo. “At least let us see it!”

Cloud wasn’t taking that chance. They were across the hall while he was busy jamming his finger into the elevator button and watching the doors close in front of them. Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall, peeking down and realizing that Denzel had gone quiet. “Yeah. Mommy doesn’t like them too.”

The elevator dinged, and Cloud was face to face with a surprised Sephiroth standing in front of him. Cloud lifted an eyebrow and exited the small box with a light step. “Are you heading out?”

“I’m heading south,” Sephiroth replied, bending down and allowing Denzel to grab his finger. “Angeal is waiting for me at the helipad so we can head out,” He smirked at Denzel’s laughter before pulling away. “I take it you just got back.”

“Yes. Oh, I didn’t take Denzel though,” Cloud quickly explained. “I gave him to a friend while I was away.”

“And that tells me Zack hasn’t returned.” Cloud shook his head with concern and Sephiroth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’s alright. It’ll take a lot to kill him.”

“You’re right. Good luck on your mission.” Sephiroth waved as he stepped inside the elevator as Cloud returned to his flat. The first thing he did was take Denzel out of his carrier and setting him on the floor in his bedroom, making sure to lock the baby gate behind him so he wouldn’t wander off. The Fusion Sword was set in its usual spot as Cloud began to sort out the bag that Aerith had left him in the living room. The stove had been turned on with a pot sitting on one of the burners, slowly cooking the food inside it.

“Mama!” Cloud head lightly jerked up and turned to the direction of the hall. He set the bag down and got off of the couch in confusion.

It wasn’t the first time Denzel had called for him. A few weeks prior, Zack was almost screaming in his ear in excitement while he was visiting Aerith about Denzel saying his first words. Cloud immediately returned to Shinra HQ and was welcomed with a chant of “Mama” from said infant, and it caused his heart to swell in awe. At first, it was what he called both of his parents until Denzel finally figured out what to call his father.

Cloud almost choked on his breath when he saw Denzel standing upright and holding onto the gate with a smile. He laughed and swayed on the gate, almost bouncing in place at the sight of his mother. “Mama!”

Cloud didn’t know how to respond. It was the first time Denzel stood upright on his own without either of his parents helping him. But a grin appeared on his face and he bent down with phone in hand. “You make me proud, you know that?”

Denzel laughed again, and it warmed his heart. It only told him Denzel was alright, and that was all that mattered to him.

Cloud snapped a quick photo before Denzel sat back down and clapped, and he immediately sent the photo to Zack. He chuckled at the response he could get, and he picked up Denzel from the floor to take him into the living room. Sure enough, two minutes later, Zack was calling him. “Yes, _alpha_?”

 _“Why am I not there!?”_ Zack practically whined, and Cloud snorted loudly. _“If I don’t come home soon, I’ll miss his first steps!”_

Denzel’s head shot up at his father’s voice, and he reached his arms out towards the omega. “Baba! Baba!”

“That’s cause you’re taking your time,” Cloud snarked at him playfully as Denzel continued calling out to him. “He wants to see you.”

_“Then give him the phone.”_

Cloud shrugged and watched Denzel crawl to the other side of the couch and into his lap as Cloud put the phone on speaker. “Baba!”

 _“Hi to you too.”_ Zack responded, and Cloud could practically see the smile on his face.

They continued to have a one-sided conversation, and part of Cloud believed Denzel could understand what his father was saying based on how he responded. Cloud found it adorable regardless, but he pulled the phone away so he could have a part in the conversation. “So, when do you think you’ll be able to come back?”

 _“Hopefully tomorrow,”_ Zack replied. _“The investigation is basically over but I’m not being let go of for some reason.”_

“That’s weird,” Cloud replied with an averted gaze. “Well, we’ll be waiting for you unless I’m thrown into another mission.”

_“How was Wutai, by the way? I hope they didn’t give you trouble after that girl tried to kill you.”_

“Surprisingly not that bad,” Cloud leaned back as he bounced Denzel on one leg. “I only saw her once, but she didn’t try to attack me. She and literally everyone who lived there was trying to convince me to take Denzel and quit SOLDIER because I would be better off. It got annoying, and I’m pretty sure the director isn’t happy with how the mission turned out.”

_“Well, you got back safely. That’s all that matters.”_

“Hm.” Cloud turned around to check the pot on the stove before bringing his attention back to the phone. “Dinner’s almost ready, so I need to hang up. I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow.”

_“Gods, I hope so too. I love you, omega.”_

Cloud couldn’t help but smile. “Love you too, _alpha_.” Once he ended the call, he brought Denzel in his arms and made his way into the kitchen, setting the infant in his high chair and stirring whatever was on the stove. He sighed longingly and turned the stove off, swiftly fixing his plate and sitting at Denzel’s side. Denzel leaned forward as if he wanted a bite. Cloud lifted an eyebrow. “You sure? This is pretty hot.” His response was a whine. “Alright. But don’t blame me.”

Once his mouth closed on the fork, Denzel paused. A moment later, tears began to form in his eyes and Cloud shrugged. “I told you it was hot.” He said as Denzel wailed. He sighed and pushed the plate away, getting up from the table and filling a nearby baby bottle with water. “Now now, you’re okay. Don’t cry.”

Denzel hastily threw the bottle into his mouth and was immediately content. Cloud chuckled and went back to eating. The rest of the meal was spent in silence save for the occasional noise Denzel made. Cloud had to admit it was a bit lonely without Zack to lift his spirits. He frowned with the fork still in his mouth and suddenly his appetite was gone. Cloud threw his head back with an annoyed groan before looking over at his son. “It’s hard without Daddy, isn’t it?”

Denzel’s expression was neutral but he took the bottle out of his mouth with another babble. Cloud smiled and took him out of the high chair, deciding he would deal with the leftovers later and prompting to spend some quality time with the pup before it was time to take him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a commentor from the previous chapter gave me the idea to continue adding in little snipbits of Zack and Cloud's relationship before the pregnancy, and trust me, there's a bunch of stuff that happened before they officially became mates. But, instead of including it with this fic, I've decided to have it in a little separate collection so it wouldn't get in the way of this story's plot. So, in the future, there will be a little collection of the events leading to Zack and Cloud's courtship in chronological order so you guys won't be confused. I hope you guys look forward to that!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Zack was half-awake, but he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to get out of bed just yet. There was a light moan next to him and felt Cloud nuzzle him, using his chest as a pillow and having an arm wrapped around him. Zack had an arm draped over his shoulder, and Cloud’s nest of spikes was tucked neatly under his chin.

The door creaked open, and Zack had to stop himself from smiling. He turned his head away from the door. He heard a light grunt and felt the other end of the bed dip. Whatever had climbed on top of it was moving closer to them, and Zack felt a weight on his legs that slowly travelled up his torso.

“Mommy. Daddy.”

Zack slowly opened one eye to seem more convincing, and he spotted his two-year-old son peering down at the two of them with a tilted head. He almost had to laugh at the toddler’s bedhead making his hair almost look like his mother’s. Denzel blinked sleepily as Zack spoke. “What’s up?”

“Wake up.” Denzel replied with a pout before reaching over to shake the omega with a whine. “Mommy.”

“Leave him be, okay?” Zack pulled him away as he sat up, gently moving Cloud’s head to the pillow. “He came back home late.”

Denzel had always been restless with either of his parents away on missions, and he was more annoyed when both of them were gone simultaneously. Cloud had been on the southern islands for a couple days, and he had gotten back to Midgar at two in the morning. When he returned, he saw a half-conscious Zack spread across the couch with Denzel fast asleep in his lap. Cloud wanted to scold him for keeping Denzel up so late, but the exhaustion kept up with him and he decided to do it in the morning.

Denzel puffed out his cheeks with a glare and Zack frowned. “Don’t give me that look.” He sighed and took the toddler in his arms, hoisting himself off the bed and throwing the covers on top of his mate. “What do you need?”

Denzel was quiet for a minute as Zack padded into the living room and set him on the couch. Denzel held onto the front of his shirt and Zack could just tell he was trying to find the words. He was never very talkative in the mornings despite being an outgoing child most of the time. Zack bent down with a smile and ruffled his hair. “It’s okay. Take your time, kid.”

Denzel kept his head lowered with furrowed brows, averting his gaze towards the floor and biting the corner of his lip. “Eggs.”

That was a start. “Anything else?”

Denzel swayed and locked eyes with his father. “Apple juice.”

Zack’s smile made him smile and the sour mood was gone from his face. The two heard a yawn and turned to see Cloud enter the room rubbing one of his eyes. Denzel’s eyes lit up and he jumped off of the couch to hug one of his legs. “Mommy!”

“Hey, little guy.” Denzel jumped in place with a giggle and nuzzled his leg, turning back to his father with a smile.

Zack tucked a lock of hair behind Cloud’s ear and pulled him close. “Don’t do too much, alright?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Cloud pecked his lips sweetly. “But I do want to go see Aerith today. It’s been a while.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Breakfast had a pleasant mood now that Denzel had stopped pouting in his high chair from his mother’s absence. Cloud had to wonder why he wasn’t in bed when he got home, and the only response he got from Zack was the toddler was too stubborn to fall asleep without him. Cloud frowned as a result.

“Mommy, we see Auntie Airi?” Denzel asked as he was let out of his chair and on the floor.

Cloud couldn’t help but smile; Denzel still had trouble pronouncing her name, but his parents gave him points for trying. “Are you excited?”

“Uh-huh!” Denzel nodded with a toothy grin before darting back into his room.

Cloud was about to follow him until arms wrapped around his waist and he was promptly pulled backwards onto the couch. Zack began to pepper his face with kisses –all while one of his hands was moving towards Cloud’s thigh— and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. Zack softly growled into his neck as they both fell on the other couch cushions. Cloud turned himself around so he could place a proper kiss on Zack’s lips, and Zack didn’t hesitate to return it. The hand that was on Cloud’s thigh had moved to grab his ass; Cloud jolted and turned back around with a playful pout. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Indulge me, Chocobo,” Zack muttered in his ear. “I haven’t seen you in three days.”

“If Denzel wasn’t awake, I would.”

It was one of the few times Zack had to remind himself that they were parents. He had to admit it wasn’t responsible of him. Zack pulled them both upright, but kept his hands tightly around the omega’s waist and nuzzled his nape. Cloud leaned into the touch with a sigh, relaxing his shoulders when he felt a hand sneak under his shirt.

“Mommy!” Both of their eyes snapped open at a flurry of footsteps, and Cloud pulled himself away with a reddened face. He looked in the hallway to see Denzel walk back into the room in his underwear struggling to pull his shirt on. Cloud shot a glare towards the snickering alpha before rushing over to the toddler to help him. “Were you trying to be a big boy?”

Denzel nodded once his head popped out of the collar, and Cloud helped his arms through the sleeves before picking him up and taking him back to further help him.

An hour later, the three of them were taking the train to the Sector 6 slums, and they had reached Aerith’s church in no time at all. At the sight of the brunette omega, Denzel squealed and ran towards her with a smile just as she was exiting the doors with her cart. She bent down with a smile. “And how’s my favorite nephew?”

“You mean your only nephew.”

“For now.” Her response made Cloud’s cheeks burn a bright red, and it caused him to cough awkwardly into his arm. The glare he gave made Zack raise his hands in defense, telling him he wasn’t thinking about having more pups anytime soon.

Aerith giggled before standing up straight and walking her cart towards the playground that sat outside the Sector 7 slums. When he spotted the area, Denzel pulled on his mother’s hand with glee, and Cloud rolled his eyes and followed him to the slide. Zack leaned against the wall next to Aerith as they watched. “So, how’s parent life treating you?”

“It’s surreal,” Zack replied with a smile. “I mean, we’re still worried about those crazy scientists, and we’re doing our best to figure out what to do with him during missions, but it’s going pretty good. Easier than we thought it would be.”

“No tantrums or anything?”

“We prefer not to talk about those.”

Aerith chuckled as they heard a faint babble from the toddler on the monkey bars. “You know, I think it’s cause of the Mako that makes it easier for you. Was there anything you found a bit weird?”

“Well, he’s proved how smart he was at four months old.”

“Four months old?” Aerith laughed.

“No really. He figured out a way to tell us what he wanted.” It took them a few tries, but Denzel’s signals made it so much easier for them instead of the trial and error method they had been doing. If he was hungry, he would chew on his onesie and whine. If he needed changing, he would pull at his diaper. If he wanted attention or cuddles, he would kick his legs and cry. Once Zack and Cloud figured it out, they didn’t have to worry and just waited for Denzel to start talking.

“But, it’s actually pretty fun.”

“You guys raised him well.” Aerith said with a smile.

Zack nodded before his phone went off in his pocket. He lifted an eyebrow at the caller ID showing Lazard’s name. Aerith lifted an eyebrow as he answered the call with a frown, pursing his lips as Lazard spoke in his ear. “Understood. I’ll be there right away,” He ended the call and gave the girl a sad gaze. “Got more work stuff. It’s a shame. Cloud just got back from a mission last night.”

“I wonder what could be happening, but I won’t keep you,” Aerith gestured to the playground. “Well, I’ll let you say your goodbyes.” Zack smiled and she watched him step towards his mate and son. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Cloud’s face grew a frown and there were tears in Denzel’s eyes. He hugged Zack’s leg with a whine, and Zack bent down to peck his cheek and ruffle his hair. He stood back to Cloud’s eye level and kissed him with Cloud immediately throwing arms around his neck. When they pulled away, Cloud’s eyes were full of love and support as Zack began to step away in her direction. Zack winked at her before running off to the plate, and Denzel kept a firm grip on his mother’s leg as he watched him disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the extra chapters here. I only have one finished, but there are still more to come: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075537/chapters/52683232
> 
> Oh and if anyone's confused on how old everyone is:  
> Cloud- 20  
> Zack- 22


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS THE SOLE REASON THIS FIC HAS A RAPE TAG! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Chapter 23

“You’re what?”

Cloud nodded with unease as he went through his duffel to make sure he had everything. Zack’s jaw was on the floor in shock with wide eyes as he stood in the doorway. Denzel was playing in the living room unaware of his parents’ conversation.

Cloud had just returned from Lazard’s office after being assigned another mission. He was heading across the sea to the neighboring continent for Mako-induced creatures in the woods that could be trouble for the local towns. Cloud didn’t mind the mission except for one aspect: he was paired with Genesis.

Before they parted ways, Genesis told him to be ready in twenty minutes. That time was almost up.

“Doesn’t Lazard know that’s a bad idea?” Zack asked with worry. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I tried,” Cloud replied. “He just wasn’t having it. Sephiroth and Angeal were gone, and you were taking care of Denzel, so it was just us.”

“He couldn’t have sent a 2nd or 3rd Class to go with you?”

“He didn’t trust them, especially the 3rd Classes.”

Cloud lowered his head and averted his gaze, clearly upset with the decision and afraid of what could happen. Zack bit his lip with unease as another problem came to his mind. “There’s something else too.”

“The fact that I could get raped and be threatened to not speak of it? That’s not happening again.”

“Not that. Your heat.”

Cloud froze with realization. If his heat had come earlier in the month, it wouldn’t be much to worry about. But it hadn’t arrived, and that alone made him anxious. Through the four years he’s been in the program, it was a rarity for his heat to show up during his missions. It had only happened twice: once with Angeal, and once with Sephiroth, and both times weren’t reported in; Cloud had a feeling it would cause him to be demoted, so he had asked his comrades to not say a word.

Zack spotted a few condoms being slipped into Cloud’s back pocket and his eyes widened before the blonde explained. “It’s only a precaution. Whether or not my heat comes, I’m not risking it. I’m not having Genesis’s baby.”

“Cloud-”

“I won’t.” Cloud’s voice cracked in fear as he turned back to the alpha. There were swelled tears in his eyes as he spoke. “I _can’t_.”

Zack pulled him into a gentle hug and petted him. Cloud kissed the side of his cheek and buried his face in his shoulder in silence. Zack’s hold couldn’t help but tighten as Cloud attempted to pull away, but he let him go no matter how much he didn’t want to. Cloud hauled the bag over his shoulder and stepped down the hall into the living room to where Denzel sat in the middle of the floor. He bent down with a sad smile. “Denzel, Mommy’s going on another job. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Denzel’s head popped up in worry, and he immediately got to his feet to pull his mother into a tight hug. Cloud heard a low growl in his neck to tell him the toddler wasn’t happy despite his silence. His pout made that clearer.

There was a loud pounding at the door and they both pulled away instantly. Cloud sighed as he and Zack stepped to the front door, and Cloud pulled it open to reveal a grouchy Genesis glaring at the pair with his arms folded over his chest. “Are you ready yet?” He asked with annoyance.

“Y-Yeah, but-”

“Then let’s get going already.” Genesis forcefully grabbed him by the arm and almost threw him into the hall, and the action made Zack snarl. “The faster we get this done, the less I have to look at you.”

“You don’t have to drag me.” Cloud yanked his arm away with a glare, and Zack’s eyes were locked onto the bruises that were left behind. He had to hold onto the doorframe to stop himself from pouncing. “I have legs.”

“Then I suggest you use them, omega.”

Genesis glared back before he roughly tugged the blonde towards the elevator. Cloud spotted his mate and son looking at him with worried glances, although he could see the dents Zack made from gripping the doorframe too hard. Denzel held onto his leg with a slight shroud and he nervously waved. “Bye, Mommy.”

Cloud barely had a chance to wave back before he was thrown in the elevator seconds before the door closed. “Gods, you’re so incompetent. You shouldn’t even be in SOLDIER.”

Cloud was going to pretend he didn’t feel a painful jab in his heart as he turned his head to ignore him. He just wanted to focus on the mission and get back to Shinra so he wouldn’t have to worry about it later. The grip on his bag tightened and he bit the corner of his lip with furrowed brows, having his other hand shoved in his pocket in agitation.

“It’s not surprising you slept your way through the program.”

That struck a nerve and Cloud shot a cold glare in his direction, but it vanished when he realized Genesis had gotten closer to him with a sarcastic frown. “I’m hurt, omega. You seem to go after the same people to keep your position, yet you refuse to come back to me.”

Cloud found himself being backed into the corner, his hand being the only thing keeping him from pressing into the wall completely. Genesis towered over him menacingly with a scowl, the harsh gaze never leaving his eyes as they bore into Cloud’s own. Cloud felt his legs shake and he practically bolted for the doors the moment they opened on the SOLDIER floor. He quickly made his way across the hall towards the elevator that led to the rest of the building, not caring if Genesis was close behind him. He hated to admit that Genesis had a point; the faster they got the mission done, the faster Cloud could go home and never interact with Genesis again.

“Cloud?” His eyes widened at the infantryman who was waiting at the elevator. She was an omega with short, brown hair tied in a pair of pigtails and amber eyes. Her rifle was resting against her leg and she had to adjust it every so often so it wouldn’t fall to the floor.

He couldn’t help but smile. “What are you doing here, Amanda?”

“I got assigned on the same mission as you and . . . Genesis.” She trailed off as the alpha approached the two of them with a scowl. She shrouded away as a result. “A-Anyway, we’re heading in the same direction. It would be nice for us to catch up, Cloud.”

“Yeah.” The two omegas didn’t start talking until after they had left Midgar in a Shinra vehicle. Genesis was driving to Junon –Cloud believed he would hate being driven around by an omega— and that left the other two in the back to talk about whatever they wanted. Amanda began to tell him about infantry life after he got accepted into SOLDIER and Cloud was telling her about how SOLDIER life was treating him. Although, he refused to not tell her about the treatment he had been given by the other SOLDIERs. Amanda wasn’t surprised about the stories, but she gave her full support for him. The topic then switched to their respective families, and Cloud couldn’t help but gush about his son. The lighter mood was enough to put him at ease, and Amanda surely helped with the smile that was on his face.

The hours passed and the three of them were at their destination. Or rather, the truck they were in was slammed into by an outside force. Cloud and Amanda were thrown off of the benches and onto the floor. “What was that?” Amanda asked.

“How long are you omegas going to sit there?” Genesis snarled from outside the truck, and both of them got themselves together and almost burst out of the backdoors.

The Behemoth that was before them was completely different from the report they were given.

Cloud’s eyes widened as he readied his sword and Amanda cocked her rifle. Genesis was already on its back trying to pierce through the thick skin to no avail. Cloud had split his sword in two and charged forward for an attack, nodding for the other omega to follow his lead. Amanda nodded and took aim, ready to turn the monster’s attention to her. She shot a round right into its cheek, and it whirled its head in her direction with a roar. It was about to charge towards her before Genesis took a stab at the back of its neck, glaring right in the omega’s direction.

The two omegas quickly dodged the tail that was being thrashed around, and Cloud failed to take a swing as it was moving faster than he wanted it to. Amanda shot a bullet in the side of its leg before rolling out of the way as an attempt to not get stomped on and shot another in its other cheek. The damage was minuscule, but every shot that hit its mark made her swell with pride.

The pride was very short-lived as Amanda had been hit with the blunt head of the Behemoth’s tail mere seconds later despite Cloud’s call to get out of the way. She was slammed against a tree a moment later. Cloud brought his two swords back into one as he ran to her aid, ignoring the degrading insults Genesis was calling her from the Behemoth’s back. Amanda barely got a chance to lift her head off of the ground before she noticed the Behemoth looming over her. “Amanda, move!”

Her frightened face was the last thing Cloud saw before she was stomped into the ground.

Cloud’s eyes bulged out of his head and he fell to his knees as the Behemoth continued to thrash around because of the stabs Genesis was giving it. He felt his heart almost pounding out of his chest, his mind going dizzy, his body shaking all over. It was a feeling Cloud hadn’t felt in a while. He knew what it meant to be in Shinra. He’s seen infantrymen being killed left and right. He remembers the smell of blood and corpses from his time there. But he’s only seen acquaintances being picked off like flies, not a close friend like Amanda.

Cloud suddenly felt his face flush immensely with heat and a boiling pit in his stomach. His chest tightened with arousal, and he bent over while biting back a moan. His eyes widened with fear as he tried to get back on his feet. “Not now. Please.”

His vision was blurry. He couldn’t make out what was going on. He heard a roar over his pounding heart, a thud, and then there was silence. He heard grass crunching underneath someone’s feet before he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. Genesis had him under one arm and his sword in the other as he was carried back into the truck. His pheromones were going haywire with both arousal and fear, but Cloud just didn’t have the strength to struggle out of his hold. In the back of his mind, he wanted to believe Genesis had a heart somewhere. He wanted to believe Genesis’s disgust for him would turn him away. He wanted to believe Genesis would leave him alone.

Cloud was thrown harshly in the back of the truck and the doors immediately slammed shut behind Genesis’s glare. A dark chuckle escaped his lips. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

“W-What?”

“I should have known you would come back to me sooner or later,” Genesis tugged him forward, tight fingers clinging to his jaw. “You’ve always known you were mine.”

“N-No.” Cloud tried to talk clearly, but he could barely make out the words from his shaky breaths. “I was never yours.”

“Then do you want a reminder, omega?” Genesis’s grip tightened and Cloud winced. “Your first mission all those years ago. Do you remember that night, omega? That was supposed to be your lesson, and after all this time, you still haven’t learned.”

Cloud wanted nothing more than to forget. He was young and stupid, and he knew better than to trust Genesis despite his wariness of him. He was stupid for thinking Genesis wasn’t as cold as he appeared to be. He was stupid for letting Genesis in his hotel room so they could “talk,” and by the time he realized what exactly Genesis wanted from him, it was too late.

Cloud never trusted him again.

“Maybe you’ll get the message across this time because you’re in heat. Maybe that was the reason you didn’t listen the first time.”

Cloud’s eyes widened and he began to squirm. “Let go!”

“Not until you learned your lesson, omega.”

“I said let go!” Cloud was having none of it and threw a punch. His face was released and he backed up to the other side of the truck, curling into a ball and ready to fight the other alpha if necessary. His insides continued to melt and pulse with arousal, but he kept the glare on his face as Genesis reached forward to grab him again.

Both of them were wrestling for dominance, trying to throw each other onto the nearest surface and seeing who would be rendered immobile first. Each slam was rewarded with a pleasured groan from Cloud that he immediately took back. His hazy vision blurred Genesis and the wall into a weird mixture, molding together to where it looked like the alpha had black hair. Cloud shook his head with a groan, telling his mind that Zack wasn’t in front of him no matter how badly he wished it were true.

Genesis grabbed the back of Cloud’s head and slammed him into the floor, and the match was over.

Tears pricked his eyes as the hand in his hair tightened as Genesis leaned over him with a sneer. “Now be a good omega and sit.” Cloud felt a hand in his back pocket –right where the condoms were— and he heard another chuckle. “You _did_ plan this. Knot-sucking bitch.”

Cloud began to squirm once again, but that only assisted the alpha in pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing the slick that dripped from his hole and rolled down his thigh. He whimpered in fear, hands clawing at the fingers that held him down and trying to get away. His focus was soon brought back with the latex-covered cock that Genesis slammed into him.

Cloud screamed.

Painful tears spilled down his face and he choked out a sob. He clawed at the hand harder before shrieking at the hard thrusting he was given. In the corner of his eye, he saw Genesis’s grin widen. “Oh yeah. This will do it.”

He couldn’t tell if it was slick or blood running down his leg but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Genesis was deep, deep enough to almost break Cloud in two. It was too much for him. Cloud felt he was on the verge of blacking out. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. So instead, he continued to thrash around and cry.

Cloud’s face was pulled off of the floor and he found his back pressed against the alpha. He was whimpering and shuddering, and he kept his face away from Genesis’s vision. His lips were brought to Cloud’s ear. “Don’t pretend you’re sad. You missed this. I know you did.”

“Get. Off.”

“I’m not done with you yet.” Cloud was thrown back on the floor and barely had time to react before a hand grabbed his nape. Cloud felt himself freeze and go limp and Genesis chuckled. “Now you’ll behave.”

All Cloud could do was lay there. All he could do was take it. They were alone in the middle of the woods with the corpses of a Behemoth and one of Cloud’s friends. No one was around to help.

Cloud couldn’t block it out even if he wanted to. Not when Genesis was constantly making it clear he was behind him. Every thrust to his prostate made him cry out in pain and fear, and his mind continued to go blank. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to be home with Zack and Denzel. He wanted to run away.

His stomach dropped at the familiar feeling of a knot stretching him open and he began to shake his head furiously as it locked them together. It was when he noticed the sticky feeling of semen on his stomach, not knowing when exactly he had came but not bothering to care.

A moment later, Genesis froze, and Cloud felt completely humiliated.

The truck was silent save for Cloud’s sob-filled pants. He felt his fingers slowly come back to life, but not as quickly as he had hoped. His eyes were closed, not wanting to face the brunette or anyone he came across. But, it was over. Genesis could pull out of him once the swelling went down and couldn’t be bothered with him again.

“Shit. I think the condom broke.”

Cloud wanted to die.

* * *

Cloud must have blacked out because he jerked himself awake. He glanced around frantically, the dried tears still resting on his cheeks. He was still in the back of the truck, the sun had almost completely set in the distance, and Genesis was next to him fully clothed and fast asleep.

There was still a stabbing pain in Cloud’s backside and he was still half naked.

There were bruises where Genesis had thrown him around the tight space, but he curled up and quietly sobbed into his hands. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he wanted to go back to Shinra. Would he be able to face anyone? Would he be able to face Zack?

Guilt stabbed him in the chest. How could he look at Zack again? How could he tell him what happened? How could he tell him there was a high chance he was having Genesis’s pup?

There was a loud groan from next to him, and Cloud jumped. But it was only Genesis going into a deeper slumber. That was when Cloud had one thought in mind.

_Get away. Get away from him. Get away from him before he hurts you again._

With shaky fingers, Cloud pulled himself together, feeling nauseous at the dried blood and slick that was still on his thighs. There was only a matter of time before the next heat wave came, and that was sure to be enough to wake Genesis. Slowly bur hurriedly, he pushed open the doors, taking another look at the sleeping Genesis before almost falling out of the truck.

The Behemoth was still there. So was Amanda’s flattened corpse. But all Cloud did was run.

There was a wobble in his step from the roughness, and he almost ran into every tree he came across, but he kept running. His body screamed at him to stop, but his mind told him to keep going far enough to where Genesis couldn’t find him.

The thought made him hunch over behind a tree and vomit, and he held onto the tree with a shudder. He fell to his knees and leaned against the trunk, unable to ignore the pain in his legs. He felt helpless and lost, unable to see where he was or where he was going. It was hard to see at night, so he wasn’t sure if he was anywhere near civilization.

Cloud’s head jerked up at a whispery voice calling out to him. There was a pause before it spoke again, and his eyes widened in realization.

It was Denzel.

But what was Denzel doing here? Or was it his mind playing tricks on him again and he had gone delirious from the trauma? Nevertheless, he got to his feet and began to follow it. Cloud knew he shouldn’t. Cloud knew it could be a trap. But what other choice did he have? Even if it was a trap, it was still his son’s voice calling him. Then another voice joined in.

It was Zack’s.

Cloud broke into another run, fresh tears streaming down his face as the voices began to fade out the farther he got. He didn’t care if the voices were fake. All he wanted to do was to be safe and sound in Zack’s arms.

_Please. Don’t leave me. Zack. Denzel. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my fault. Come back to me. Help me. I’m sor-_

Cloud’s feet touched air and he soon found himself tumbling off a cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This is the reason why this story has a rape tag if the implied sexual harassment didn't already do that. Whatever happened to Cloud, I'll leave that up to you until the time comes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“Bullshit!”

Denzel flinched and held a tighter grip on Angeal’s leg, scared of his father’s outburst and hiding behind him for protection. Angeal kept a comforting hand on the back of his head while also pulling on Zack’s shoulder. Zack, meanwhile, was foaming at the mouth in anger and was two seconds away from pummeling Genesis on the spot.

Genesis had returned to Midgar that afternoon had barely made his report when the rest of the 1st Class –along with Denzel in tow— had arrived in Lazard’s office when they heard that Genesis returned alone. Genesis informed them that the stress had simply gotten to Cloud during the mission, causing him to go hysteric and run off. He was also about to inform Lazard that Cloud might not come back and should consider him not affiliated with Shinra.

“And what is bullshit about my report?”

“The fact that Cloud wouldn’t simply run off as you said,” Zack held his glare. “What did you do?”

“Why do you think I did anything?”

“Because you smell like him.”

None of them couldn’t not notice it. Genesis had Cloud’s scent all over him, and it made them skeptical about his story. Sephiroth especially looked unconvinced and he couldn’t help but frown. Angeal had pulled Denzel further behind him with concern, worried about what Zack could do.

Genesis shrugged. “Fine. If you don’t believe me, then what’s this?” Zack’s eyes widened as the brunette held out the Fusion Sword, carelessly dropping it on the floor with a loud clatter. Genesis then began to step out of the office with slumped shoulders. “Maybe that will convince you.” He promptly left the room without another word.

Both Sephiroth and Lazard slapped a hand on Zack’s shoulder as they exited the room. Zack bent down to pick up the sword and held it close to his chest with a somber gaze. “Zack-”

“He’s lying, Angeal.”

“I know.”

“He wouldn’t leave us,” Zack held the sword tighter as he glanced back towards the beta. “He wouldn’t leave _me_.”

“Trust me. I know,” There was a bit of hesitation in his voice. “But, it’ll be hard to convince everyone else that. Especially when word gets to the president. I don’t think they’ll let him go so easily.”

Zack’s eyes widened in fear. “You mean. . . they’re going to kill him?”

Denzel whimpered and looked up at the beta. The silence was enough for a confirmation.

Zack didn’t want to believe it. “N-No. Th-They can’t do that. Cloud is. . . we have to find him, Angeal.”

“But where would we look?” Angeal crossed his arms with pursed lips.

“I don’t know, but it’s better than waiting for him to die!”

Zack held himself back when he saw Denzel’s eyes swell with tears, and he bit the inside of his cheek. He lowered his head and dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. Angeal gave Denzel a final pat to the head before stepping away back to the common rooms.

It was just the two of them. Denzel had slowly padded to his father with a light sniffle, reaching out to touch the blade of Cloud’s sword like it was the only piece of his mother present. He whined when it was pulled away, but Zack bent down to pull him into a tight hug. Denzel didn’t hesitate to return it as the tears began to run down his cheeks. “I wan Mommy.”

“I know. I want him too.” Zack promptly picked him up off of the floor. He kissed his cheek sweetly as Denzel continued to cry in his shoulder.

It was in the dead of night when Denzel finally fell asleep wrapped in a soft blanket Cloud scented before he left. It had taken hours for Zack to put him to bed, but he understood why the toddler was so reluctant. He had fingers gently laced in the boy’s hair and lulled him further into sleep, watching him shift and have a tighter hold on the chocobo plushie in his arms. Zack further tucked him in before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He noticed the silence throughout the apartment and he hated it.

Zack flopped on the couch with a loud sigh and held his phone in the air. A part of him wanted to believe it would ring. He wanted to see Cloud’s name on the caller ID just so he could get some sort of sign he was alright. He sighed and pressed his name, holding his phone to his ear and listening to the other line ring on and on.

As he expected, the answer was a beep. “Hey, Cloud. I don’t know where you are or what you’re doing, but. . . I just want to know if you’re okay. Genesis said you ran away, but I don’t believe him. I know you wouldn’t leave us. Just. . . call me back, okay? Denzel and I are worried,” He bit his lip with a pause. “I love you.” He ended the call and flung his arm over the side of the couch and closed his eyes. He wished it was a dream; a nightmare he would soon wake up from. In the morning, Cloud would be at his side safe and sound, and everything would be alright.

But it wasn’t a nightmare. It was reality.

* * *

A knock at the door brought Zack out of his trance, and he peeked at it from his spot on the couch. Denzel was in his lap with his eyes glued to the cartoons that were plastered on the TV. When he realized he was being picked up, his eyes trailed over to his father to see where exactly they were going. Zack lifted an eyebrow as there was another knock, giving Denzel a worried look before opening it.

Angeal was in the hall with crossed arms and a frown.

Now Zack grew more worried. He pulled Denzel closer to him. “What happened?”

“One more day,” Angeal replied. “The President is willing to wait one more day before he sends out the military.”

Zack’s heart sank into the deepest pit of his stomach. Denzel pouted with a light glare and leaned against his shoulder with a light whine. “Maybe we can-”

“Zack, it’s been three days. He’s already sick of us asking for more time,” Angeal interrupted him. “This is your last chance. I can’t do anything else.”

“So, you’re just giving up on him?”

“I’m not saying that. I’m saying there’s nothing else I can do.” Zack could tell he was frustrated. Cloud’s absence had taken a toll on them; Denzel’s mood seemed to get worse every day, and Zack found himself going mad every night. His calls were unanswered, and there was no news regarding his whereabouts; Zack was almost starting to believe he was dead.

His shoulders slumped sadly, but he nodded regardless. “Thanks for trying.”

“Hey, I promised Cloud I’d take care of you two. I’m not stopping now.” Angeal squeezed his shoulder with a comforting smile before padding away towards his own flat.

Zack didn’t know how he and Denzel managed to be at Aerith’s church later that day; the trip was a blur to him. He could barely remember saying hello to her. He only remembered stepping through the doors, sitting in a pew and folding his hands together to pray with tears running down his face. Aerith sat beside him and hugged him for comfort, and Denzel was curled at his side in silence. It seemed like the only thing she could do as he began to sob in her arms. Aerith hugged him tighter as he clung onto her, letting out whatever emotion he refused to show at Shinra.

“If you need anything, just ask.” She spoke once he had pulled himself together.

There was still a redness around Zack’s eyes, but he still nodded with the biggest grin he could manage despite how fake it was. He gave her another hug before he and Denzel made their way back to the train station. He tried to think of something that would cheer them up, but nothing seemed to come to mind. He took Denzel to an ice cream parlor when they returned to the plate, but Denzel was so out of it, he was fine with whatever flavor Zack got him. He took Denzel to the toy store that was the closest to Sector Zero, but when he tried to put him in the ball pit, Denzel threw a fit and cried on the spot. That was enough to tell Zack he just wanted to go home.

Denzel sat on the floor with his building blocks as Zack sat behind him on the couch catching up on the latest news. A part of him thought they would bring up Cloud’s absence as they take every chance they can get to talk about him. But he doubted it.

Dinner was also spent in silence. It was clear they were both too sad to have the appetite. But, Zack encouraged the toddler to at least eat something so he wouldn’t be hungry later on. Denzel’s response was a bit surprising. “Ee too, Daddy.”

Zack smiled and patted his head sweetly, the fork in his mouth almost threatening to fall. “Thanks.” That was enough for Denzel to smile for the first time that day.

Zack stayed with him until he was fast asleep in his lap. He promptly tucked him in, keeping whatever scented blankets around and on his bed. Not even ten minutes later, he was in the bedroom with an almost empty glass of wine, mumbling to himself with his eyes towards the ceiling. He set the wine glass on the bedside table with a loud sigh and slumped on the pillow. There was a light buzz in his skull, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to sit alone in the dark and wait for the condolences when the military brings Cloud’s corpse to Shinra’s doorstep.

Zack could only imagine it: Angeal would come to his door and tell him Cloud had been brought back and leaving out the detail of whether or not he was alive. Both he and Denzel would be led to a private room in the hospital wing and that’s when they would see him lifeless and pale. He could imagine himself being pulled away with no remorse and almost thrown out of the room. Whatever happened next was a blur.

Zack was snapped out of thought when he heard his phone buzzing from the other side of the bed. He felt his heart race as he sprang up and crawled over to see who it was. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion: the caller ID was unknown. Regardless, Zack picked it up and brought it to his ear. “Hello?” He said almost enthusiastically.

_“Zack?”_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Zack almost burst into the President’s office the next morning with Lazard at his side. The President was almost offended at how he entered the room –comparing him to a wild animal— and almost didn’t listen to what he had to say. Heidegger kept silent and just gave Zack a harsh glare.

“Sir, please. If you would let me find Cloud—”

“You had your chance!” The President barked angrily. “I’ve given you four days, and you’ve spent those four days lazing around! Leave this in the hands of the military!”

“I know where he is!” Zack blurted out desperately, and it caused the other three men in the room to lift an eyebrow.

“And where is he, Zack?” Lazard spoke up with crossed arms.

“And how do you know where he is?” Heidegger’s booming voice echoed throughout the room.

“He’s in Rocket Town,” Zack replied. “And to answer your question, Heidegger, he called me last night.”

“If that’s the case, why hasn’t he said anything before?” The President asked, the scowl never leaving his face as he rose from his desk.

Zack turned his gaze to the ground with furrowed brows. He clenched his fists and bit his lip. “I. . . don’t know,” Zack lifted his head. “But please. If you let me go, I’ll bring him back. Something isn’t right and I can find out what it is.”

“He has a point,” Lazard stepped forward. “Genesis’s story doesn’t seem to make sense, and there’s too many questions. Cloud has been dedicated to Shinra since he first enrolled in the military. I’m sure you can attest to this, Heidegger.”

“He’s an omega, but he’s a stubborn omega.” As the head of the military, one of Heidegger’s jobs was to check on the omegas in the infantry for any issues that might have sprung up. And for the year Cloud had been in the military, Heidegger couldn’t remember a time where he saw Cloud contemplate leaving the company.

“What are you trying to say, Lazard?”

“I’m saying we could get the full story when we hear it from Cloud himself,” Lazard replied to the President. “The rumors are already there. If the media gets word of them, it could look bad for the company.”

Zack was almost taken back by his words, but he knew why Lazard said them. The President cared more about Shinra’s reputation than the disappearance of one of his top soldiers in the company. Lazard was better at negotiating than he was; he had the attitude and tone that could convince millions if they lent an ear.

The President thought to himself for a moment, and Zack believed the words got to him until he spoke. “And how do we know you won’t run away.”

“I wouldn’t have any honor if I did, Sir.” Zack responded sternly.

“Hmm,” The President didn’t look convinced. “Very well. However, if we hear nothing from you, you will be considered a fugitive and you will be hunted down.”

Zack’s eyes lit up and he grinned with joy. “Thank you, sir!” He quickly bowed and turned on his heel to exit the room. “I’ll give an update later today!” He called to the three men before scurrying down the steps and towards the elevator. He ran past whatever staff member and infantryman he came across, all of them giving him the most bewildered looks. Heart fluttered with love and determination as he thought of what he could be greeted with, but he was also worried.

Cloud’s voice sounded scared and worried on the other line, almost as if he was on the brink of tears. Regardless, he informed the alpha he was safe and sound in Rocket Town and said he couldn’t explain everything over the phone. Zack then confidently told him over the phone he would be over to get him the next day, bur he couldn’t help but notice that Cloud sounded off; his voice sounded airy as if he was trying to catch his breath. Zack didn’t know if it was excitement or something else.

When Zack entered his apartment, Denzel was still in his onesie, padding back to his room with the teddy bear still locked in his arms. Zack rushed over towards the toddler and spun him around, and Denzel blinked in surprise. “Grab you backpack, okay? We’re going to see Mommy.”

Denzel beamed and his eyes widened with surprise. He jumped up and down in excitement. “Weawwy? We see Mommy?”

“Yep. Now pack your things.” Denzel nodded and darted to his bedroom. Zack pulled his duffel out of his bag and began to fill it with clothes, not wanting to waste any time. He also packed a few clothes for Cloud, having a feeling he would be needing them after being gone for so long. Once he was done, he peeked his head into Denzel’s room to help him pack. The toddler kept going on and on about telling his mother how much they missed him, and it caused Zack’s heart to swell.

Zack locked the front door behind him, took Denzel by the hand, and led him to the elevator. Denzel almost ran in front of him with a giggle. He kept telling his father to hurry up as he continuously pressed the button that called for the elevator. He jumped in place and tugged on Zack’s hand with excitement. Zack was barely able to sit still as well.

A dash through the SOLDIER floor and an elevator trip later, the duo was sprinting through the parking garage. It didn’t take for Denzel to be strapped in his car seat, and he kicked his legs happily as Zack drove out of Midgar and towards Junon harbor. He bounced in his seat with laughter as he glanced out of the window. Zack had to remind himself this was the first time Denzel had been outside Midgar, so it must have been a pretty sight.

Denzel pointed out the different animals and birds he had seen in his picture books, and he pointed to a yellow chocobo running through the field and commenting on its similar appearance to his mother. Zack had to snort as a response.

When the ferry landed in Costa De Sol, they were on their way after Zack had asked for directions. He felt his heartrate pick up in his chest, and his fingers were tapping the steering wheel impatiently. From what he was told, he was supposed to look for a large rocket, hence why the town got its name, and so far, Zack had yet to spot it.

When he did half an hour later, he sped towards it without a moment of hesitation, causing Denzel to squeal in surprise at the sudden speed.

Zack helped the toddler out of the car and peered around the town with a lifted eyebrow. He wondered where to start looking and how to start asking. He was almost positive no one knew who Cloud was or what he looked like. But he still stepped through the town with Denzel at his side. Denzel pulled at his hand and pointed to a spot where Cloud could be, and while Zack didn’t think he was right, he gave him points for trying.

“Excuse me, are you Zack?”

Both of them spun around to reveal a brunette woman in a lab coat standing before them. She had her hands behind her back and a tilted head. Zack cleared his throat and tried to soothe his pounding heart. “Yes?”

“You’re just the person I was told to lookout for,” The woman’s gaze turned to the 2-year-old next to him. “And this must be little Denzel.”

“Who are you?” Zack lifted an eyebrow.

“My name is Shera. Come with me.” She gestured to the house the farthest into town, the one that housed the giant rocket. Zack took a quick glance at his son before they followed her. Zack couldn’t help but feel nervous, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop an ecstatic smile from growing on his face. Denzel was hopping in place on the way there and stopped every once in a while to walk.

Shera opened the front door and led them inside. “Last door on the left.” Was all she said before stepping into the kitchen. Zack turned to the hall and took in a breath. He could feel himself shake as he stepped on the plush carpet. He gripped Denzel’s hand tighter but it didn’t stop the blood pounding in his ears. His heart was lodged in his throat and he was on the verge of collapsing. Reaching out a trembling hand, he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

There Cloud was, sitting on a bed underneath the window and looking up at the rocket above him.

Zack couldn’t breathe. Instead, he let out a shaky laugh.

Cloud’s ears perked up and turned to the door with wide eyes. He froze for a moment, his bottom lip quivering as he let out a choked sob. That was when Zack and Denzel ran and pulled him in a tight hug.

Denzel had his arms wrapped around Cloud’s midriff, one of Zack’s hands was gripping the back of his hair and the other was wrapped around his waist. Both of Cloud’s arms were around Zack’s shoulders as he cried in the side of his neck. Zack let his own tears fall and he peppered Cloud’s soaked cheek with kisses. “Gods, Cloud—”

“I’m sorry,” Cloud choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. We’re okay.” Zack held him tighter and slammed Cloud’s lips against his own. He breathed out a shaky sob at the relief of finally being able to kiss him again. He almost thought it wasn’t real. Denzel had climbed into Cloud’s lap and cried in his mother’s shirt. Zack wiped the tears from his eyes and was about to speak until a familiar scent hit his nose. His eyes flew open in horror. “Cloud. . .”

Cloud’s eyes widened as well and he immediately averted his gaze with more tears. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. Just. . . Just tell me what happened.”

Cloud finally turned his attention to the toddler crying in his lap and pulled him in for a hug. “Mommy missed you too, but I have to talk to Daddy alone, okay?”

Denzel pushed himself out of the hug with a glare. “No!” He curled himself against the omega’s chest with a nuzzle.

“You don’t have to go into detail. But. . .” Zack cupped his cheek and Cloud instantly leaned into the touch. “How long have you been in heat?”

Cloud’s breath hitched, and he turned his gaze back to the floor. “This is the last day.”

Zack didn’t need a further explanation.

“I-It was triggered.”

He could see it perfectly.

“I-I wanted him to leave me alone. I thought he would.”

But he didn’t want to imagine it.

“But, he. . .” Cloud’s face collapsed in his hands and he shook his head with more sobs. Zack’s blood was boiling. He could practically see Genesis’s hands all over him, he could hear Cloud’s screams of agony with every thrust slammed into him, and it perfectly explained the jabbing pain in his bondmark that day. Cloud sniffled before he continued. “And I don’t know if he was screwing with me or what, but. . . he said the condom broke, and I’m so scared.”

Zack felt his heart sink.

“I-I don’t even know if he’s telling the truth or what, but if he is, then—”

“Cloud, look at me,” Zack grabbed both of his cheeks to keep him from talking. “We’ll figure this out. We’ll worry about Genesis later. But right now, I just want to hold you. We’ve missed you. _I’ve_ missed you, _omega_.”

“ _Alpha_.” Cloud almost forgot about the toddler in his lap, and saw that Denzel had passed out from the crying. He set him off to the side and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Almost immediately after, he threw his hands in Zack’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Zack shoved his hands under Cloud’s shirt with a light groan and gently pushed him back on the bed. “ _Alpha_.”

“I’m here, _omega_. I’m here.” Zack whispered in his ear and tucked a strand of hair behind it. Despite the arousal that spiked in Cloud, he was perfectly content with holding the other in his arms. Zack pecked his temple and nuzzled the side of his neck. He rolled over to where they were both on their sides. “By the way, why did it take you so long to call? Everyone was thinking you ran away.”

“I wouldn’t run off and leave you,” Cloud nuzzled the hand cupping his face, letting out a relieved sigh at Zack’s scent filling his nose. “But apparently, I’ve been unconscious all this time. I remember running, then I fell off a cliff, and I was unconscious ever since.” That would explain the missed calls. Cloud furrowed his brows again. “What did Genesis say when he came back?”

“He said you went hysteric and ran off,” Zack replied. “It was a load of bullshit and we all knew it. He came back smelling like you,” Cloud laced their fingers together. “I didn’t want to believe it, but I didn’t know where you were or if you were okay and I just—”

Cloud shut him up with a kiss. “Now you know. We’ll head back to Midgar, but let’s take our time. Just for this moment.”

Zack nodded and kissed him again. Cloud nuzzled him, and he felt a large weight being lifted off his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It baffles me how I'm almost done with this story. Well, I got 13 more chapters to go, but it's technically almost over. We got a few more characters, another conflict or two, and that's about it. Also a heads up, my favorite moment in this story is coming up next. Anyway, comment below and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

“We won’t be able to come back with Cloud in heat,” Zack spoke over the phone. “So, we’ll be back in Midgar within the next couple days.” He heard a light moan from his lap and peered down to see Cloud shift. Zack’s fingers were laced in his hair to relax him, and it seemed to be working. Denzel was on Zack’s left leaning against his side with his thumb in his mouth. “Yes, I understand. See you when we get back.” Zack ended the call and leaned his head back with a sigh.

“Go home?” Denzel tilted his head and took his thumb out momentarily.

“Not yet. We’re staying here for a bit.”

Denzel hummed and turned to the omega in his father’s lap. “Mommy go home too?”

“Yes, Mommy’s going home too.” That was enough to make Denzel smile and he nuzzled his father with a giggle. Zack smiled and looked at the window. His eyes slightly widened to see the sun beginning to set. When he stood up, he set Cloud’s head on the bed and received a whine. “Come on, Den. We gotta head to the Inn for a bit.” Denzel pouted and jerked his arm away with a glare. “We’ll come back to see Mommy, but we need a place to stay first.” Denzel swung his feet before he slid off of the bed sadly. Zack ruffled his hair before guiding him out of the room.

“Are you leaving already?” Shera asked. She was putting away a few books on a nearby shelf.

“Not for too long,” Zack replied. “Just need to head to the Inn for a bit.”

“In that case, I’ll be making dinner for five.”

Zack chuckled as a response. The door swung open and all three pairs of eyes turned to see a blonde, middle-aged man with a cigarette between his lips step into the room. “Hey Shera, did that guy show up yet? What was his name? Zack?” He locked eyes with the alpha for a split second. They widened immediately and the man’s brows furrowed. He whipped his head towards the woman. “Gods dammit, Shera! Why didn’ you tell us we had guests!? Make some tea! Shit!”

“O-Of course.” Shera turned on her heel towards the stove without another word.

Zack’s eyes almost bulged out of his head and he put his hands up in defense. “No really, sir. It’s alright.”

The man whirled back around to face him and pointed. “Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your god damn tea!”

“Cid, the pup!”

Denzel was cowering behind his father’s leg, and the whimper was enough to draw his attention. The man’s eyes widened before he bent down at his eye level. “Sorry ‘bout that, kid.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. He then glanced up at the SOLDIER. “So, you’re Zack, huh? That omega wouldn’t stop talkin’ about you,” He stood up and set the cigarette in an ashtray. “Few days ago, Shera barged in here with him. Said he was out in the woods or somethin’. Who knows what coulda happened since he was in heat.”

Zack grimaced at the thought before giving a comforting smile. “Well, I’m glad she found him. We’ve been worried about him.”

“Can’t blame ya.”

Cloud staggered into the room rubbing one of his eyes, and he strode over to Zack’s side to hug his arm. Zack patted his head with a soft smile. It was then when Cid glanced at their attire. “So, you’re with Shinra, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Zack replied with a lifted eyebrow. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shera shake her head with a smile.

“Ever heard of the Shinra Space Program?”

Cid almost sounded too enthusiastic for Zack’s liking. But the name was familiar to him. “I think I’ve heard about it before,” He turned to the blonde next to him. “Isn’t Palmer the one in charge of it?”

“Maybe.” Cloud muttered with a nuzzle.

Shera giggled. “Glad you’re aware of it. You saved yourself from a lecture.”

Cid whipped around to face her. “What about that damn tea!?” Shera rolled her eyes and turned back to the pot she was preparing on the stove.

“Are you heading out?” Cloud asked as he blinked at him longingly.

“Just heading to the Inn for a bit. We’ll be back.” Zack pecked his temple sweetly. Denzel waved at his mother as he followed the alpha out of the house and back into the plaza. He put his thumb back in his mouth as he tugged his father’s hand to keep up with him.

Twenty minutes later, Zack returned to the home with a bundle of clothes for the omega. When Cloud returned from the bathroom, the others were sitting around the table for dinner, and he happily took the seat next to his alpha. Dinner had been in a much lighter mood now that the tension was gone momentarily. Zack spent most of the evening explaining to Cloud what he had missed for the past four days but made sure to not mention Genesis. Cid chimed in with another monologue about the Shinra Space Program, and he had gone on for so long, it almost put Denzel to sleep.

“I’d go with you, but I think it’s better if I stay here,” Cloud followed his family to the front door with a sad gaze. “I think my heat will set everyone off.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Zack comforted. “Then, we’ll be back in Midgar before you know it.”

Cloud smiled and peered over to the toddler resting his head on Zack’s shoulder. He placed a hand on Denzel’s lower back, and Denzel squirmed with a moan. Cloud’s gaze softened. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Zack pecked his cheek goodbye before stepping away with a grin.

When Zack crawled into bed that night with a sleeping Denzel at his side, he couldn’t close his eyes. He knew what happened, but he still had more questions. Whether he had the courage to ask them was a better question, but the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Cloud into answering them. He threw an arm over his eyes with a quiet sigh and rolled over to face his son.

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next morning, Denzel toddled over to the house as fast as he could with a big smile on his face. Zack sped after him to keep an eye on him. As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Shera standing before them with a smile on her face. She stepped aside to let the toddler inside the room, and he sped down the hall to the room where Cloud temporarily stayed at. He jumped on the bed with a smile just as Cloud sat up. “Mommy, up!”

“Hello to you too.” Cloud smiled back as he petted him, and Zack entered the room with a sheepish smile. “Looks like someone was happy to see me.”

“He was jumping on me before I could manage to wake up.” Zack replied. He felt relieved that the scent of Cloud’s heat was gone, but he wasn’t in too much of a rush to leave. He strode over to Cloud’s bedside and cupped his cheek. While keeping a hold on his son, Cloud leaned into the touch with a soft smile. For the moment, he felt at peace. He didn’t have to worry about Shinra or SOLDIER or anything of the sort. It was just him, his pup, and his alpha.

He could worry about it when he went back to Midgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Cid is such a great character. He's one of my favorites. I also kinda feel bad for taking longer than usual with this chapter. Past few days haven't been great for me. Anyway, comment below and let me know what you think. We're not at the end just yet!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cloud stepped out of the doctor’s office a week later with a content smile that Zack hadn’t seen in a while. He pushed himself off of the wall as Cloud stepped down the hall. Denzel padded towards his mother’s hand and latched onto it. “What did he say?” Zack asked as he approached his side.

“What you’ve been saying since we got back,” Cloud replied with relief and took his hand. “I’m not pregnant.”

Hearing him say that made Zack feel lighter. He had been telling the omega his scent would have changed even though Cloud was valid with his doubts. He had Zack check his scent glands twice a day for any signs of change, and every time, Zack would say there was nothing different. He even went so far as to ask Denzel if he smelled different, and the toddler had the same response: “Like Daddy.” It still wasn’t enough to calm him.

“Oh, Lazard’s been asking when you’re going to talk,” Zack spoke as they stepped down the street back to Sector Zero. “He’s been kinda worried since he hasn’t seen you since we got back. I told him you would come to him when you were ready, but he’s not too sure.”

“You know why I haven’t said anything,” Cloud responded with a lowered head. “I’m not scared of talking. I just don’t want to be near _him_ again.”

“Yeah, I told him why you never left the apartment. Then he called in Genesis again asking what happened, and Genesis told him the same story.”

“He hasn’t mentioned my heat?”

“He never did,” Zack replied. “Makes me think he knows what would happen if he mentioned it.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t say I was begging for him to knot me,” Cloud held a tighter grip on Zack’s hand as Denzel jumped in place on his other. “With his track record, I expected him to do that like he did on my first mission with him.”

“He said you seduced him?”

“And then I got a lecture from Lazard about not letting my urges get the best of me,” Cloud huffed in annoyance as they approached the front doors to Shinra HQ. “But it doesn’t matter. I said it before. I’m not keeping quiet this time.”

“I’m proud of you, Spike. Really, I am.” Zack pecked his cheek and he earned a giggle in response. Denzel was lifted off the ground, and he nuzzled Cloud’s shoulder as he was held. Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist, almost frowning at the flinch he received but kissed his temple in understanding.

Over the next three weeks, the rumors of Cloud leaving Shinra had died off once they saw him walk the streets of Midgar. Some people were still skeptical and wondered where Cloud was the whole time, but as long as they saw him, there wasn’t a reason to question it. During those three weeks, Cloud had spent that time recovering emotionally and mentally, but knowing he wasn’t pregnant helped him immensely. The one aspect he hated was his body tensing up whenever he was near an alpha. He hated jumping at the slight tap of a shoulder or a brush against his hand, especially when he knew it was Zack’s touch on his skin. One time, he had almost knocked Zack’s teeth in because of Zack hugging him from behind. Zack couldn’t blame him, but Cloud could tell he was irritated as well.

Eventually, they came to an understanding: Zack could touch him as long as Cloud could see him.

Denzel had been put to bed for a nap one afternoon, and Zack was doing his best to not look like he was rushing. His hair stood on edge as Cloud’s scent lingered in his nose, and he had to stop himself from running out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Once he was in the hall, Zack sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He trailed his gaze towards the door leading to the backroom. There was a red tag on the doorknob that was there to specifically prevent Denzel from going in there unless he was allowed.

Zack was hit with a wave of pheromones when he entered the room, and he quickly closed the door behind him. When he turned back around, he was faced with a sight. Cloud was at the center of a makeshift nest with one of his legs hanging off of the edge. One hand was clawing into his thigh, and the other had a tight hold on the bedsheets as if he was refraining from touching himself. When Zack moved closer, he saw Cloud’s flushed face turned away from him. He waited for Cloud to notice his presence, and his breath almost hitched at the omega’s voice. “ _Alpha_.”

Zack had seen the other in heat multiple times to know what he wanted just by looking at him. But there was a look in his eyes that Zack hadn’t seen since before he was pregnant with Denzel: the glossy look in his sapphire hues, the tongue that peeked out the corner of his lips, and the hand that was slowly inching away from his thigh and moving closer to his stomach. Zack knew exactly what that meant: baby fever.

It was one of the few times when Cloud completely lost his senses during his heat. Maybe it was because he knew he was in a safe environment to let loose, but Zack couldn’t tell. What he did know was Cloud wouldn’t want a pup at the moment, not after the scare he had and especially not when Denzel was still so young. Yes, Zack’s pupils were dilating and his nostrils were flaring with arousal, but he could take that into consideration.

Zack slowly held a hand out to ask permission to enter the nest. Cloud happily obliged and tugged him forward. Zack almost stumbled into the nest, but he barely had time to adjust before Cloud was breathing hotly in his ear and rutting against him. Zack held his hips to keep him still. “ _Zack_.” He shuddered at hearing his name on that slurred tongue. “I want pups. _Your_ pups.”

“Cloud, no.”

Zack pulled the omega’s hands away and to the side. He pecked his lips after hearing the groan he received. “ _Alpha_ ,” He whined against Zack’s lips. “Breed me. _Please_.”

If it were any other situation, he would say yes. If Denzel didn’t exist, he wouldn’t waste any time. If Cloud hadn’t been recently assaulted and still recovering from the attack, there wouldn’t have been a problem. But Denzel was asleep down the hall, and Cloud still flinched whenever someone brushed passed him. Having a baby would only put more on his plate, and Zack knew neither of them wanted that.

“Cloud, I’m not giving you another baby.” Zack kept his lips on the omega’s shoulder and hearing the purrs rumbling in his throat. He groaned when he felt a hand palming him through his trousers, and he almost bit down as a result. Zack felt a nip at his ear as he continued. “You’ve been through so much already.”

“I-I can handle it,” Cloud breathed. “I’m in SOLDIER, remember? I’m not just any omega.”

“Cloud.” The omega paused at the stern tone, and it gave Zack the chance to lower him back into the nest. The glossy look was still there, and Cloud bit his bottom lip. “I’m not giving you pups, but will you let me still take care of you?” A nod was all he needed before Zack yanked down his pants and tossed them to a corner of the room. His shirt was pulled over his head, and once it was discarded on the floor, Zack hovered over him with gentle eyes.

The kisses started out gentle and soft as Zack had wanted. They were there to tell Cloud he was safe and protected, and they were there to relax him. One of Zack’s hands was promptly moved to intertwine with Cloud’s fingers on top of his torso. Cloud moaned against his lips as Zack shook his head. Zack reached over towards the small bedside table and shuffled the top drawer open. He fumbled around until a lubed condom slipped into his fingers. Zack sat up with a satisfied smile and set it off to the side.

Cloud squeaked when one of his legs was hoisted in the air, and Zack began to kiss the inside of his thigh. Cloud began to roll his hips impatiently as he tilted his head to the side. He reached a hand down to tug at the black locks. He was about to speak until he felt two fingers slip inside of him and he squawked.

Zack lifted his gaze at the reddened face above him, and he pulled his face away. Cloud had a hand fisted in one of the pillows above him and was thrusting his hips down on Zack’s fingers. Zack pecked his lips as he started a slow rhythm. His fingers stretched and curled, and Cloud was enjoying every second of it. The way his head rolled back caused Zack to pulse with arousal. Cloud’s erection was flushed against his stomach and dripping with precome, and his hair clung to his face with sweat.

When Cloud reached a hand down to guide Zack’s fingers, he yelped when they brushed against a sensitive spot. He spread his legs wider as Zack pecked his shoulder. Zack could still hear him muttering about pups, and he nipped the side of his neck to stop him. He barely had a third finger insert before the hand holding his wrist had moved to his aching length. Zack dropped his head with a groan as Cloud leaned closer to his ear. “ _Alpha_ , please.”

With that tone, how could Zack say no?

Zack sat up straight and pulled out his fingers which was followed by slick pouring out behind them. Cloud began to mewl impatiently underneath him as Zack reached over for the condom. He ignored the whine from him and tore the packet open. Slowly, Zack rolled it onto his erection before hovering over the omega and positioning himself. “Don’t hesitate to say the word.”

“I don’t have to. Just do it.”

Zack didn’t look convinced. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed as he pressed in. Cloud’s mewls grew louder to the point where Zack had to kiss him to muffle them. He had a hand on Cloud’s lower back for support and released a breath when he was inside completely. He let out a grunt as Cloud moved onto his side and nuzzled one of the pillows. The sting of pain and tension on his face was what kept Zack from moving. He leaned forward to brush hair out of his face and cup his cheek. Cloud struggled to sit up on his elbows before he yanked Zack forward for a kiss. The tightening pressure on his groin told Zack to start moving.

Zack began at a slow pace despite his instincts telling him not to. He kept one hand on Cloud’s thigh and the other was on his hip. Cloud purred in his mouth and had his arms tightly locked around the alpha’s neck. The way Zack’s hands were placed were preventing him from wrapping his legs around his waist. Cloud bounced in frustration in an attempt to get Zack to move faster, but the SOLDIER was resilient. He was beginning to think Zack wouldn’t do anything else.

That was until he found himself on his knees.

The deeper angle caused him to arch and hold onto one of the pillows for support. Zack began to speed up, but it was still at a slower rhythm than Cloud wanted. He buried his head in the pillow with a groan and felt the alpha behind him further spread his legs apart. Every press inside of him had him quiver in ecstasy. If it wasn’t for Zack holding him up, he would have already collapsed. The pit of his stomach was almost boiling as his eyes flew open.

And the headboard of the bed was beginning to look like the inside of a Shinra truck.

Cloud froze in confusion. Wasn’t he back in the apartment? What was he doing outside Midgar? Every thrust felt like an intrusion instead of a welcome, and the grunting voice behind him started to sound less like Zack and more like someone else. His mind went blank, he felt dizzy, and he felt his hair stand on edge. Cloud couldn’t tell who was behind him. There were no words to indicate the difference. His vision flickered from the truck to the bed and it only confused him more. Without warning, Cloud blurted out the only signal he knew Zack would recognize. “H-Honey Bee!” He tried to catch his breath. “Honey Bee.”

The thrusting immediately stopped, and it fueled Cloud’s relief. The truck slowly morphed back into the back room. Cloud let his head fall onto the pillow he was holding onto.

It was only a precaution, but Zack suggested some safe words for them to use during their heats or ruts. It was mainly for Cloud’s sake considering his past experiences and, and it was a way for him to tell Zack if he was uncomfortable. The words weren’t used often, but Cloud was grateful for them anyway.

Saucer meant _stop_. Honey Bee meant _wait_.

Cloud turned his head slightly to face the alpha worried face. The glossy look in his eyes was gone, and Zack knew he came back to his senses. “Puppy.”

“You want me to stop, Chocobo?” Zack bent forward to wipe one of the tears from his eyes.

Cloud shook his head before turning around. “No. Just. . . Just hold me. Please.” Zack’s arms around him soothed the panic in his chest and he hooked his arms around his torso and pulled him close. The shift in position caused Zack to press a deeper spot, and it caused Cloud to shudder before he spoke again. “I’m sorry. I just. . . Not that position right now, okay? After Genesis, i-it just—"

“It’s okay,” Zack pecked his cheek. “You don’t have to explain. Here, let’s do this.” Zack pulled him upright and leaned against the pillows. Cloud was perched firmly in his lap and he squeaked. “That way, you have control.”

“Zack.” The glossy look had returned slightly, but Cloud seemed to have a hold of his senses. He lifted his hips slightly with Zack’s guidance and started at a fast rhythm. Zack’s cheeks were tinted pink as he watched the omega let himself go again. He was arched in his lap and had a tight hold on Zack’s shoulders. There was precome being flicked onto both of their stomachs as his erection bounced freely between them.

Zack couldn’t help himself and took a nipple between his teeth. Cloud cried out and curled fingers into his hair as he bounced harder on Zack’s pelvis. He almost thought Zack was deep enough to be thrusting into his stomach. Gods, Cloud knew he would’ve been pregnant if the condom wasn’t in the way.

In the back of Zack’s mind, he knew he had to make this quick. Who know how long there were at it, and by the volume of Cloud’s voice, he was surprised Denzel hadn’t knocked on the door. He began to thrust faster, ignoring the pain of Cloud’s fingers digging into his scalp and feeling him tighten.

“Yes. Please.” Cloud lolled his head forward when Zack’s knot began to swell until he could no longer move. The head of his cock was grinding against his prostate harshly, and Cloud kept rolling his hips to made sure it stayed there. Zack growled in his chest and held him so tightly, he was sure there would be bruises when he let go. He shuddered when he heard that sultry voice growl his name. “ _Cloud_.”

That was enough to get him to orgasm. Cloud cried out Zack’s name in a slur of moans as his release spilled over his stomach and chest, and Zack milked him through it. He felt himself being lowered back into the nest with a yelp. Zack’s teeth bit down on his shoulder to muffle his groan as he released into the condom. Cloud could feel him spasm before he unhinged his jaw.

Zack petted his hair and gave him a few sweet kisses to calm him down. Cloud clung onto him with a nuzzle as they waited for the knot to deflate. “So, once my heat ends, I’m gonna tell Lazard.”

Zack blinked in surprise before he smiled and pecked Cloud’s temple. He snaked a hand around his waist and gave a light tug to see if it was okay to pull out of him. Cloud shook his head with another nuzzle. “Not yet.”

“What about Denzel?”

“At least wait before you hurt us both.”

Zack nodded and traced small circles on his back. Cloud closed his eyes and curled up the best he could with the knot still locking them together. He resulted in ducking his head in Zack’s arms. “I’m gonna tell him about everything else too. I don’t know if he’ll do anything, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Well, since SOLDIER was involved, there’s bound to be some sort of punishment.”

Cloud hummed in agreement before he released a dissatisfied grunt. Zack slowly lifted him off of his now deflating cock and set him to the side. He rolled over to peck his cheek. “I’ll check on you tonight once I’ve put Denzel to bed,” He muttered. “Do you need anything now?”

“I could use some water.” Zack nodded and crawled out of the nest. He rummaged the room for his missing clothes before pulling up his pants. Once he found his shirt, he pulled it over his head before stepping to the door. “Hey Zack?” He turned back to the voice surrounded by the blankets and pillows. “Thanks for the condom.”

“Of course.” Zack winked at him before entering the hall. He sighed as he leaned against the door. It would take some time before Cloud’s scent faded from his skin, but he didn’t mind. It would only help him and Denzel in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly debating if Zack should help out Cloud with his heat, and if he did, I had to wonder if Cloud would have a sort of trigger because of Genesis. And then I realized "Why wouldn't he?" So have some angst to go with the smut. Also don't worry. Genesis will be punished. Until next time, let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15
> 
> Edit: Square must have read my mind because they literally dropped the demo after I posted this chapter. It was so great to play, and I live for Cloud and Barrett's banter. Also, Cloud is baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first ever Final Fantasy fanfic. Since the Final Fantasy VII Remake is around the corner, I decided to get back in the fandom by playing the original and getting back onto my Clack/Zakkura bullshit. And since I had omegaverse on the brain, I was like "Why the hell not?" so here it is. Expect more chapters soon! Comment below and let me know what you think!


End file.
